


The Best Laid Plans

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Baby's First Longfic, Deus Ex Machina, Elidibus is a sweet boi and I will protect him, F/M, Have mercy on my soul, Hythlodaeus ex Machina if you will, I blame the book club, Not Beta'd, Occasional fluff, Potential Poly Pile, Rating subject to change, ShadowBringers Spoilers incoming, Some angst, WoL and her harem of Ascians, also myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 51,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: The Warrior of Light would do anything to prevent further destruction, even if it meant marrying her greatest foe she's met on the battle field.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 191
Kudos: 142





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an amalgamation of thoughts, ideas, jokes, and head canons that were thrown together by the book club. By all rights, those who participated in that conversation and the ones that surely followed own this idea as much as I do.

There’s always that small chance that the best laid plans will fall apart. Varis hoped that this wouldn’t happen with his but when Ascians are involved, you can’t really be fully prepared. Eager to end this nonsensical war but lacking many options that didn’t directly benefit the Ascians who spent so long playing puppet master with his empire’s, no, the whole star’s life, he came to one conclusion. Zenos must marry the Warrior of Light.

Now, such a prospect wasn’t ideal, particularly because Zenos wasn’t really himself at the moment. However, it may not have been much better if he was. No, Zenos’ body was inhabited by one of the Ascians themselves. Fortunately, that Ascian calls himself an emissary and therefore shouldn’t interfere with his plan through violence and instead maintain appearances in his role as Zenos-lite. The lite being lite-on-violence.

He wanders to the window in his quarters and looks over his beloved city. He longs for a past that he’s only heard about in stories where his people were respected, not feared. After some time, he turns back to his desk and the parchment that rested on it, all but ready to be sent to its recipient.

Varis pondered this plan a few moments more. It was crazy. There were so many variables involved, but if he could truly accomplish peace, end the suffering of his empire to allow it to regain its former glory, he’d do it. Now the first step; reach out to the potential bride-to-be.


	2. A Proposal of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior receives a letter from a surprising source.

When the Warrior of Light retrieved her mail from the delivery moogle she didn’t anticipate receiving a letter from the current—or any—Emperor of Garlemald. She surely didn’t anticipate the contents of said letter being a proposal, specifically a marriage proposal, on behalf of the heir apparent. Which struck her as strange, last she saw, he was no longer in the land of the living. Although she supposed if anyone knew of the prince’s fate, it would be his own father.

Reading further, the letter pleaded with her to consider it. The Emperor purely wished to end the war; to bring peace to the star. It was strange. Usually Garlemald just took what they wanted, not begged for it.

Furthermore, it was requested that they meet in person before she truly comes to a decision. That part made her pause. Is this some poor attempt to lure her into a trap? It's pathetic if it were. She doubts that’s the case and wonders,  _ do I risk it? _

I mean, she’s done things that are probably much more reckless, fighting primals not among the least of them. Honestly, if this were a trap, it’s the worst laid one. She’ll be on guard but give Varis his chance to speak and then come to a conclusion. If it's for the good of the world, how could she refuse? She has yet to do so, why stop now?

The journey to Garlemald is long. The time to get there felt short though. The Warrior’s mind racing about the prospect of  _ marriage _ , let alone the prospect of  _ marriage to Zenos _ of all people. She hasn’t even really decided yet, but just the thought sends her mind spiraling. Before she knew it, she’s at the gates being escorted by soldiers to her final destination.

Garlemald is harsh, cold, similar to the weather it's constantly subjected to. Its buildings consisted of metals and sharp angles. The soldiers treat her much the same way their city presents itself, only taking care to be sure that she makes it to their emperor in one piece. They finally reach a large pair of doors that once opened, lead into a conference room, the same grey-blue steel of the rest of the building. Sitting at the far end of the table in the middle is the emperor, Varis zos Galvus. He almost imperceptibly nods at your escorts who briefly hesitate before exiting the room, leaving the two of you alone. The Warrior mumbles a thanks to the guards who briefly turn back to her and nod, confusion on their faces at such pleasantries from the enemy.

The Warrior considers the man in front of her. Long blonde, almost white hair hangs around his face perfectly straight, bangs pulled back in twin braids tied at the back. His face is gaunt, jawline sharp. On top of an already intimidating exterior, like the rest of the royal family she’s had the pleasure to meet, he’s massive. He’s got multiple fulms on the Warrior and she can only hope that if it came to it, her agility is enough to outpace the strength his larger form grants him.

“I see you got my letter, thank you for coming all this way,” his voice pulls her out of her thoughts, it's deep and measured, his tone even.

“I did. At first I thought it was a poorly laid trap especially as last I had known, Zenos was no longer alive, but then remembered with whom I’m dealing with.”

He chuckles at that, looking her over, appraising her with golden eyes, “I’m unsurprised that it seemed that way at first, but full glad am I that you came to your senses. As for Zenos, we fortunately found him before he succumbed to his wounds. He underestimated his own body’s will to live. He now rests, recovering under our best healers.”

“I see, for the sake of pleasantries, I’m glad he was found in time despite my history with him,” the Warrior responds cautiously, “As I am sure you are as well.”

Closing his eyes, he nods, “My thanks for your concern. We will see him back to full health.” He then adds with a smirk, “ _ Try _ not worry. I understand how  _ volatile _ , my son can be and probably has been towards you and your comrades. Hopefully, that will not be a problem moving forward.”

He pauses, before continuing once more, his voice tonally softer now, “Onto the main subject though, tell me, if we could end the war right now, would you do whatever it takes?” Pausing, he turns to the Warrior of Light.

She knows where this is going, he’s already made his request by letter so she’s not sure what he’s doing building up to the matter at hand all over again. But before she can answer he continues.

“This war has gone on for so long. Too long. And for what purpose? Neither side has truly improved while damage that will take decades to repair happens to all parties involved. In short, it has been a fruitless cause.”

Suddenly, he stands up and walks towards some counters on the side of the room where he pours water into a crystalline glass, holding it out to her. She hesitates a second, but then politely takes it, its exterior already beginning to wet with condensation. He pours a second and downs it quickly, sets the glass down, sighs, and continues his speech, back turned to her still facing the counter.

“I’ve decided it's best for both Garlemald and the rest of the star for the conflict to stop. It’s going nowhere and, to be frank, no matter how many soldiers we send out, we’ll never succeed in conquering Eorzea with you defending it.”

He turns back to look at the Warrior. “And here we get to the crux of the issue. How do you guarantee that both sides become united and remain faithful to a treaty? Both sides offer something they value very highly. Eorzea and the resistance offers you, while I and Garlemald offer my son, the heir to the empire.”

At this, the Warrior breaks eye contact instead choosing to look out the window opposite the emperor. She doesn't want her face to deceive her, give away her hesitance to even consider such a trade. Not while she could finally,  _ finally,  _ end the suffering she’s been merely slowing to this point. The implications of such a treaty weigh heavy on her mind for a moment. Not the least of which is being married to a man that seems more like a beast, a predator who seems to think of everyone else as his prey.

She hears the emperor taking slow steps in her direction. Instinctively she’s clenching muscles, calling aether, in preparation to make a move in case of an attack, but he stops just a few feet away.

“Despite how many may perceive me, I’m capable of understanding others. I know this is a daunting decision to make, let alone an option to entertain,” he pauses, considering his words, “At risk of seeming vulnerable, I extend my hand in peace to reach yours, pleading with you for the chance to make this right. If you choose to take this offer, I’ll be there willing and ready to assist you as best I can. My  _ only  _ motivations are to do what’s best for my people and the whole of the star.”

The Warrior turns around in response to his words. She studies his face carefully, trying to guard her emotions behind a stoic façade. There’s nothing that indicates to her he is lying. He has left himself vulnerable to attack, she could easily end him where he stands and there is a decent chance of a stealthy escape.

“Allow me to consider this, please, that’s all I ask. Surely you understand that this is not a decision to be made lightly. Not for myself or for my people,” she finally says after a lengthy pause that had left the room overwhelmingly silent.

The emperor looks at her for the briefest of moments before nodding in response, “I cannot deny it, this is potentially the largest decision you’ll have to make in your life. I can accommodate that, in the meantime, I’ll tell my troops to cease all activity until further notice. We will not pull out until a treaty can be made but no further attempt at conquest will be made until we hear of your response.”

The Warrior’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “I appreciate it. Immensely. This is not an offer to be taken lightly and I would have time to think about it. I’ll be sure to let you know within a fortnight.”

Varis nods, then calls his guards, explaining that as soon as she has an answer, all she must do is return to discuss the finer details before they present the solution to the rest of the world leaders. After all, he feels if he can get the Warrior of Light’s support, convincing the rest will be simple, increasing the chance of his plan’s success.

The Warrior leaves with the escorts who guide her back the way they came. Once she is outside the walls of Garlemald she summons the necessary aether to make her way back to Mor Dhona and the Rising Stones. Opening the doors, she sees the Scion’s familiar faces to which she politely greets them indicating she’s exhausted and simply wants to rest making her way to her quarters. 

Her room is warm and inviting, the opposite of the atmosphere of Garlemald, as she tosses her pack next to her bed and flops down with a groan.  _ What am I going to do? _ She thinks to herself. This is futile though. She knows what she’ll decide. All she’s doing is delaying the inevitable. She’ll never turn her back on people who need her and if this is what it takes, so be it. She laughs to herself,  _ this’ll be much easier than slaying a primal at least. _

The humor is short-lived though as her thoughts continue to spiral around the scenario she’s found herself in. Eventually though, exhaustion takes her, and she closes her eyes.

Days passed, her thoughts a storm, she’s confident she already knows her answer but that doesn’t stop her from continuing to think about it. Energy she’s built up due to stress is released in the training grounds. This isn’t abnormal for the Warrior of Light so her fellow scions don’t question it, however, inside she knows she’s pushing herself harder than ever.

She  _ knows _ that agreeing to the plan, at least at face value, appears to be the optimal choice. People on both sides suffer if the conflict continues. Her entire focus over the last few years has been to do whatever it takes to help others. She’s been on the frontlines, she’s been on insane missions to slay primals, she’s tired. If she had to keep fighting, she would. That’s not a question, but now that she’s given an out? Her heart wants to take it. She wants rest.

Much to her dismay, the promised fortnight flew by and before she knew it she was once again being escorted by soldiers. They approached the same large set of doors and she was led into the same large room. The emperor was there, seated again at the same large table, looking at her expectantly.

The Warrior draws in a large breath. She steels her nerves and gives her response.

“I accept your proposal. Let’s bring peace to the world.”

The emperor grins.


	3. Spilling the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior informs the Scions of her agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably the one I'm least comfortable with so far, but I think in order to keep moving forward its best to just toss it out there and see what happens. Hopefully its good enough and I think if you can manage through it you'll like the double post that I plan for my next upload ^.^

If there was anything that the Warrior of Light would have considered to be the most difficult consequence of her decision, she figured it’d be literally getting married to Zenos yae Galvus. But no, apparently it was just how awful, awkward, and outright infuriating it was to explain to her friends why she chose to go through with this and that she just needs their support in order to truly bring peace to the world. Because that’s her job…  _ right _ ?

The meeting goes just as poorly as the Warrior could have imagined. She rounds everyone up the next day after giving Varis her answer and tries to lighten the mood with a poor joke which led right into her important announcement. She hopes if she keeps calm and nonchalant they’ll just roll with it. Of course, this didn’t go as planned.

Tataru, bless her, immediately takes action, breaking the tense atmosphere with a request for preferred drinks for the meeting at hand. Thancred, of course, responded quite quickly with, “The strongest brew you have, please.”

The rest took their usual tea.

As soon as Tataru leaves the room, the Warrior is assaulted by everyone talking over each other trying to get answers about how she thought that this was a good or even acceptable idea. She thinks to herself that there’s a reason she’s kept around but it is _not_ for her diplomatic abilities and this moment reminds her exactly why she’d rather be out taking action rather than using her words. Hitting things, setting them on fire, or even non-violent physical labor is more her speed. That’s why she typically just smiles and nods along while _they_ do the talking.

After each Scion finishes their initial outburst, Y’shtola and Urianger take a more measured approach to her announcement, trying to gather as much information before painstakingly going over every which way this could be a terrible decision, methodical as they are. Unsurprisingly, they ask multiple times for her to confirm that she was in fact told by the Emperor that Zenos was still alive despite what had been seen at the Royal Menagerie. The Warrior tries to calmly answer their questions to their satisfaction to alleviate their concern.

Meanwhile, Alisae is up in arms but not quite as belligerent as Thancred who after a few concerningly, quickly downed drinks, unfortunately, hasn’t really settled down at all. Alphinaud is just trying to keep the peace while simultaneously asking his own questions. Although, at one point, he’s literally attempting to pull Thancred off the table who has begun to climb up mid-speech about how this is a  _ very terrible idea and how the flying fuck could you have agreed to it _ . 

It’s at this point that the Warrior has had enough. She swiftly rises from her chair, pushing it over in the process with a loud clatter, slapping her palms on the table leaning towards her friends.

“I’ve been charged with protecting the world over and over again. When I’m given an opportunity to do so once more, to see it to conclusion, you choose to doubt me?” She’s feeling cornered. She had hoped that they trusted her judgement more than this.

She takes a deep breath to calm down and collects her thoughts.

“I’ve considered this option for the better part of two weeks, I met with the emperor in person to gauge his request and how he delivered it, to better understand if there are ulterior motives and I saw none.”

At the mention of the emperor a few eyebrows are raised while Thancred goes to rise again only to be firmly pushed back into place by Y’shtola who delivers a sharp expression and then nods her head towards the Warrior asking her to continue pleading her case. The Warrior had forgotten she didn’t really intend to tell them of her little journey to Garlemald. Alone.

“This is not a death sentence; this is a chance at peace. It may not have been how I’d envisioned my life going but what more could I ask for than to finally allow us to achieve our goals and allow the world some rest from all the conflict?” The Warrior looks around the room nearing tears at the frustration of trying to get them to  _ understand _ , “I’m tired of constantly fighting, seeing all the death and destruction of people who just want to live their life with their loved ones. I’m tired of seeing lives torn apart and if there’s a way for me to end that, I’ll do it. I just ask that you guys have my back when I do so.”

The room is finally silent for a few minutes. It feels like an eternity before quietly, Alphinaud asks, “And you’re quite sure that you’re making the right choice for  _ yourself? _ ”

The Warrior is taken aback by his question. It’s been a long time since someone asked what  _ she _ wanted. Does she even know what she wants? At this point she feels it's too late to turn back. She’s chosen her path and she will be resolute in it. Besides, she  _ is _ tired of the constant battles and what feels like a never-ending war. She’ll hopefully have plenty of time for self-fulfillment after the treaty is signed and the dust settles.

As such, she looks at Alphinaud, “Yes, I’m sure.”

He closes his eyes as he nods, then rests his chin on a closed fist, “It seems we have quite the preparations to make then, not the least of which, is talking to the leaders of the alliance and gaining their trust in the matter.”

He looks around the room at the rest of the Scions, “I’m of a mind to do our best to support our friend. She’s supported us for so long, let’s trust her judgement. Besides, she’s stubborn enough I don’t think anything we say will change her mind.”

At this he glances at the Warrior with a smirk, “Or am I wrong to assume that you will not stray from your intended course?”

She just shakes her head in response, relief washing over her. Alphinaud continues, “Well, in that case, if we’re all in agreement, let’s get started.”

The rest of the group is silent for a few moments, before finally Y’shtola speaks, “It’d be wrong of us not to do our best to assist you after all you’ve done. It's about time we return the favor. Don’t mistake our concern for disapproval.”

Thancred interrupts, suddenly appearing slightly more sober, “I disapprove but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you every step of the way. I’m in agreement that I don’t think we could stop you even if we wanted to.”

The Warrior finally breathes a sigh of relief as the rest voice their agreements, immediately shifting to creating a plan for telling the leaders of the alliance. She tunes out at this part though. Now that her friends know about her decision the whole thing is startlingly real and no longer a bizarre dream. Hell, it's potentially closer to the nightmare end of the spectrum considering Zenos’ role in all this, but  _ hopefully _ she can handle it.

Before she can think any further on it she hears Alphinaud clear his throat and say with some finality, “I guess that’s decided then, we’ll split up and gain the alliance leaders’ agreement with this course of action. Then we will plan a formal peace conference to be scheduled with Garlemald. We’ll, of course, be careful when the time comes to meet them and ready for any sort of ambush.”

“We’ll reconvene in a week then,” Y’shtola confirms and the rest nod in agreement. She turns to the Warrior, “Why don’t you take this time to yourself; you’re doing enough as it is.”

By this point, it's time for lunch and Tataru, ever trying to get the Warrior to eat, comes in with a heaping plate of food. It smells marvelous, but considering the topic of the meeting, she struggles to do much more than push it around the plate while taking a nibble here and there. 

She ponders recent events. This is crazy. There are too many variables involved. This could still be a trap to get her trapped in Garlemald but when she thinks back to the exhausted expression the emperor had during their private meeting, she doesn’t truly believe he would have any part in… shenanigans that would break a treaty. Regardless, not that the rest of the world looks at Garlemald in a favorable light, breaking a peace treaty will only make relations between them and the alliance even worse.

Having had enough of pretending to eat she pushes the food away from her and stands up. She plans to nap, but that goes awry when she rounds the corner and runs into Y’shtola outside the door to her room. Apparently, she had been waiting to have a word in private.

“I don’t want to intrude, I just hoped to talk to you one-on-one,” she starts, “Primarily, I just want to make sure there weren’t  _ other _ reasons that made you feel like you had to go through with these plans. They didn’t attempt to blackmail you with anything, coerce you in anyway?”

Caught off guard, the Warrior shakes her head quickly, struggling to form words in response.

“I’ll choose to believe that despite our previous experiences with the empire then, since I trust  _ you _ ,” she continues, “However, I still don’t think I trust this situation. All I ask is that you tread very carefully and be vigilant as we move forward with this.”

The Warrior sighs, “I understand. It does seem weird, the whole,” she vaguely waves her arms around, “thing. Believe me, I was shocked when I first received the letter even requesting that I consider it. But, once I got to Garlemald, there was a look in the emperor’s eyes, a sort of desperation. I can’t help but feel that this war is hurting the empire and its people just as much as Eorzea’s and he sees ending the it as the only way to prevent further damage.”

Y'shtola considers the Warrior’s words, “I’ll have to think on this, you rarely make conclusions without evidence and at risk of repeating myself, I trust you.”

She smiles at the Warrior, “Now, how about that rest we mentioned earlier? You have the full strength of the Scions behind you, and with any luck, all of the alliance, to make sure this goes as well as possible. Make sure you are at full strength as well, you’ll need it.”

She claps her hand on the Warriors shoulder then turns to walk away, to her back the Warrior lets out a quiet thank you. She enters her room, shuts the door, and falls face first into her bed, groaning as loud as she can into the quilt letting out the emotional stress that’s been built up over the past two weeks.

Gasping for air, she rolls over, stares at the ceiling and sends a silent prayer that she’s making the right decision.


	4. Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus reacts to his impending marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not post this. I was too excited.

Angry is an understatement. He’s furious. He’s beyond furious. Yet. He must be calm. He must not react. He must play his part. He must play it faithfully.

Elidibus was very much displeased at Varis’ announcement during their daily meeting. He cannot rightly challenge it, he’s playing the role of heir to the throne, not emperor of Garlemald. The worst part of all of this is Emet-Selch in Solus’ clone body has flounced off to who knows where probably to take a nap. So now he’s a sitting duck waiting.

He should’ve known something was up when Varis’ normally very angry face was slightly less displeased this morning. He optimistically thought that perhaps he just actually had a good night’s sleep and that was all there was to it, but  _ then  _ he heard about the planned treaty between the empire and Eorzea. This is so far off from the plan. He just, he can’t believe that this is happening. He told Varis that this was not supposed to be how things went down and Varis just smiled and said, “What are you going to do about it?”

But that wasn’t all. Varis decided to just really push him over the edge by announcing his engagement. But not just any engagement, he’s engaged to the accursed Warrior of Light. Varis assured him that this is a great honor, clearly. This is done for the good of the star. As if Varis truly understands what is best for the star. He’s just trying to really push his buttons.

What  _ is _ he going to do about it? What _ can _ he do about it? Not much really, nothing that will really change anything. If he directly opposes Varis he could lose his cover. He supposes he’ll have to just roll with it until someone comes to help relieve him of this burden.

At this point, Elidibus realizes he’s been fuming in his, well, Zenos’ quarters for hours. The body is demanding sustenance and he exits the room. He makes his way down to the kitchens where the chef and his crew quickly make him a meal. He takes the tray and brings it back to his room. 

Theoretically, he could have called someone to bring the food to him, but he needed to do  _ something _ that wasn’t pacing the length of his quarters. Setting the tray down on a table near a window, he begins eating while he ponders this conundrum.

Truthfully, now that he’s calmed down, while this does delay their plans it does not eliminate them. Despite wishing to bring their goals to fruition quickly, they have plenty of time. They can wait out these inferior being’s lives if they need to before making further progress. He can only hope that Emet-Selch, wherever he’s gone, is making some sort of progress elsewhere.

In the meantime, he’ll continue to observe and attempt to quietly manipulate events in their favor. With any luck, he can get the Warrior of Light to unwittingly assist them. He’ll have plenty of access to her soon enough. Thinking on that, how  _ is _ he going to handle that?

Not that he remembers much of the world prior to the sundering, but he  _ knows  _ he hasn’t been involved in such a relationship, at least that’s the feeling he has. This isn’t the first time he’s been plunged into an uncomfortable situation though. He’s had plenty of experience navigating the unknown in his very long life. He can forge some sort of relationship, real or fake, with the Warrior.

Perhaps, in time, she’ll become a true ally. Perhaps he can make her understand his plight. If she’s so willing to give herself to her enemy in the name of peace, to save what she considers home, perhaps he can guide her to make the logical leap that he too wants to save his home and in turn all these broken souls. He simply wants to return them to their true form. If only these lesser beings weren’t so attached to what they have now, they would only see that the Rejoining is the one true path to fixing this broken star.

He tries to remember his home. Those memories were lost long ago though. Home is a feeling now, visual memory gone. All he knows is that he must restore it, restore Amaurot. At least he knows the name still. Looking up from his meal, he places down the silverware onto his plate. It does little good to dwell on non-memories. Especially when one can bring things lost to them back from the brink.

With that in mind, he chooses to watch and wait before taking any further action. It does no good to go back on his promise to Varis not to retaliate if he were to choose to oppose the Ascians’ will. No, there is time. Time is one of the few things left he has left.


	5. The Shot Heard Round the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world reacts to the most recent announcement.

It is a universal fact that when people of high station or status are the subject of a rumor, word spreads rapidly. While the peace treaty was an incredible event, the people fixated on one major facet. Soon there’d be a wedding. Eorzea’s beloved Warrior of Light will be given to Garlemald’s heir. 

Most Eorzeans couldn’t believe it. Those in major towns who saw the announcement posted on their walls were more easily convinced but when the word spread by mouth, those on the outskirts, in small towns and villages could hardly imagine it. Their beacon of light being cast into the dark of Garlemald? Never. Inconceivable. 

Despite this, the people prepared celebrations for the coming peace and leaders prepared to sign off on it. This didn’t sit well with the leaders of the Eorzean alliance but when they saw how earnest and war-weary their Warrior had become, they decided they’d follow her course. She already was the brightest star in their night sky. They believed that she’d lead them home, to peace.

So, they too prepared like their people. They offered what they could, setting dates for celebration and festivals to ring in their newfound peace. Gifts between all leaders and the empire were exchanged in good will. A timid first step to repairing relations between them all.

* * *

In Garlemald, Varis made a public announcement. His people were confused. They believed they had been winning the war. Many of his Legatus were hesitant to give up the advantage but relented to their emperor’s will. It took some time, but they settled into the idea that they were finally going to be at peace. Their family members were coming home.

Soon, their concern turned to excitement. Families were reunited and their royal family was expanding, the newest member the renowned and respected Warrior of Light. Garlemald was abuzz with the energy its people exuded while they worked to prepare for the royal wedding day. The dull, grey metal was shined, cleaned, even decorated to dull its sharp edges, make it friendlier, more welcoming. 

They want their home to be ready for her. After all, it's been so long since they’ve celebrated such an event.

Varis can’t believe his plan is coming to fruition. He didn’t think the Warrior would be easy to convince, but he’s glad she was. He doesn’t take her for a fool, but he never considered that she too would be just as weary of the war as he was despite recently getting involved comparatively. Although, the tasks she’s been given have been much more monumental than most soldier’s over their entire career.

He sighs. He must continue to be vigilant. Stay the course. Monitor the Ascians and ensure they do not progress their plans at all costs. He hopes that the Warrior of Light will prove to be a true ally regardless of her knowledge of the Ascians that surround him and soon her as well. He closes his eyes and thinks,  _ time will tell. _

The Warrior spends her time doing what distracts her best. Training. She can’t stop or she believes she’ll flee. She cannot flee. Not this time. Not after she convinced everyone involved that she could do this. Be their hope one last time. So instead she trains. Muscles contracting and relaxing at her command. Aether flowing in measured, practiced strokes. She maintains her calm, confidant façade. Else she risks it all falling apart. No, she will not let that happen. She takes a deep breath and lunges at the target again.

* * *

Zenos is far from home when he hears the news and he is displeased. Truthfully, he’s violently opposed. The Warrior is not one to be bargained with, she is the most prized mark a hunter can hope for. No, it is a disservice to her to  _ beg _ for her, one must earn her. His father did not earn her. His father did not earn her for him, or rather his body, which apparently is still walking around.

He’s taken out his frustration on various soldiers that bar his path home by executing some, in many people’s eyes, unnecessary violence and okay, perhaps they’d be right. The way he dispatched them was not efficient, but it certainly was effective. Effective in two ways, removing them from his path and as a very helpful stress ball of sorts.

It’s been a strange last few weeks, to say the least. Ignoring recent events including the impending royal marriage. How does one truly explain the experience of dying and transferring one’s being onto another’s body, forcing them out and taking ownership? One doesn’t, so Zenos won’t bother trying. He knows he’s always been exceptional so as surprising as it is, he is unphased.

It is bizarre though, as he crosses the land, to see people reacting so  _ positively _ to the end of the war and subsequent marriage announcement. Especially in the Empire. He was under the impression that like himself, his people considered the Empire superior to their planetary neighbors, but they appear content to stop trying to spread the glory of their homeland. This is an interesting development.

His plan hasn’t changed at all though. His body’s impending nuptials have only increased his desire to get back to Garlemald quickly. He’ll earn his body back and then he’ll show them all how one properly catches their prey. He’s been toying with the Warrior of Light for too long it seems. He needs to remind her who is truly worthy and it is  _ not _ some fool whose father arranges a marriage on his behalf. He can’t believe this is happening. He has an image to maintain. With this in mind, he blazes forward on his path. 

* * *

Across the rift, golden eyes snap open from their nap. Their owner senses their brother by all but blood is distressed but not in danger. He shrugs, Elidibus can sort out his own problems for a little longer. He’ll check in soon. Or in a few days. He’s got all the time in the world.


	6. The Road Less Travelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior and her companion head to Garlemald.

Eyes slowly drift open as the sunlight from her window awakens the Warrior of Light from her slumber. Groaning she rolls over so she’s face down in her pillow before her brain ruins any chances of further sleep by reminding her  _ today’s the day she has to travel to Garlemald. _ It's only been a few weeks since the treaty was prepared and signed by each world leader. The last step to ensuring peace is brought to fruition is her arrival to Garlemald and taking her place there as a symbol of unity between the Alliance and the Empire. 

Of course, as she is wont to do, she hasn’t backed a single thing yet. Frantically, she begins running around her room, tossing what she needs in her pack. It's fortunate that her lifestyle hasn’t really allowed her to collect too many personal items. The most personal she has besides her tools of trade and weapons is her journal where she tries to document the things she’s seen and done. She gingerly places it in the top of her pack and glances around the room. Satisfied she hasn’t forgotten anything; she heads to the common room.

“Oh, look, the blushing bride finally rolled out of bed!” Thancred teases her as she walks through the doorway.

“Hardy har, you’re lucky I don’t have the energy to smack you yet,” she replies groggily making her way to the food that was laid out on the table. She picks up some grapes and bread then seats herself next to him.

“Oh, come one, you’d never actually hurt me. But for real, how’re you feeling about this? Still up to moving forward?” Thancred inquires with a worried look in his eyes.

“It’s a little late to turn back now isn’t it?”

“It's never too late until you’ve officially tied the knot. It might not be ideal but I’m sure we could deal with the consequences. What’s the worst that’ll happen? We go back to fighting? Nothing new at this point.”

“You know as well as I do that’s a terrible thing to consider now that the people are getting used to the idea of peace at last.”

“Doesn’t stop me from worrying about you and how the price of this peace is affecting my friend.”

“Awww, you consider me a friend?”

Thancred frowns, “Now,  _ I’m _ going to smack  _ you _ . You know I do, we’ve through too much over the last few years to not be at  _ least _ friends.”

The Warrior snorts in response, “I suppose you’re right, but its still weird to hear you say it out loud.”

“I’m sorry I don’t wear my emotions on my sleeve,” he huffs, crossing his arms.

The Warrior looks in his direction, pausing from her breakfast, “Seriously though, thank you. It means a lot that you’re here to have my back, no matter my decision.”

“Of course, I’m sorry we caused you to doubt it,” he sheepishly responds rubbing the back of his head, “It was… just a lot to take in I guess.”

“Believe me, I know,” the Warrior half-laughed, “It still feels unreal, almost like this is all some strange dream I’m going to wake up from.”

“Want me to pinch you to be sure?” He offers but before can respond, he does it. She shrieks in a way unbecoming as the Warrior of Light and rubs her arm.

“Thanks for letting me answer…” she scowls at him, “but I suppose that confirms it. This isn’t some surreal dream.”

“Only doing my duty as a loyal servant to the renowned Warrior of Light,” he taunts with an impish grin.

The Warrior waves off her title, “You know I don’t like it when you guys refer to me by that title, it feels wrong. I’m not that special. I just pack a mean punch.”

“If that was all you did, people wouldn’t respect you as much as they do, but as you wish.”

She looks ahead, focusing on nothing, “I know, but, I don’t want to be treated as such by my friends. I’ll take as many  _ normal _ moments as I can thank you very much. Anyway,” she stands up from the table, “I believe I have places to go today.”

“That you do, you’ve got someone going with you right? I’d hate for you to be without a friendly place until the rest of us make the journey.”

“Alphinaud deemed it fit to come with. He prefers playing the diplomat anyway, perhaps he’s hoping to better understand their motives by actually speaking with them in their own territory. We’ll see how that goes I suppose.”

“That one always did have something to say, we’ll see how our Garlean friends handle him. Do try to keep him in line, I’d hate to have to come rescue him. The Twelve only know what Alisae would do if she found out he was in any danger.”

She smiles at that, “Oh absolutely, he’ll be watched carefully.”

The boy in question walks into the room, glances briefly in their direction before grabbing his meal and seating himself at the table. “I do hope that you have successfully prepared for our journey,” he pointedly asks the Warrior, “I know you have a habit of leaving such things to the last minute.”

Sheepishly she grins, “I did, in fact, pack just before coming to grab some food. So, I have exceeded your expectations.”

“Well, it took some time, but you finally learned to prepare,” Alphinaud teases while Thancred chuckles at the exchange earning him a dirty look from the Warrior, “At any rate, I believe it's about time that we make our way.”

She nods in response, waving to Thancred as the two make their way out of the Rising Stones. They cannot travel the whole way there through the Aethernet, so they have to make do with non-magical travel relying on their chocobos to make the last leg of the journey. As the weather gets colder, they can tell they are near their destination until finally, they see the large black, metal gates of Garlemald.

“We are the Warrior of Light and her delegate representative of the Scions of the Seven Dawn here to meet with the Emperor,” the Warrior informs the guards. They respond with a curt nod and one of the guards leads the duo through the city. Alphinaud glances around, taking in the sights. She can tell that something is on his mind, but he holds in his thoughts, probably until they can speak in private. She’s pretty sure he’s not impressed by the lack of warmth that the cool, metal structures grant the atmosphere.

Instead of being led to a meeting room, as she had been the first two times she arrived, they were met at the gate by the Emperor with Zenos trailing behind.

With much pomp and circumstance, the Emperor greets them looking at the Warrior of Light, “We are eternally glad to welcome you to our humble home. The journey here went well we hope?”

“Thank you for such a kind greeting, the journey went well despite the cold,” Alphinaud responds, causing the Emperor to look in his direction.

“Ah, I see, you must be the Warrior’s escort from the Scions. I hope your first impression of our city was good,” Varis briefly pauses before continuing, “You appear quite young to be a representative, you must be a remarkable child. What is your name?”

As the two exchange pleasantries the Warrior glances in Zenos’ direction. She realizes that he’s been staring at her during the entire conversation. This sets her on edge, but she supposes she must get used to it considering the future nature of their… relationship. 

She forgets how large he is, easily one of the largest men she’s ever encountered, the Emperor being one of the few exceptions. He is less bulky though without the extra padding the metal armor gives his silhouette. Despite the injuries she had last seen him with, inflicted herself her mind reminds her, he appears to be in good health. There doesn’t even appear to be a scar along his neck where he…

“Examining me, are you?” The focus of her attention speaks, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Flustered, the Warrior quickly retorts, “Merely surprised at how well you healed in such a short time despite the state I last saw you in.”

“I see. Well, I have exceptional healing capabilities, do not worry for my health.” His tone is even, betraying no emotion.

“You’ll have to share your secrets so I too can recover so quickly,” she offers, trying to extend conversation beyond pleasantries. He merely huffs in response, uninterested in continuing, his gaze never leaving her.

She feels as if she is under severe scrutiny, taking a deep breath, she turns her attention back towards the conversation the Emperor and Alphinaud had been having only to realize the two had been watching their interaction.

She shifts her weight, feeling awkward and out of place but thankfully the Emperor cuts the tension, “Perhaps, we should go inside, the air is cold while the palace is warm. I’ll have someone show you to where you each will be staying.”

She looks at Alphinaud who merely shrugs and waves an arm indicating to follow. Together, they walk behind the two royalty who stay silent on their journey towards warmth.

It's some time later and the Warrior finds herself examining her personal guest quarters. They’re only temporary of course, as she’ll be moved to the royal suites rather soon. Unlike the rest of the palace, her room has a certain coziness to it, although that could purely be caused by the large fireplace adorning one wall with the plushest couch that she has ever seen in front of it. Next to it is a large window, showing off the snow-covered Garlean landscape.

On the other side of the room, separated by an intricate, wooden divide, is a large four poster bed with deep maroon, velvet curtains hanging from it. It looks incredibly comfortable and that’s all it takes for her to leap right in, face first.

Its soft cushions gracefully accept her weight as she lands with a quiet “oof”. She grabs an edge of the quilt and immediately rolls to completely wrap herself in a cocoon of the decadent coverings. Unfortunately for her, a loud knock comes from the door to her quarters.

She groans in disappointment before loudly greeting the intruder of her peace, “Come in!”

Much to her dismay, it's not her young, white-haired companion that enters but rather her betrothed. Her eyes widen as he turns the corner towards her bed and she’s spotted by his piercing eyes. She scrambles gracelessly to get up from the covers she’s bound herself with and trips over her own feet as she stands. She throws an awkward smile in his direction and grabs her left arm with her right hand sheepishly, “Uh, sorry, I was just familiarizing myself with the place.”

“I see,” he accepts, a smirk growing on his face, “I was sent here to escort you to dinner. For some reason they didn’t think there was a better candidate for such a duty than I.”

“I cannot fathom why’d they think that. It must be some clever ploy for them to try to force us to get along,” she teases, hoping to further lighten the mood.

“Perhaps, you’re right. Regardless, we should be on our way lest our food is cold when we arrive,” he extends an arm towards her which she awkwardly accepts wrapping her hand on his elbow. Arms linked, they make their way out of her room and towards the dining hall. The height difference between them makes this awkward but she does her best to appear graceful despite her body’s typical lack thereof out of battle.

Zenos seems to be thinking along the same lines as he quips, “I would have though one such as yourself would have better control of her body merely rising out of bed.”

“Perhaps I would have if I didn’t have such a surprising guest.”

He hums at this, “Is it so surprising for one to visit their betrothed?”

Her face reddens at his suggestion and her grip tightens on his arm. He seems to notice as he continues, “I see. You’re uncomfortable with our coming nuptials.” If he feels disappointment she cannot tell. His face is heavily guarded, betraying no emotion.

She struggles for words for a bit before finally responding, “I simply never thought such an event was in the cards for me. As such, I don’t think I’d have ever been completely comfortable with the idea. I’m still processing it.”

“Fair enough, however, prior to becoming renowned as the Warrior of Light, you never considered such a future?”

“I…” she pauses, “I’ve always been a bit of a nomad. I never liked sitting still and so I didn’t. I don’t think a relationship could have pinned me down back then. Only now is it happening because it's my duty to the world to bring peace.”

Zenos finally tilts his head in her direction, “Your sense of duty is that strong?”

“Yes. It’s been my guiding principle for the last few years. How else would I have been crazy enough to slay primals, let alone face you in battle,” she jokes. That gets a more genuine smile out of him.

“I can respect a sense of purpose; I too have been following my duty for far too long. It has consumed me to some degree, I suppose,” he muses.

“Then, perhaps, together we can find ourselves again,” she offers.

Surprised, he merely nods in return, as they finally arrive at their destination, the aroma of the food guiding the Warrior the last few steps to the table. She’s seated near the head of the table to the left of the Emperor, Alphinaud at her side, while Zenos is facing her seated to the Emperor’s right. 

She’s disappointed when she realizes her plate is empty and her stomach growls loudly. She quickly looks around to see her companions all looking at her, “I haven’t really eaten much today. We didn’t stop for a mid-day meal on the way here.” She awkwardly laughs. 

Alphinaud gives her  _ a look _ because he definitely offered that they stop but she vehemently denied that she was hungry. Which was true at the time. She was far too anxious to consider eating earlier but now she’s famished and wishing she had. Before anyone can make a comment though, their meal is brought before them.

Idle talk is made. Alphinaud compliments the chef. She’s tuning everyone out. Her mind is exhausted over the past few weeks and all she wants is to enjoy a good meal. That is until she hears her name, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“So, Warrior, are you ready for the official public announcement tomorrow?” Varis turns to her.

She’s caught off guard. She didn’t realize that she’d have to go out into public so soon. Zenos seems unphased though, perhaps she should have expected it. 

“I’m ready to do whatever it takes for this process to go smoothly,” she responds, which is technically the truth despite her lack of confidence about appearing in public already. Her response seems to appease the emperor though as he simply nods. 

“It should be a fairly simple ordeal, more ritual than necessity. It’s purely a formal announcement to the people of Zenos’ intentions towards you. You’ll merely be appearing on the royal balcony together.” Without waiting for a response, he turns back towards Zenos continuing whatever quiet conversation they had been having just prior.

Alphinaud looks at her concerned which she responds to with a barely perceptible nod. He reaches over and squeezes her arm gently before continuing his meal. She completes her meal in silence, enjoying each bite, while she observes the interactions between the Emperor and his son. They don’t seem very close based on their mannerisms. They interact like two businessmen rather than family. Seems strange, but she supposes royal family dynamics may be very different than what she’s used to seeing.

Too soon, she realizes her plate is empty and is balked at finding that she wouldn’t be receiving more. Alphinaud sees her slight frustration and smirks at her, again reminding her that she did this to herself. As the Emperor stands from his meal, so does Zenos. She and Alphinaud quickly follow their lead and they are dismissed with the Emperor’s nod.

“So, first impressions so far?” Alphinaud inquires of her during their walk to their rooms. 

“It's cold and dreary here, but not unmanageable. The bed is ridiculously luxurious though and I’m very excited to be trying it out tonight,” she ends with a smile.

“The weather did not escape my notice either, but I meant more specifically, what are your first impressions of Zenos now that you’ve interacted with him outside of battle?”

“He’s very different than I thought. More contemplative. His words are measured.”

“Interesting, seems quite contrary to the man we’ve seen thus far. Although, we both know that you lose all sense of balance outside of battle so perhaps we shouldn’t be too surprised that he too has his differences.”

She huffs at the reminder, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ve got two left feet 90% of the time. At least during the 10% it counts I’m incredibly graceful.”

“Full glad we both are of that fact. It doesn’t stop it from being humorous when we’re greeted with your most recent catastrophe.”

Her door is now in front of them, the casual conversation making the journey feel short. 

“I suppose I bid you goodnight then,” Alphinaud smiles at her, “Please, do not hesitate to come to me if you need anything. We’re all worried for you.”

“I appreciate your concern and I don’t blame you for it. I truly believe though that I’m making the right choice.”

“Right choice or not, we’ve got your back, no matter how events unfold.” 

With that he leaves her and the Warrior turns to her room. While she was gone the fireplace was lit and now the air is balmy. She sheds her clothes leaving only her smalls and crawls into the large bed. Exhaustion takes over and before she knows it, she’s asleep.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elidibus contemplates the Warrior as he's begun to get to know her.

The next morning, Elidibus can’t stop thinking about the Warrior. He’s not entirely sure what he expected out of her, but he’s used to heroes being in it for the glory, for the fame, but she seems different. She has a selfless purpose, putting people she doesn’t even know ahead of herself. This catches him off guard. Her efforts are valiant even if misguided, he knows what will truly save the people of the star and it's not what she has been doing so far. 

The other part of his brief conversation with her the prior night that he hadn’t anticipated was her genuine kindness towards him. He opened up the slightest bit and her first reaction was to offer her assistance in finding himself again. He doesn’t need such a thing, but he can appreciate her efforts. He knows what he’s lost and how he can regain it. Unfortunately, he cannot do it while she continues to exist as she is. She’s fractured, not whole. Only a fragment of who she would be when he accomplishes his goal. 

His musings are interrupted as he hears music echo throughout the hallway he was aimlessly walking down. He follows the sound until he reaches a fairly large room that houses a grand piano. Seated at it is the Warrior of Light. Her eyes are closed as her fingers dance across the keys. The song is melancholic, but beautiful. She sways in time with the notes, leans in as she forces more volume from the strings, her foot a metronome maintaining pace. If he didn’t know better, he’d suspect she’s never seen a battle in her life. She seems serene, innocent. 

Before he knows it, he’s walked up behind her, swept into the sound of her soul being poured into the music. She doesn’t notice him, all she is aware of is the sound she’s creating. He dares not interrupt. He would never end such a beautiful song. It's familiar. He cannot place it. He’s experienced so much over the years, he assumes that he’s heard it during his time trying to repair the star.

That is, until he notices her soul. Surprise shoots through his body. He knows this soul. He doesn’t know where or how, but he unmistakably recognizes the soul contained within the Warrior. If only he could _remember_. If only he could ask Emet-Selch, but the bastard is still missing. He feels as if he’s missing something important, precious.

“Zenos? I, I mean, my lord?”

He’s pulled out of his thoughts. In his mad search of his limited memory he didn’t hear the music stop, didn’t see her turn around and spot him. He can barely form a thought and ends up just grunting in response.

“I’m terribly sorry if I’m not supposed to be in here. I just…” the Warrior pauses, “I woke up rather early and couldn’t get back to sleep. You know, getting used to sleeping in unfamiliar places, it can take some time. Anyway, I decided to explore a bit and I found this room and I just couldn’t resist from trying such a beautiful instrument.”

She gestures to the piano, its black, ebony finish reflects the light of the sun that peeks through the windows, “I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries. That was not my intent.”

He realizes he’s just been staring at her, very intensely, probably closer to unsettling. “You should not apologize. It’s been quite some time since music rang through these halls. Where did you learn that song? It was quite beautiful.”

She blushes at the compliment and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “I don’t really know. It's just a song that I’ve always known I guess. I’ve expanded on it over the years I suppose but it's been ever present in my life.”

“Interesting, it sounded as if it had been composed by one of the greats,” she blushes further at such praise, “Do you normally write your own music?”

“No, just this one. I’m not even really properly trained, just picked it up as I travelled. I typically play the lute as it's easier to bring with me on my journeys. Although, recently it's been irreparably damaged and I haven’t been able to replace it. I was incredibly relieved to see this piano here to finally play _something_ again.”

“Well, should you feel the urge again, I do not see it being a problem to return here,” he offers a gentle smile, surprising himself. He does not intend on getting attached to this creature but something draws him in, “Have you fed yourself yet this morning.?”

She shakes her head, hair falling out from behind her ears all over again. He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but reaches out and gently pushes the strands back into place. Once he realizes what he’s done, he pulls his hand back quickly and clears his throat.

“Well, there’s no sense continuing on an empty stomach. Especially considering the announcement we’re making today.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she gets up from the piano slowly, letting her hands brush across its surface before making her way to the hall. At the exit she turns back towards him, “Are you coming?”

Elidibus smiles before walking towards her extending his arm, “Absolutely.”

He finds himself enjoying her comforting presence and considering that, perhaps this arrangement won’t be so terrible after all.

* * *

When the Warrior had explored the palace she hadn’t expected to find a piano hidden away in a room. She also hadn’t expected to be found playing it, however, looking back, that was a silly thought. How does one not get found making so much noise? Surely someone would have noticed eventually, but of course it was Zenos.

So far, their interactions since she arrived have been awkward at best. She’s been trying to be friendly though and feels like perhaps progress is being made. Especially after he touched her after their conversation about her playing. The simple gesture was unexpected, not necessarily unwanted, but felt out of character for him. She’s not sure if he’s fully aware of why he reached out to help with her unruly hair. She saw, however briefly, a confusion flicker across his face as he realized what he’d done and he’d pulled his hand away a little too quickly for it to have been entirely intentional.

Their breakfast was shared in silence, which the Warrior was okay with. She was very anxious for the morning’s later events. No matter how simple the Emperor assured her they would be, she was not particularly excited to be the center of attention in public. Her attitude did not improve when she entered her room to be met with a few handmaidens who immediately swarmed her to prepare her for the event.

Never in her adult life, has she been bathed by another, let alone _multiple_ people but that streak is broken in this moment. They wash _everywhere_. Her hair is lathered in insanely pungent soap. Any speck of filth that can be found on her body is expertly wiped away. 

She sees them eyeing her scars, politely attempting not to stare, and she’s reminded of how her life has marked her body. She’s not a stately woman fitting of royalty. She’s a battle-hardened warrior who’s seen and caused her fair share of destruction. The reminder only serves to feed into insecurities about her coming role in the empire. She can only hope that the people accept her as she is.

She’s pulled from her thoughts as the handmaidens begin to pull her out of the tub. Apparently she had missed their direction to get out and so they began to take matters into their own hands. She reaches for a nearby towel to dry herself off but apparently, even that is not something she is allowed to do.

“No, mistress, this is our duty. Even a single hair out of place reflects poorly on us,” one of the girls explains.

“I see. Even if I were to take full responsibility for the end result?”

“Even then, we’re expected to be absolutely sure you’re ready for the announcement.”

“Well, for your sake, I’ll allow you to continue your work,” she smiles at them, “I’m sure you’ll do a much better job than I could anyway. My skills lie elsewhere after all.”

They all smile at that, continuing their work. They help her slip into fine small clothes and corset which she finds uncomfortable and restraining and, if she has any say in it, will be banned promptly. The gown that’s been chosen for her is full length, made with a heavy fabric of a deep maroon. The weight of it is substantial on her shoulders. They fix up her hair and when they appear satisfied with her appearance, they leave her to her peace.

The Warrior looks at herself in the mirror near her bed. She doesn’t recognize the person looking back at her. She’s too refined. Sighing she looks away, hoping to get some respite on the couch next to the warm fire when she hears a knock.

Opening the door, she’s met with Zenos, who greets her with, “It’s time. Are you ready?”

She bites her lip and nods, suddenly much more nervous than before. He extends an arm, like he did this morning in the piano room and she takes it, attempting to anchor herself in preparation. His other hand reaches over and places itself over her own and he gently squeezes. She looks up at him.

“If it's any consolation, I’m also not terribly excited about going out in public either. I much prefer to work behind the scenes,” Zenos offers with a timid smile.

“Well then, I suppose we go together,” she smiles in kind.

“Yes, together.” 

And so they walk.

* * *

The crowd bustles with excitement, but one member is purely watching with a severe intensity. Blue eyes stare forward at the royal balcony, waiting. Music announces the entrance of the people for which there is cause for celebration. He sees his body, walking arm in arm with the Warrior of Light. The real Zenos scowls. 

There is a pretender in his body that dares lay claim on his prey. He has much to consider, but he will remedy this situation. No matter what.


	8. A Contract is Signed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wedding bells*

Despite the frigid air, songbirds welcomed the morning sun ringing in the dawn of the royal wedding day. It would seem serene if it weren’t for how the Warrior had been rudely awakened. Not with the gentle chirps of the birds outside but instead with a pillow in the face.

“Wake up already! You wanted to do this, so we’re going to make sure you have the best damn wedding you can get!”

The Warrior blindly throws the pillow at the voice grumbling only to be interrupted by a pillow hitting her in the face once again.

“Has being here frozen your ears off? I said get up!” 

Suddenly, the voice has pounced landing on top of the Warrior in her bed and this finally wakes her up.

“What do you think you’re doing, Alisae? Hold that thought, when did you get here?”

Instead of Alisae responding though, a voice carries over from behind the room divider.

“We arrived just a bit earlier this morning,” Y’shtola comes into view, “Certain people though wanted to come and wake up to ensure that everything was taken care of for your big day.” Y’shtola sips from a rather large teacup that she must have procured from the kitchen before coming to her quarters. 

“So, what exactly did you have in mind for getting ready?” The Warrior asks. Alisae’s large, cheshire grin is a cause for concern.

* * *

Apparently Alisae’s plan of preparing for the wedding wasn’t what most people would consider preparing for a wedding. Her idea was to go out into the training yard that she saw on her way in and to knock the crap out of the training dummies. The Warrior was very pleasantly surprised and seized the opportunity to relieve stress with some good ole’ physical activity.

Once they had their fill of the dummies, they began to spar. The Warrior chose to match Alisae’s weapon of choice and off they went, each taking turns lunging and dodging, tossing spells at each other, narrowly dodging each bolt. Y’shtola merely enjoyed the view and ensured that they did not damage the property or themselves taking advantage of the staff’s desire to ensure that she had all the tea that she could drink. 

It takes a couple hours but the two of them are exhausted and lay beside each other revelling in the cool air. Eventually, Y’shtola reminds them they have a  _ very important event _ to prepare for. Reluctantly they get off the ground where they were cooling off and head back to the Warrior’s quarters. 

“We’ll be right back, we’ll just grab what we need and we can all get ready together,” Alisae says with an encouraging smile.

“I’d like that very much,” the Warrior responds, anxiety rising as the big moment rapidly approaches. She chooses to take that time to quick rinse off from her workout. She definitely did not want to be sweaty at her own wedding, arranged or otherwise.

By the time she’s done bathing, it doesn’t take long until she hears them re-enter her room carrying their bundle of clothes for the day. Alisae, not much for extremely formal-wear, has found a pretty but functional outfit that allows her room to breathe. Y’shtola did much the same however her dress went to the floor in contrast to Alisae’s knee length ensemble. Her dress is an elegant black that contrasted well with her hair whereas Alisae’s maintained her reddish-pink theme that she was known for using to distinguish herself from her twin. 

The Warrior’s gown on the other hand was a white ensemble, rather simple in design but the simplicity gave it an elegant touch. The only lace the dress has hangs from the waist down just past the edges of the skirt giving it a floral impression and the neckline hangs just off of her shoulders. She didn’t really get to choose it but she was very glad to see that it wasn’t an exceptionally frilly dress. The only non-white part was a deep-red cord that was intricately knotted at her waist. 

Working together, the girls helped each other into their respective attire. Soon the same handmaidens from the announcement ceremony came and ensured that everything was put on correctly and made adjustments as necessary. Y’shtola and Alisae looked on with amused expressions as the Warrior was dolled up quite contrary to her regular preferences. By the end her thick, unruly hair had been tamed and pulled into an updo keeping it out of her face.

“You clean up quite well, if I do say so myself,” Y’shtola remarks after the handmaidens do their grand reveal of their finishing touches and take their leave, causing the warrior to blush. 

“You do look great, but are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We could, I don’t know, crawl out that window and escape right now,” Alisae pipes up with a concerned look.

“No, I’m sure I can do this, but thanks. Honestly? Zenos has been strangely kind the last few days.”

Alisae sighs in response, “No one can say I didn’t at least offer the window route. But what do you mean? You can’t tell me you actually  _ like  _ Zenos now.”

“I didn’t say that, I said he’s been kind. There’s a difference, thank you very much.”

Alisae smirks, “Suuure, whatever you say.” 

The Warrior blushes a bit at the implication but decides to ignore the remark. They hear a knock at the door and someone asks through it, “Mistress? Are you ready? It's almost time.”

Alisae snorts, “They call you  _ mistress _ here? Oh my gods.”

Ignoring that comment, the Warrior informs the voice that they’re ready and will be right out before turning to Alisae and slapping her arm. 

“I suppose it's time to go,” the Warrior says once she turns to her companions.

Y’shtola speaks quietly, “I ask once more, are you sure you’re ready and willing to go through with this? Say the word and we’ll whisk you away.”

“No. I’ve got this,” she responds, “I’ll never turn my back on those who need me.”

“As you wish.”

Together, they make their way down the hallways towards the entrance to the throne room. At the entrance they are met with Alphinaud, Urianger, and Thancred who greet them and ask the Warrior much the same questions she’s already answered for Alisae and Y’shtola. The time draws near and the Warrior’s nerves start to get the best of her until she feels a hand grip her arm, helping her maintain her balance. She looks to its owner.

“Do not fear, we’re here with you and we’re not going anywhere,” Thancred tells her with an encouraging smile, “Besides, apparently Urianger and I have been charged with making sure you get down the aisle in one piece. Can’t do that if you collapse without even stepping foot in the room.”

“‘Tis true, hardly could we consider our task complete if you were to pass out here,” Urianger adds.

The Warrior can do nothing more than nod, tears threatening to fall from her eyes from the pressure of what she’s about to do and the kind actions of her friends. So instead of doing anything, she yanks them all one by one into a hug. Then when she’s composed herself, she looks to Urianger and Thancred who extend their arms that she links her own through, and she steps through the door.

If one were to ask the Warrior what she recalls of her wedding day, there’s not much of the actual ceremony that she  _ does  _ remember. She focused so hard on just performing her part. She knows she made it down the aisle with the assistance of two of her friends. She knows she said the correct words, at the correct times, and participated in the handfasting using the traditional cloth saved for royal weddings. She knows that she turned and held hands with Zenos in a sign of unity as they addressed the crowd after they signed the certificate.

But the one thing she knows  _ and  _ remembers the most is that there was a pair of wide, shocked, golden eyes, fixated on her for the entire ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time as I am very busy with school work this week so I probably won't be able to update daily like I have been. I'll do my best to make it up to you guys! <3


	9. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding reception shenanigans and someone pays the Warrior a visit.

Many who know the Warrior off the battlefield are aware that she lacks a certain coordination one would expect from someone who is praised for her battle prowess. The Warrior of Light fears that most of Garlemald would know this embarrassing fact by the end of the night as she and Zenos make their way together to the ballroom where a large reception was being held to celebrate their joining. 

The hall was decorated extravagantly and a string quartet sat on the far side providing music for the evening. As the couple entered, their presence was announced and every guest turned to greet them with applause. The Warrior’s grip tightens on Zenos’ arm and just like the other day, he squeezes back in reassurance. 

“We go together, do not forget,” he reminds her gently and they walk to the head table where their dinner will be served. He pulls out her chair and motions for her to sit and then seats himself. 

The Warrior cannot stay focused on her meal, delicious as it is. She’s distracted by those aureate eyes that continue to follow her. The man that owns them sticking to the shadows, attempting to remain unseen. If Zenos notices him, he does not show it. She does her best to turn her attention to the Scions, her friends, that are seated nearby. They seem to be, for the most part, enjoying their evening, bantering amongst themselves. She’s glad that at the very least, this evening can be a chance of respite for them. They, too, have been working hard for peace for a long time.

Soon, their table is cleared and all that’s left is the ball. Once again, the couple is announced for their first official dance and she is led onto the dance floor. Zenos seems to sense her discomfort and gives a questioning look.

“I’m not exactly the most graceful person, as you’ve seen before.”

“Ah, well it's good then that you just need to follow my lead,” he keeps a firm grip on her as he begins to guide her through the steps. She’s surprised by how simple it is to do, although despite her best efforts she still steps on his toes periodically. She finds herself lost in the music much like when she performs her own songs. It's a wonderful feeling. She feels peace.

Too soon though, that peace is interrupted and the song ends. She looks up to see Zenos staring at her strangely.

“What are you looking at?”

A smirk grows on his face, “Am I not allowed to look at my  _ wife _ .” The Warrior blushes at the title, quickly looking down. Zenos reaches down though and lifts her face towards him, gripping her chin.

“No need to be so embarrassed, I’m merely teasing. I was simply thinking, if I had to do this, at least it's with you.”

“Oh really, and why am I so tolerable for such a situation?”

Zenos hums, “I think I’ll keep my secrets.”

She scowls at that, “You dare keep secrets from your  _ wife? _ ” She’s teasing and he knows it.

“I think, in this instance, I will. Sorry to disappoint you so early in the marriage.”

“I’ll just have to work that habit out of you, I suppose.”

“That you will.”

She looks around realizing that they’ve just been standing on the dance floor while everyone else has been watching. Embarrassed, she pulls Zenos to the side to escape the focus of the crowd.

“I think… I’m gonna get some fresh air. Do you mind?” He simply shakes his head in response and turns to observe the crowd, “I’ll be right back, I just… I just need some alone time.”

Before he can say anything in response she makes her way towards the courtyard outside the ballroom. The crisp night air causes goosebumps to appear on her exposed skin but she ignores the sensation. It feels cleansing in a sense to get out of the suffocating gaze of the crowd. She’s barely had a moment of reprieve when--

“I see the newly crowned princess is not so easily chained to her husband’s side.”

Startled, she whips her head around, instinctively reaching to her side where she normally keeps a dagger but there’s none to be found.

“Ah, ah, do not fear. I’ve only come to offer my congratulations.” The owner of the voice steps from the shadows revealing the same golden eyes that have been watching her since the ceremony.

“Who are you and what do you want? I am not someone to be trifled with.”

“Oh trust me, I know, my vaunted hero.”

She stays in a defensive pose but evaluates the man in front of her. His brunette hair lays in waves that end at about his cheekbones with one lock that is pure white. He wears what appears to be Garlemald regalia but she does not recognize him from her stay here so far. 

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, yes, you’re right. At the risk of sounding rude, I didn’t plan on answering it.” He steps closer to her until the gap between them is almost non-existent. “I take pride in being truthful, and I don’t believe I could be truthful with you as you are.”

Her eyebrows raise in response, “I’ll try not to take that negatively, but why are you here if you don’t want to answer my questions?”

“I merely came to confirm something and so I have. No, to pre-emptively answer your next question, I will not share what I have confirmed.”

She scowls, “You leave me with more questions than answers it seems.”

“That I do. Perhaps you’ll be able to recall some of the answers on your own. But, I must take my leave. Congratulations, hero, and I do hope I’ll see you again.”

With that baffling statement, the man walks away and as his back is turned he does a lazy wave over his shoulder. What does he mean by “recall” the answers? Why would she suddenly be able to answer such questions on her own? Perturbed, the Warrior heads back inside, before she’s even made it all the way in the door, she’s tackled by Alisae.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Did you think you could get away with  _ not _ dancing with me? Or any of us. How dare you?” Before she could even argue, the Warrior is being dragged by the shorter girl back onto the dance floor where they dance together, in a much less elegant manner than she had earlier. 

“Soooo, what were you doing outside, huh? Finally decided to make a break for it but chickened out?” Alisae asks as they spin around hand in hand. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I just liked the night air?”

“You know we trust you, if you like the night air so be it, but you were gone for quite some time.”

“I had an unexpected guest. He did not tell me who he was or what he wanted and before I knew it he was gone. Nothing remarkable but don’t worry, I’ll be aware of my surroundings.”

“Hmph, do you think we need to do a search?”

“No, I think it’s fine. He didn’t seem threatening really, just creepy.”

“If you say so, but the moment I get wind of something nefarious going on, I’m coming back to kick someone’s a--”

“Alisae!” Alphinaud walks up to them, “We’re in public at a royal event, could you  _ please _ try to remember to hold your tongue.”

“I’m just showing concern for our dear friend!”

“Concern or not, you can choose your language more wisely.”

“And what are you two arguing about now?” Y’shtola now joins the group forming on the floor. 

“It wasn’t an argument, it was a reprimanding.  _ Someone _ ,” Alphinaud gives Alisae a scolding look, “wasn’t keeping in mind where she is when using colorful language.”

“I see, well perhaps it's time for  _ both  _ of you to head to your rooms. The night’s wrapping up anyway.”

“But!” they exclaim in unison.

“Nope, I think it's time for little scions to get some rest. Everyone else will be there soon as well, do not worry.”

Another person walks up, “I do believe the sorceress is correct. My wife and I will be retiring to our rooms very shortly anyway.”

The Warrior turns to Zenos with a quizzical expression.

“I simply get bored at such events and I figured you’d like to escape the crowd as well,” he shrugged, “I’m attempting to get back in your good graces after leaving you disappointed earlier.”

“Hmm, I see, I suppose I can give you a second chance,” she smiles back.

“Good to see the two of you getting along. Quite the contrast to the last time I saw you together.” Y’shtola comments after beholding the scene.

“Oh yes, well when you’re on opposite sides of the battlefield that’s how it goes isn’t it?” Zenos responds.

“I suppose it is.”

“Either way, I’m going to retire early, will you join me?” Zenos extends his hand to the Warrior.

“I’ll accept your offer,” she turns to the twins, “behave you guys, I don’t want to hear about more mischief in the morning.”

“Don’t get into mischief yourself tonight!” Alisae retorts, causing the Warrior to turn a deep red. Instead of acknowledging it, she leaves the room, Zenos following behind with a smirk on his face.

Once they reach the hall she takes the path she normally takes to her quarters when she’s stopped by Zenos’ voice, “You’re going the wrong way.”

“No, I’m not, my room is this way.”

“That’s not your room anymore, we’re expected to share quarters now.”

That leaves her speechless, she  _ knows _ that’s what normally happens but she didn’t really consider it.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you. I just know the servants have already cleaned up that room and it's no longer suitable for use at this time. They’ve probably stripped the bed of all those blankets you’re fond of.”

“Well, if this room you speak of still has its blankets, I suppose I could be convinced to go.”

“I can confirm, there are blankets. Allow me to show you the way.”

She follows his lead down a different corridor than she’s used to. She supposes its leads to the royal suites. It serves as a strange reminder that  _ she’s royalty _ now. Together they approach a door and she goes to open it but before her hand reaches the handle, she feels her body get scooped up.

“I hear it’s good luck to carry the bride across the threshold,” Zenos replies to her questioning gaze before walking them into the room. It’s much larger than her previous room, mostly because it's more of a suite. They have their own main room with bookshelves, fireplace, and seating. There’s a door that leads to what appears to be the bedroom and next to that is a washroom. 

“I can sleep out here if you wish, I know this is a marriage of convenience,” Zenos’ voice interrupts her evaluation of the room.

“That hardly seems fair, sleep in the bed. Just keep your hands to yourself.”

“As you wish, but, before we sleep, I have a gift.”

Shock spikes through the Warrior, “You got me a gift? You didn’t have to do that. I don’t have anything to give in return.”

“Do not worry, I only thought of it the other day.” He goes into the bedroom and walks out with a gorgeous lute. “You mentioned yours was damaged and I very much enjoyed your music the other day. This is as much a gift for you as it is for me if you grace me with more of your music.”

The Warrior stands dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly leaps at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She’s surprised by his kindness. This gesture has convinced her that, perhaps, this whole arrangement will be easier than she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fortunately got a good amount of stuff done between yesterday and this morning so I figured, why not post another chapter. I hope it meets your expectations! <3


	10. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is had. Dreams are dreamt. Stalkers stalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. When I realized that this was the next chapter I couldn't help myself and just wanted to yeet it due to my excitement. So here's the yeetening.

Elidibus lies in bed next to the sleeping Warrior of Light, thoughts consuming him. Everything about her has caught him off guard, from their initial interactions when she arrived to her hug when he gifted her the lute. The lute, that’s another thing he’s not entirely sure about. He hasn’t considered another’s feelings besides his brethren (maybe) in millenia and now he’s worrying about what this sundered soul thinks of him?

 _Her soul_. That’s another mystery that he’s got before him. He knows he knows that soul. Why can’t he remember? His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a portal open next to him. The Warrior shifts a bit in her sleep but does not awake, to his fortune. Out walks Emet-Selch who merely motions at him to follow and then returns from where he came.

Carefully he removes himself from the blankets and does as he’s silently asked. The portal leads him to the void, a familiar meeting place. He doesn’t get to ask any questions of his own before Emet-Selch asks one of him.

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“Did you know who she was before you continued with whatever ridiculous plan you’ve got going on right now?”

“The Warrior? I recognize her but I don’t know how,” Elidibus finds himself trying so hard to just _remember,_ “No, I haven’t been able to recall. My memory has failed me.”

“I see.” Emet-Selch pauses thinking about something. “I forget just how much you don’t remember.”

“You clearly do recognize her. Who was she?”

Emet-Selch looks at Elidibus’ face, studying it before finally sighing, “She’s Azem, Elidibus, she’s Azem.”

The situation has become much more complicated it seems.

* * *

While Elidibus got answers, the Warrior dreamed.

She dreamt of a sprawling city with tall spires filled with hooded beings that spoke a musical language. She dreamt of magic that seemed more like a miracle. She dreamt of dear friends and fellowship. She dreamt of love. She was part of a group of people that helped maintain the city, protect and monitor it. Her duty took her away from the city though but her wanderlust loved it. She saw the world and shared her discoveries with her people.

But soon, that wondrous world befell horror. Try as she might she could not save it and drastic measures were taken that she could not, would not be a part of. Monsters spawned that caused so much loss, so much destruction. Buildings crumbled, rivers dried, the planet was dying and with it the people’s hopes. 

She fights as best she can. She tries to bring life back to the star. She desperately searches for an answer. Trying and failing, an endless cycle. Her hope begins to fail. Her friends fall in battle, some lost to their plan to save the planet, her dearest love no longer the man she knew. Suddenly, it was all too much for her, the dream goes black, and the Warrior wakes up with a sense of longing.

She feels tears stream down her face, but she has no idea why. The dream is lost.

While Elidibus got answers, the Warrior got more questions.

* * *

Shocked is an understatement. Elidibus is speechless, which is not a feeling he experiences very frequently. Normally when he doesn’t speak, it's of his own volition, not for lack of words. But here, he doesn’t know what to say. 

“I didn’t know for sure when I saw her from a distance at the ceremony. So, naturally, I had to get closer. I _had_ to know. You understand, surely.” Emet-Selch’s normally composed exterior began to deteriorate as he explained himself. All Elidibus can do is nod in response and the Architect continues, “I go to her, I just, I needed to _see_ her and there she was. Her soul the same color as I remember it. Yes, it's sundered, but I know that soul,” he sighs, “But she does not know me.”

“She doesn’t know any of us. You cannot take that too harshly.”

“I understand that, but she was _gone_ and now she’s here. She’s so similar but not quite the same.”

“What do you intend to do?”

“Whatever it takes to get her back.”

“We cannot stray from Lord Zodiark’s path, do not forget that.”

“You think I have forgotten? No, what I wish to do shouldn’t require straying from his path. I do not intend to prevent the Ardor.”

“So what is your plan? Tell me, how are you going to get her to remember you, your past?”

Emet-Selch merely smiles in response and turns away. Before he gets the chance to leave, Elidibus speaks once more.

“I might not remember much of back then but I do remember one thing about Azem and I can confirm that she still remembers that song you wrote together. I heard her play it the other day. I recognized the song but didn’t make the connection until now and it was as beautiful as it was back then. I hope that can bring you some peace on the matter.”

Emet-Selch turns back, “Perhaps, there is more hope than I thought.” This time when he turns, he truly takes his leave. 

Elidibus waits a moment in the void, questioning just how he didn’t recognize the Architect’s soul-bond partner, questioning just how he too was starting to understand what made her so alluring. He cannot, will not consider what exactly that means. Thinking about it will only make it more painful when truthfully, inevitably nothing could come of it.

* * *

Outside the royal suite, a pair of watchful eyes gaze upon the Warrior of Light asleep in her bed. His true body seems to have left her alone. Fortunate. He takes the opportunity to enter the suite from the courtyard porch entrance, swinging the door inward quietly. Making his way to the bedroom, he creeps silently until he’s crouched next to her. Her sleep is deep, vividly dreaming it seems. 

He takes a chance and reaches to her cheek to stroke it, “It seems you’ve grown complacent since I’ve been gone. No matter, we both know what you’re capable of.”

She stirs slightly in her sleep and he steps back. Before leaving the room he leaves a reminder for her. A reminder that _he_ is still out there. Something small, a message that is vague but she should understand its meaning. Then, he slips out just as silently as he went in.


	11. The Architect's Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch begins preparations for his plan.

Originally, when Emet-Selch constructed the recreation of Amaurot beneath the surface of the Tempest it was meant to serve as a small comfort and reminder for him and a way to help Elidibus remember anything about their home. Not that he’d admit going out of his way to help Elidibus.

But now? Now, he has an entirely different goal. He’s found her. Well, mostly her. She’s seven-fourteenths of her. But seven-fourteenths is better than the zero he’s had for millenia. He’s wandering the streets of his recreation, trying to ensure that  _ everything _ is perfect, each detail in its proper place. If his plan is going to work, no he needs it to work, he must be absolutely confident in his ability to recall the city they called home.

Various shades of citizens lost long ago address him by his title as he walks through the streets. He merely nods in return. The lack of true personality from them is one thing out of his control. He hopes that his lack of ability in that area doesn’t backfire on him. He’s hoping that even just the landscape is enough to help her recall something,  _ anything _ .

The biggest thing he needs to ensure is correct is their home, but he’s confident it is. Surely he can remember what the apartment they shared looked like. He’s already spent hours in there, relishing in the comfort of the familiar space for as long as he can bear until the memories become too much. The small comfort being drowned out with an overwhelming pain and longing for what once was. Pushing those thoughts out of the way he moves on. For now, he gazes at his handiwork of the city at large. 

Buildings tower over him and in this body they seem comically large and disproportionate. The spires that spot the skyline twist and turn as they reach for the sky. In the depths of the ocean, the city is shrouded in eternal twilight but that’s no matter, the city at night was always one of his favorite views, if only because he could see the look of wonder in her…

No, he must not get distracted with such thoughts. He has a duty to fulfill. He shifts his focus to the building internals, starting with the one he’s most familiar; the Bureau of the Architect. The doors open for him as he walks forward, knowing his intention to enter. 

“You’ve returned, Hades.” A familiar voice stops him.

“I see you haven’t figured out that I do not wish to speak with you, Hythlodaeus.”

“I’d take more offense to that if I didn’t know that my presence is just an awful reminder that I’m not truly your friend but a memory.”

“Perhaps, I should try harder to offend you so you leave me alone then.”

“You hurt me, old friend!” The shade of Hythlodaeus feigns injury to an unamused Emet-Selch before asking, “Regardless, what brings you back? You were just here not too long ago.”

“If you insist on pestering me, I’ll humor you this one time,” the Architect answered, sighing deeply in frustration, finally turning to the shade before continuing, “I think I’ve found  _ her _ .”

“Ah, I sensed your urgency but didn’t know why. Her soul is the same vibrant hue as all those years ago, I presume?”

“It's not quite as bright, but it's unmistakably hers. If I weren’t sure, I wouldn’t be working so hard here.”

“I see, so she’s not whole.”

“No, she’s not.”

“And as such, she does not remember?” He’s answered with a short nod, ”So what is your plan?” Hythlodaeus asks, tilting his head.

Emet-Selch runs his hand through his hair, paused in thought for but a moment before responding, “I plan to remind her.”

“With the recreation?”

“Yes, it's all I’ve got to go with for now. I mean, there’s one more option, but… no, that must wait. I cannot do that unless I’m sure it would succeed.” 

“So you’re hoping that by presenting visuals of the past, her soul might bring forth memories from then.”

“That is the intention, yes.”

“It’s a sound plan. I’m glad to see you have hope again.”

“You’re overstepping, Daeus.”

“Oh, that’s improvement! I haven’t been called by that since you created me.”

“I’m walking away now.”

“So be it, but I’ll be here hoping that your venture ends in success,” the Shade shouts after him. 

Emet-Selch does a half-wave behind him as he makes his way to his planned destination. The corridors he passes through are simple enough. There’s no important memories attached to them so he makes sure they match the aesthetic he remembers and continues on. 

The most important room in this building is his office where she’d spend time watching him work late into the night tirelessly trying to solve the riddle of the sudden changes in the star. He can still remember her falling asleep in one of the side chairs, head cradled in one hand. He can feel her body tucked into his body as he carried her back to their home and the way her hair fell out of her hood and brushed against him.

He stops himself again. Thoughts such as those will do no good, so instead he pushes his focus back to the room at hand. He makes sure that each item is in place. The potted plant that she had brought him back from one of her many journeys across the star is duplicated on the large desk that sits in the center of the room. Her sat chair close to his own at his desk but not in the way, a blanket draped across its back because she always complained about how cold his office was. The walls are lined with bookshelves filled to the brim that she’d often thumb through in silence.

He examines his work and once satisfied, he turns to leave, making his way back to the lobby. He’s once again stopped by Hythlodaeus. 

“You still love her just as deeply as you did back then, don’t you?”

“Always.”

“Then, I believe you will succeed. If what you said is true, you will not allow anything to bar your path to reunion.” Hythlodaeus pauses before continuing, “I do hope your path is not a difficult one, my friend.”

In that moment, Emet-Selch feels more like Hades than the Architect and allows himself to respond, “Thank you, Daeus, my friend. I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly running out of backlog but this is fine. Everything is fine.


	12. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the predator stalks his prey.

**> > The Hunter <<**

Many only thought of him as bloodthirsty, more beast than man, his reputation preceding him. However, few knew that he does not always immediately default to such base instincts to hunt down his prey without thought. No, he has always been strategic, thinking steps ahead. Zenos has plenty of patience and considering his current circumstances, that patience will be needed.

His journey to Garlemald may have been long but it did give him time to consider his options. To be honest, initially he wanted to charge right into the palace and rightfully claim his body making the imposter’s presence in it vanish. However, he must be careful, there are many variables unknown to him about this entity. Additionally, due to the treaty it’s very likely the Warrior of Light will defend them. 

Considering all of this, he’s chosen to stay in the shadows until he finds the best time to lay claim on what’s his. He’s already done some reconnaissance and found that the soul using his body is a poor replica. They also seem to be getting attached to the Warrior; noted as a weakness. 

They aren’t so attached though that the Warrior is never alone. No, as soon as the wedding night they had left the Warrior alone in bed. He had taken his chance to gaze upon her and left her his gift, a note, a message. It might not initially mean much to her but he’s pretty sure she’ll catch on. He knows the Warrior is not stupid. In her, he has finally found an equal, that is why she is his and she will know this soon. He’s not one to share his playthings.

Still, he continues to watch her from the shadows. Sees as each night she seems to be plagued by dreams. He could protect her. He has no doubts about that but first, he must own her before she should be able to make such use of his services. He does not give them away for free after all.

In the shadows, he stays. But soon, all will come to light.

* * *

**> > The Hunted <<**

The morning after the first night she had that bizarre dream, she woke up exhausted. It felt as if she hadn’t truly slept at all. The Warrior first snuggles deeper into the covers, attempting to block out the morning light, creating her typical cocoon of blankets. She’s stopped though when she hears a voice grumble, “If we’re going to share the bed, you have to share the covers as well.”

“I’ll be honest, I forgot you were there.”

“You wound me.”

“Hmph, I’m just getting used to this is all,” she swings her legs to hang off the edge of the bed, simultaneously stretching her arms above her head. As she begins to shift her weight to stand up she sees something on the nightstand. 

“Did you leave something on the nightstand? There’s a note here.”

“Hmm?” Zenos responds sleepily, “No, that was not from me.”

Grabbing it, she opens the note:

_ Be wary, my beast, not all is as it seems. _

She reads it once. Twice. Mind racing. Only one person has called her that in the past. The person on the other side of the bed she currently sits on. Something isn’t right here.

“Oh, it looks like Y’shtola wants to meet me for some morning tea. I best go. She’ll worry if I don’t.” She hopes he doesn’t sense the lie in her words. She has to get out of this room.

All she gets is a quiet hum in reply and so she gets up, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. She quickly washes, changes her clothes, grabs her lute, sheathes a small dagger hidden among her skirts, and leaves. She heads to the courtyard to find a secluded corner. She needs time to think on what this means. 

Once she finds a suitable place, she sits down and begins plucking the strings. She knew something was weird when she had initially heard that Zenos had somehow survived. But this? This goes beyond surreal. Whoever sent that message either had weirdly intimate knowledge of how he interacted and spoke with her or the person she married isn’t actually Zenos, just someone or something that’s taken his form. The only other time she’s experienced that was…

“Oh, by the twelve, are they involved here too?” she whispers under her breath, hoping her music keeps nearby ears unaware of her musings. 

Ascians, of course, they’d be involved in something like this, but did they orchestrate this peace treaty? That hardly seems their style. They tend to be harbingers of chaos, leaving devastation in their wake. 

Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her. Her muscles tense but she attempts to keep her playing even. Eyes search the courtyard, but there’s no one visible from her spot. It's getting closer, whatever, whoever it is. She makes the first move. 

Steel cuts through the air as she turns and pins the intruder to the pillar nearby, dagger at their throat. Before her is an imperial centurion, made clear by the armor they wear. 

“Oh, yes, this is the strength I’ve come to admire.”

She warily eyes the man. 

“Who are you?”

“Come on, you wouldn’t recognize your greatest adversary, my friend?”

She’s silent for a moment before daring to ask, “Zenos?”

“Mmm,” he hums an affirmative, “I knew you’d understand. After all, you’re more than just the face of the Eorzean Alliance. I’ve come for  _ you _ .”

“Oh, really, now?” she snarls, “Have I just been used in some Garlean ploy? What do you have planned?”

“I’ve been away for too long to be a part of any plans, my beast, I’ve only just returned.”

“How do I know I can believe you?”

“I suppose you don’t.”

“We’re at an impasse then,” the Warrior starts but suddenly her advantageous position is completely dismantled and it is her back against the pillar, dagger dropped on the ground with a clatter. 

“I’d disagree, it very much seems that I have the upper hand.”

“What are you going to do with it,” she pants, struggling against his grip.

“What would you like me to do?”

“I’d like to be released.”

“Now, why would I do that when I’ve finally caught my prey,” the Warrior can hear the feral grin in his voice. 

“I’m  _ not  _ your prey.”

“Oh really? You struggle against my grip as if you know I’ll be your undoing. Is that not what prey does before its predator?” He cocks his head to the side, then leans in to whisper in her ear, “Now, do you truly think you are not?”

His breath upon her ear causes goosebumps to ripple across her skin, but not from the cold. She can’t remember the last time someone’s been  _ this  _ close to her in such a compromising position. Her breathing grows ragged and she quietly says under her breath, “I think you’re right.”

At this, he gently releases her and backs away from the pillar, “I intend to claim what is mine, but first I must know who’s behind the most recent events. I must know what inhabits my body. Can I rely on you to help me?”

She’s speechless for a moment. Restoring one of her most dangerous enemies to his rightful form seems to be a foolish game, but it sounds like there’s something more powerful at hand. Instead of speaking, she nods.

“Good, farewell for now, my beast,” he pauses before leaving, “This can continue once I’ve been restored.”

She’s not sure if that’s a threat or a promise.


	13. Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats outta the bag.

The last thing Varis expected to deal with this morning was the Warrior of Light to demand his presence in private. There was no warning, no given subject matter she wished to discuss, just a summons. She summoned the Emperor and that is not something someone does lightly.

Well, he says she summoned him, but more she demanded his attention in his private offices and by that he means she just barged in, fury on her face. He’s reminded that she is a force to be reckoned with, strength unimaginable compared to most foes he’s faced. Her wrath stirs fear in his chest, but he keeps his face calm, facing the oncoming storm.

“Did you know?” she starts, her words loud and spit out between clenched teeth. Each sound is punctuated with anger. Before he could ask what he should know about she continues, “Why am I asking that,  _ of course you knew _ . What kind of father wouldn’t recognize that their own son no longer inhabited their body? So let me ask a different question. What is your game here?”

He’s silent for a second. How did she find out? His true son is dead and the only other people that know that is the being possessing his corpse. She couldn’t have known him well enough to be able to discern the difference in personality.

“Before I answer your question, how did you find out?”

She’s confused by that, she knows Zenos, well real-Zenos, told her that he hadn’t been back to the palace in some time, but she thought that Varis was at least aware of his son currently residing in another body. 

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what?”

“By the Twelve, you don’t know.”

“You’re trying my patience here.”

“The real Zenos is still alive,” the Warrior states simply. The Emperor stays silent, he’s shocked to be sure. He remembers being told that Zenos was dead and the Ascian appearing before him wearing his son’s form. How did Zenos survive… unless, the resonance?

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by her next question, “Who is using his body? I have my suspicions but I need to hear you confirm it.” She speaks evenly, she’s still furious but it's beneath the surface, only visible now by the fists she clenches tight and holds stiffly at her sides.

He looks her in the eyes, “Elidibus.”

She sighs, a long and heavy exhale, “I feared as much. I didn’t think it’d be the last I saw of him when we lost Minfilia, but I didn’t want it to be so soon.” She pauses for a brief moment, “I’m going to give you a chance to explain yourself before I decide what I’m going to do, but you will not stop me, no matter what my decision is.” The last part is left hanging, as if a threat.

“I’d have to start from the very beginning, and that is quite the story.”

“I have plenty of time.”

“As you wish then, let’s begin with a picture, follow me.”

He leads her down a long corridor, one that he’s very familiar with. It's the hall of ancestors, only built once their monarchy had been established by his grandfather Solus. Speaking of whom, his painting is where they stop.

“The story starts here, with Solus zos Galvus, the first true Emperor of Garlemald, my grandfather,” he points to the portrait. The Warrior gives him a questioning look before following his finger to the painting. Upon viewing it, she gasps.

“Is this some kind of sick joke? This is not the time for games.”

“What do you mean?”

“This cannot be your grandfather, I saw him at the reception and I  _ know _ Solus zos Galvus is dead.”

“He was at the reception?”

“Why are you more surprised that he was at the reception, than the fact that he was still  _ alive _ ?”

“That’d be because I am,” a voice taunts from behind them, “Oh my dear, disappointment of a grandson, you’ve let the cat out of the bag already, haven’t you?”

“What in the seven hells is going on here?”

The man’s,  _ Solus? _ , attention turns to her, “Oh, and you my dear hero, you seem to be quite overwhelmed. I suppose such things happen at family reunions though. But, I’m being rude, aren't I. Allow me to formally introduce myself, Emet-Selch, Ascian.”

The Warrior, absolutely overwhelmed, looks over to Varis, who is just holding his head in his right hand. Then she turns to the Ascian who has a strange expression on his face.

“What are you looking at me like that for? You keep doing that.”

“You’re not ready for the answer, so you will not receive one,” he says simply as if that will suffice, “Moving on though, I’ve come back to continue observing the situation if you will. Currently, I have no desire to interfere with whatever,” he gestures around vaguely, “all this is going on.”

“An Ascian that isn’t scheming? I hardly believe it,” the Warrior challenges.

“Ah, ah, I didn’t say anything about scheming, I’ve just decided that what you’ve done has only pushed out my long-term goals. Observing will benefit my short-term goals just fine.”

“Your short-term goals being..?”

“Oh,  _ you  _ will find out soon enough.”

“I see, this is where everyone went, I was concerned when I hadn’t seen my wife since she left the room this morning.”

This time Elidibus still in Zenos’ form earns the Warrior’s glare, “You! I can’t believe I thought you were kind. You were using me!” 

“To be fair, I didn’t want the peace treaty or the marriage to occur. I just had to go along with it, my role as emissary disallows me from acts of violence to force someone’s hand and  _ someone _ , “he looks at Emet-Selch, “Was missing at the time.”

“You can hardly blame me for continuing our agenda on another fragment,” the accused Ascian bites back. 

“Regardless, where is Zenos? I figured he’d come right after me upon arriving if he did somehow survive,” Elidibus continues, this time looking to the Warrior.

“I don’t know where he went and I didn’t see his face so I can hardly help identify him. He’s dressed as an imperial centurion so he could be anywhere,” she answers, slowly regaining her senses after all she’s learned so far.

“That’s unfortunate, I suppose we’ll have to keep an eye out,” Elidibus turns to his fellow Ascian, “Now that you’re back do you plan to stay here?”

“It seems there are things I wish to keep an eye on here and as events I’ve put in motion there don’t need my direct attention, I figured I’d stay.”

“So be it, I’ll trust that your evaluation of the situation is correct.”

“It usually is.”

“Excuse me,” Varis finally speaks again, “I already have one of you living under my roof out of my control, I refuse to have two of you here.”

“Oh, you hurt me, dear grandson. Don’t you want to accommodate a visit from your grandfather?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh, the betrayal,” the Ascian feigns pain leaning against the wall behind him, back of his hand resting on his forehead before straightening to shrug, “No matter, you once again have no choice. It's not as if you could stop me anyway.”

This time Emet-Selch turns to the Warrior, “Now, I suppose I’ll be taking my leave, but I do hope to be seeing you again, my dear.” Summoning a portal, he disappears.

Elidibus breaks the awkward silence left between the three remaining in the Hall of Ancestors, “I believe the Warrior and I need to have a talk, as  _ husband and wife _ .” 

Grabbing her arm he teleports them to their quarters but before he can speak, she demands, “So, do you want to explain yourself at all? Clearly this has all been an act, your type has never been honestly kind to me.”

He hates to admit it but her lack of faith in his actions between them being genuine hurts, “The only deceit here was in my continuing to allow you to believe I was in fact Zenos yae Galvus. My actions were my own without ulterior motives.”

“I’m supposed to believe that.”

He sighs before turning to her, “I’d like you to. I enjoy your presence even if I don’t know why and until Emet-Selch decides to have a more direct hand in what’s going on here, my own hands are tied to a degree. So, are you going to run and tell your group of friends what you’ve found out now?”

Her answer surprises him, “No, they’d only get more concerned for me than they are already and to be quite honest, I’d be the one dealing with most of the fallout regardless.”

“So what’s your plan then?”

She turns to him with a smirk, “To keep an eye on all of you, obviously.”

“You’re going to babysit two Ascians,” he’s dumbfounded.

“Well, yes, in addition to the Emperor and heir apparent of Garlemald. There are shenanigans afoot and I intend to get to the bottom of it.”

“You’re calling this a shenanigan?”

“What would you call it?”

“A disaster.”


	14. Interlude II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior needs some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song on repeat while writing this chapter. Feel free to listen to it while reading <3
> 
> [Link to Song](https://youtu.be/vz3NQ0VTmag?list=PLRp6h-54ko2XMsPlDWfKSr68moQlZVAFV)

Over the next few days she finds herself in the room that houses the grand piano more and more. She hasn’t felt up to using the lute since she found out who really gave it to her. It feels wrong. She isn’t sure what the intention behind such a gift was. So, for now, it gathers dust in the rooms she shares with an Ascian. 

The melody she played when she was first found in this room by Elidibus is plucked from the keys of the piano. Despite the memory which which has since turned sour, the song itself helps calm her swirling thoughts. Its somber melody drifts across the room. She’s playing it slower, more forlorn, as befits her current mood. She feels played, her desire for peace used against her. She never really did get all the answers she wanted out of Varis since they were interrupted but she couldn’t stand to return for more quite yet. 

The melody picks up as her thoughts become more chaotic. This whole scenario has been troubling her. She’s been on auto-pilot, just walking through the motions as if a ghost stuck in a single moment in time. Yet, she watches the Ascians. They haven’t done anything that seems exceedingly suspicious beyond existing. 

Emet-Selch most likely thinks he’s being sneaky, but she knows he’s been following her, watching her every move. Elidibus has been giving her space for the most part, being generally polite. He offered, again, to sleep somewhere else but she denied that request. It still felt wrong to exile him out of what she perceived to be his bed. If she didn’t want the bed, she’d find somewhere else to sleep. 

She hits the last thematic refrain and the tempo slows back down. She carefully brings the music towards its conclusion and as she hits the last chord, she waits for the sound to completely dissipate before lifting her fingers from the keys. She’s releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding when she hears a voice behind her.

“You know, that was originally intended to be a duet.”

Turning, she sees Emet-Selch standing in the doorway to the room, his golden eyes fixed on her. 

“Oh, I thought I had come up with it on my own. I never really knew where I had heard it before so I just figured…”

He shrugs slightly at her words and begins to walk over. Upon reaching the stool she’s positioned on, he gives her a look as if asking permission to sit beside her. She gives a slight nod as she scoots to make room.

“Now, play it just like you did, and I’ll play the other part.”

All she can do is nod before turning to the keys once more. She takes a deep breath and begins. 

She’s playing the piece much the same as before, but this time he’s adding a harmony that settles just so on top of the notes she’s become so familiar with over the years. Neither do they take over the piece or get lost in the original version she’s known, instead transforming it. She notices that he’s playing his part in a mournful manner and begins to follow suit, trying to match him as best as she can. 

As they continue playing, their movements sync up as if they’d done this all their lives. Despite never having played together before, it's as if she’s played this piece with him for many years. Their fingers never stumble, their elbows never hit their partner. She’s never played with someone like this, it's as if she can anticipate his next move, understand exactly the direction he wants to take the song's performance. They play as one in perfect harmony. It's an intimate experience.

The song swells and fills the room. Emotion from the two performers spilling out in the form of sound thrust from the strings. She didn’t realize that music could be so raw.

Too soon the song is done and only then does she realize that she had been crying. Her chest is tight with an intense sense of longing. The Ascian turns to her and seems mildly distressed at her tears, gently wiping them off her face before quickly pulling his hand back. 

“Did my music move you that much, my hero?”

“No, I,” she pauses, “For some reason, I feel as if I lost something very important to me. I’m sorry, I’m not usually like this.”

“You do not have to apologize, when I hear this song I also get a deep sense of loss.”

He’s looking back at his hands as they rest on the keys, “I used to play this with what you would call a wife.”

“The song is that old?”

“Oh, yes. In fact, I was there when it was written.”

“Really?”

“Indeed,” he sighs, “but perhaps that’s a story for another day.”

He goes to stand up but she grabs his arm causing him to face her once again, a question in his eyes and only now does she see that he too had teared up during their performance. She releases him before saying, “I just wanted… to say thank you. It was nice playing with someone and I’d like to do it again.”

“As you wish.”

With that he leaves the room and the Warrior with her thoughts. She goes to play the melody as she has done every time until just moments before, but it suddenly feels wrong. Playing it alone feels wrong. 

Sighing, she gets up from the piano and heads to her shared quarters. Elidibus sees her enter and seems to ask a question with his eyes, but she ignores him and heads to the bed. She wraps up in the covers and goes to sleep.

That night she dreams of a man with white hair and golden eyes and a love she’s never felt before in her life. 

That night she dreams of Hades.


	15. Left to Their Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch and Elidibus ponder things.

When he had first heard the music, he thought he had been dreaming and so he followed the sound of it through the hallways. The palace hadn’t really changed much since he’d last been here for an extended period of time and so he wasn’t entirely surprised when he found himself in the piano room that he insisted every palace needed when they were building it. What did surprise him was to find the Warrior of Light being the source of the music.

He’s not sure why this caught him off guard so much. Perhaps it was his own doubts of Elidibus’ memories and their accuracies as he’s found them to be less than reliable as time goes on, but he didn’t want to allow himself to believe that what he was told was true. Because doing so would mean he had actual hope.

But here he was, faced with it, hope. And so, he did something that looking back would have been quite foolish if things had not occurred exactly as they had. He opened up to her, this partial version of his soulmate. Laid out his feelings in the music as they played the song they composed together all those years ago. Despite it being so long, his muscles knew exactly what needed to be done. His fingers dancing on the keys.

He finds himself getting lost in the music, in the memories. He hears the way she’d laugh as they originally worked through creating their song, stumbling over each new section they wrote. He sees the way the light reflected on her hair that was so rarely unobscured by their traditional garb. For a moment, he feels  _ her _ . But then the song ends and the moment is gone and he’s left with nothing but memories again.

He turns to his duet partner and he’s startled by the tears in her eyes, matching his own. She’s clearly confused, doesn’t understand why her soul aches, because it is her soul that is in pain. As she is now, she has no memories of the past like he does. She has grown into a different person, with different experiences, but the core is still there, burning brightly.

Instinctively he reaches out a hand and dries her tears before realizing that their relationship is not so familiar and recoiling his hand back. He tries to leave, he  _ needs _ to leave but he’s stopped. She’s grabbed his arm and he turns back to her, never able to resist her wishes. 

And then she surprises him again. She wants to play it again sometime, as a duet, with him. He would never deny her that and so he agrees but this time, he does leave the room. He makes it just out of the doorway before teleporting back to the recreation. He needs space, even if briefly. What he didn’t need was a further reminder of what was lost. In his haste to get away, he ended up in the worst possible place to go. Home. 

And it is here where he finally breaks down.

* * *

Elidibus knows that the Warrior is avoiding him, he’s not dense. He doesn’t know if she realizes just how much it hurts him that she continues to do so. He doesn’t know why he cares.

He notices the lute hasn’t left the side table in the main room since that day either. That hurts too. He’s getting annoyed with himself. He’s getting attached, not only to a sundered being but to the sundered soul of a friend’s long lost soulmate. There are just lines that don’t get crossed and the feelings he’s experiencing make him want to. He wants to seek her out and reassure her that he didn’t intend to make her feel betrayed. He didn’t want any of this, to be honest. Everything would have been so much simpler if Varis hadn’t tried to end the war. That war would have brought everything closer to the ideal world they are trying to restore. 

Not only that, the accursed Hydaelyn must have known whom she championed when she chose her most recent Warrior of Light. She must have known how that’d affect her adversaries. He’s not sure what it’ll take for Emet-Selch to give up on his plans of attempting to restore Azem. He’s not sure he wants him to.

His thoughts are interrupted by the broken soul herself coming into her quarters. She’s been crying, he can tell. He wants to offer her reassurance about whatever it is but he’s trying to give her space. She glances at him briefly before making her way to their bed and shutting the door. 

He stews in his thoughts for a bit longer under the light of the moon creeping through the window curtains. He’ll stay his course. Continue to give her space, it's not as if he wants to continue fostering this attachment to her anyway. At least that’s what his brain says. He’s startled when he hears the Warrior begin to shout in her sleep and quickly runs to the other room.

She’s thrashing about under the covers, grasping, reaching for something not there but what catches his attention is the phrase she keeps repeating.

“Hades, stop, please. You can’t do this.”

He can’t let her continue living in what is clearly a terrible memory, he tries to gently shake her out of it but that’s not enough, so he pushes with more force before suddenly she seems to be waking up.

“Hades?” She looks up at him.

“No, it’s Elidibus.”

“Oh,” she pauses, “of course it is. Sorry.”

He’s about to ask her if she’s alright when she continues, “Elidibus, who is Hades? What are these dreams I’ve been having? What is Amaurot?”

He’s in shock. She’s staring at him with sincere fear in her eyes, she doesn’t understand. He tries to answer the easiest question, ignoring the rest.

“Amaurot is my home.”

* * *

Hades feels a pull, he’s being called by Elidibus. He’d normally choose to ignore and continue to take his time to repair his currently broken facade but he can’t risk that something happened to Azem’s soul. So he goes. 

Upon arriving Elidibus motions for him to sit and so he does. It's not as if he has the energy to do much else. Normally he’d nap after moments like these.

Elidibus sighs, “She’s remembering, she asked about Amaurot,” he pauses and makes sure that the Architect is paying attention to his next words, “Emet-Selch, she asked about you. She asked for Hades.”


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch finally wishes to give the Warrior some answers.

“You heard her say my name?” Emet-Selch is dumbfounded. 

Elidibus nods, “I don’t know what prompted it or the dreams she was having but it was definitely your name.”

“Do you think?” He leaves the rest of the question hanging in the air.

“It's hard to tell. It took a long time for her to calm back down sufficiently to sleep.”

“I see,” he ponders this information, “Do you have some time? I want to show you something.”

Elidibus looks back to the bedroom where the Warrior rests, hesitant to go, but finally decides, “Sure, but let’s be quick. I do not think she wants to be alone when she awakens.”

Emet-Selch raises an eyebrow at that, “Growing attached are you? The great Elidibus has come to care for another being?”

“No need for jealousy, I simply do not want to have to deal with a distressed Warrior of Light again.”

“If you say so, let’s go,” he snaps and a portal appears. Together they step through. The Architect smirks a bit when he hears the Emissary gasp. 

“You recognize it?”

“Of course,” Elidibus’ gaze scans the area around the Aetheryte Plaza, “It’s home.”

“I plan on bringing her here. If she remembers the name, I’m hoping this will help her remember more.”

“You heard me describe just how upset she was at what she’s remembered so far and you want her to remember more?”

“I want  _ her _ back.”

“At the risk of who she is now.”

“You  _ are _ getting attached aren’t you,” Emet-Selch’s gaze shifts to Elidibus, a scowl forming.

“No, but I don’t think you’re considering what could all occur if you continue on this path,” he’s quick to deny. 

Emet-Selch scans his face, looking for any hint of a lie, “If you say so. I still intend on showing her this. If she wants some answers the least we can do is accommodate, yes?”

Sighing, Elidibus answers that question with another, “Even if I did agree, how would you convince her to come with you?”

“You said she wanted answers; I’ll promise her answers.”

* * *

When the Warrior woke up the next morning, she found Elidibus and Emet-Selch both seated near the bed each asleep in their own chair. Perturbed, she attempts to get out of bed silently to avoid waking the two Ascians. The latter though notices her movement.

“You’re up finally I see,” he says with a smirk.

She quirks an eyebrow at him, “It’s not as if I have any duty before me except to keep an eye on you two.”

“Hmmm, unfortunate for you, I have places to be today so that’ll be difficult,” he pauses, “Unless you wish to come?”

“And why would I want to do that?”

“Elidibus told me you have questions and finally, I’m willing to provide some answers.”

“You mean about my dreams? You also know of this place? Amaurot?”

“Oh yes, quite intimately,” he extends out a gloved hand, “I can help you understand, if you come with me.”

She’s silent for a moment, she doesn’t know why, but she trusts that his motives are not deceptive. So she takes a leap of faith and grasps his hand. He smiles and together they disappear in purple aether. Upon arriving, she falls to her knees. This is it. This is the place that has been haunting her dreams, that wonderful utopia that fell to devastation.

“In my dreams, this place was destroyed. How… is this here? Where is this?”

“You’re not ready for where we are, but as for how? This is how I remember it. How I remember Amaurot, my… our home.”

“Ours?”

“Oh yes, your soul originated in Amaurot. Only to be reborn in Eorzea it seems.”

“You’re telling me that reincarnation is real?”

“It wasn’t originally and not all souls do. Originally souls walked the star for an eternity until they chose to rest.”

“What happened?”

“The sundering. The world and its souls ripped apart.”

Before she can ask for a better explanation of what that means, he continues, “But let’s not dwell on such things for now, you wanted to know more about Amaurot, take advantage of this and see it for yourself.” He ushers her forward with an extended arm and she begins to walk.

As they walk down the wide streets of the city, she can’t help but notice how much larger everything is but quickly she finds out why when she sees the first resident, wearing floor-length, hooded, black robes. They are tall, incredibly so. Much taller than anyone she’s ever seen or met. They see her approach and ask in that strangely musical language from her dreams what she’s doing outside during times like these but before she can answer, Emet-Selch walks up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“She’s with me, we wanted to show her our glorious city.”

“Ah, of course, Architect,” the being turns back to her, “you have quite a high-ranking tour guide. Do be sure to take full advantage, young one.” With that, the hand on her shoulder steers her away and towards a building nearby.

“As this is just a replica, so too are its inhabitants. I can do many wondrous things, but replicating sentient life is not one of them easily done. As such, they only truly remember the end of days. Do pardon them.”

She merely nods, taking in the sights as they step through the larger than life doors. 

“Anyway,” he continues, “Welcome to the Bureau of the Architect.”

“Wait, the person out there called you architect, is this where you worked?”

“Indeed, I worked here with many to ensure that creations were properly evaluated and approved.”

“Creations?”

He stops, “I forget just how much you don’t quite remember.”

“Remember?” She knows he mentioned reincarnation early but can still hardly believe it. She’d sooner think this is some advanced form of the echo than a memory.

“Your soul knows this place, your current mind does not.”

“How are you so sure it’s not just the echo?”

“Have you ever had an echo from a first person perspective?”

She thinks on that, “I suppose not, usually I view events as an outsider. So you believe that since I’m recalling things from a specific perspective they’re my soul’s memories?”

“That’s exactly it. But time will tell if I am correct.” He continues walking deeper into the building. Leading her through long hallways, they walk in relative silence. The building is pristine, but empty. He must not have chosen to recreate shades to inhabit this part of the recreation. Eventually, they arrive at what seems to be an elaborate office. He pauses just before grasping the door knob, takes a deep breath, but then he finally pushes the door open.

Despite not having dreamt of this room, the room is familiar. She immediately, quickly walks in to inspect it further. Approaching the desk in the center, she lets her fingers glide across its surface. The plant that rests in the corner, is healthy, a deep green, with unusual blooms scattered throughout. 

“I see you’ve remembered to water the plant for once.” Even before the sentence is completely out of her mouth, she’s shocked, “wait, why would I know that you are terrible with plants? Who were you?”

“Soon, but not yet. There is more you must see first.”

Frustrated she nods and continues to examine the room. She spies a luxurious blanket that rests on a chair to the side of the desk. She scoops it up and it feels safe, comforting. It smells like home. 

“I spent a lot of time in here didn’t I. I mean, if I were to believe your claims about this business about my soul.”

“You did,” a gentle smile on his mouth. She knows there’s something more going on here, she’s never really seen an Ascian seem so pleased. 

“I see…” she glances around at the bookshelves, completely filled with various journals, studies, even novels.

“If you’re done here, I have one other place I want to show you.” Emet-Selch pulls her from her thoughts.

“I think I am,” she says touching the desk one more time, “it’s just so bizarre to see things that were once only in dreams. Even more so to remember places like this that I’ve never been.”

“I can imagine, but I think you’ll like this next spot.” He whisks them away instead of having them walk the distance to the apartment. She gasps on arrival.

“This is the home I dreamt of. The one I shared with…” she stops and looks at Emet-Selch, “him.”

Now that she’s here, she suddenly recalls one very important detail from her dreams of that man and in that moment she realizes that there is only one other person she knows whose eyes are the exact same shade of gold; the person she shares the room with currently. So hesitantly, she asks.

“Hades?”

Emet-Selch releases a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and closed the gap between them, “I’ve been waiting so long for you to recognize me, you have no idea.” He reaches up to cup her cheek in his palm, leans forward and hesitantly places his lips on hers. “I’ve missed you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was less than confident with this chapter, but I think I have it where I'm content with it. I hope you enjoy it! I'm slowly trying to ease into the next major plot points haha


	17. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent events only lead to more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short so readers get it as a treat. Very little proofreading is done, please excuse mistakes <3

To say the Warrior was shocked that an Ascian kissed her would be an understatement, but that wasn’t the only thing that had. When his lips touched hers with such a tentative, soft touch, she melted into him. Something felt right. But then, it didn’t and she remembered who he is, what his kind have done to her and the people she loves and she pushed back.

The hurt that flashed in his eyes didn’t escape her notice and for a moment she felt bad but then she explained, “I don’t really know you. This isn’t right. You and the rest of the Ascians have done nothing but cause destruction for the people I love and protect.”

He scans her face for a moment, “I see.” 

She can tell he’s putting up a mask. She hates that she’s hurt him and she hates that she doesn’t truly quite understand why. She has an idea but it seems so preposterous that she doesn’t dare entertain it.

“If it's any consolation, I did enjoy it for a moment.” He merely huffs in response. “And it's not so much a personal thing against you, we’ve only truly just met. I’m just completely overwhelmed. I thought I was settling into an arranged marriage with Zenos only to find out it wasn’t actually him but Elidibus and THEN I get a note from the real Zenos who finds and meets me to treat me like property that he owns,” she pauses, “and now this.”

She begins waving her arms vaguely at the apartment before collapsing on a couch that’s nearby and staring at her hands in her lap, “It’s just a lot.”

He slowly walks towards her and takes a seat next to her, “I understand. Elidibus did warn me this would be a lot.”

She turns to look at him, “The two of you discussed this?”

Nodding, he continues, “We did.”

“Oh, I wasn’t really sure why you wanted to show me this. Elidibus seemed like he didn’t want to answer my questions.”

“He probably couldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Hades sighs, “His role in our plan has caused him to lose many memories from back then.”

“His role?”

“Forgive me if I do not answer questions about that, I do not wish to lie to you and I do not think the truth will benefit you.”

The Warrior hums in response, “I’ll allow it for now, but if we’re going to continue to at least interact amicably, I’m going to find out. Surely there must be another way to accomplish your goal without so much death and destruction.”

The Ascian turns pensive for a moment before giving a noncommittal noise in response. 

“Anyway, clearly back then we were involved but who was I?”

“Do you really want to know? You seemed adverse to the idea of us at all earlier.”

She scowls at that, “I already explained myself and excuse me for wanting to know more about my own soul or past life or whatever.”

He chuckles a bit at her misunderstanding of the situation, “If you truly wish to know, then here’s the best answer I can give. Remember when I told you I wrote that song with what you’d now consider a wife?”

“...yes?”

“That was you, that was your soul.”

“Oh,” she’s not surprised based on what had just happened but it's still weird to hear it, “Is that why I knew the song? Is that why I thought I had composed it? Because I did?”

“Yes, that was your soul burning brightly despite being so fractured.”

“My soul is fractured?”

“That is best answered another time. Do you wish to head back?”

“I think, for now, yes.” He merely nods before opening the portal bringing them back to her bedroom. Elidibus was in the same spot, but now he’s awake. 

“Took you long enough, Emet-Selch.”

“Well, as you know, there’s a lot to see of our great city.”

“I’m sure that’s why,” he shifts his attention to the Warrior, “And you, did you get some of the answers you were looking for?”

“Answers that only led to more questions.”

“Understandable,” he pauses a moment as if considering whether he should continue before asking, “Can I do anything to help?”

“I think for now, I just need to think. I’ll be sure to find dinner on my own.”

Emet-Selch starts to go after her but Elidibus holds him in place. “You must give her space or you will risk further pushing her away. She’s not the same person as she was then, just very similar.”

“I know,” he sighs, “Don’t worry, I know.”

* * *

Across the rift, hooded crimson eyes observed the hero’s journey to the underwater recreation.

“My friend and inspiration, it's been so long and yet you are so close. Pray that I can help you return here. This world needs your help.”

He waves a hand and the image in the crystal disappears. He has work to do.


	18. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior takes some time to think. Two Ascians take some time to fret.

If the Warrior is being honest, she has no intention of being sure to eat. Her appetite is gone and all she wants to do is sit somewhere quiet alone with her thoughts. She would normally go to the room with the piano but she doesn’t trust H--, Emet-Selch to not follow her. So instead, she picks up the lute that she was gifted again finally and walked out of the palace. 

Normally in a situation like this she’d teleport somewhere else so she couldn’t be easily followed but considering the lack of Aetheryte in Garlemald she’ll have to settle with getting away for a time on foot. So she walks right of the palace and through its gates, the guards at the entrance giving her a confused but polite nod and half bow as she passes by. She walks without direction, just putting distance between her and the palace, well mostly the people in it. Near the city is a large wood and she figures that’s as good a hiding place as any. 

Taking careful steps through the thick foliage that lines the forest floor, she goes in deeper and deeper until she finds a clearing and there she plops down beneath the cover of a tree’s boughs. She swivels the lute around her body bringing to her front yet latched to her with the strap. She begins to pluck and consider what’s happened. 

Clearly both Ascians believe they knew her in a time before she can remember. What scares her is the fact that there is evidence pointing to that they are right. When she saw the recreation it didn’t feel like going to a new place for the first time. It felt like coming home. Her heart leapt when she saw the skyline filled with curling spires piercing the heavens. Even that small office with its silly potted plant on the desk felt familiar, but the apartment felt like it the most. She feared what else she would find if she stayed any longer so she immediately accepted the offer to leave, but now she wonders if she was wrong to do so. Would she have more answers? Would those answers calm her mind or make her worry and question herself more?

She shakes her head, the melody her fingers are playing skips. It does no good to dwell on what ifs, she can only look at what she knows and what she can do moving forward. She knows she should tell the Scions of what she’s learned, that they would be alarmed at what is going on, but she can’t bring herself to commit to such a path. Despite what her head is telling her, her heart is saying that something feels right about what Emet-Selch had been telling her. That he had been telling her the truth.

She rests the lute in her lap and leans her head against the cool bark of the tree. She knew that her life would be complicated, ever since it was determined that she had the echo and the battle prowess to be a beacon for the cause, but this? This is a lot, even for the legendary Warrior of Light. She’s had enough of sitting here and begins to stand up when a sharp pain shoots through her head, causing her vision to flash and to bend over grasping her forehead. 

_ Please, the light will flood out all life. I open wide the gates. _

She stumbles and begins to fall, but not before a pair of hands steadies her.

“You’re going to catch a cold out here, my dear hero.”

She quickly pulls herself out of Emet-Slech’s arms. The pain she just experienced combined with his intrusion despite requesting time to think, making her tone and words harsh, “I’m fine. I do perfectly fine on my own. I’ve been fine on my own for nearly my entire life. Before I met the Scions, I did just fine and I’ll do just fine without them again. I do not need you to save me.”

He seems taken aback by her outburst and recoils a bit, she sighs trying to calm her tone, “What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I needed time alone.”

Sheepishly he looks to the ground, “Elidibus warned me not to come after you, but I had to make sure you made it back alright.” 

“Do you care about me or just the soul in my body?”

He seems surprised and doesn’t have an answer for that instead ignoring the question, “You should head back, you clearly aren’t feeling well. You almost passed out.”

She almost snips back to remind him that she doesn’t need his help when she feels a wave of dizziness and stumbles once again. This time he simply steadies her by her arm loosely gripping it with his hand.

“I’ve seen enough, we’re going,” he snaps and a portal appears and before she can say anything, she’s scooped up in his arms and carried through. They appear back in the bedroom of the suite she shares with Elidibus who has a look of relief upon seeing them appear that he tries to quickly school into indifference. 

“Where’d you find her?’

“In the woods to the east. When I arrived she had almost passed out.”

“I did not almost pass out, I just had a headache. I’m fine,” the Warrior grumbles, “I don’t need to be watched by you two.”

“Clearly you do.”

She scowls at Emet-Selch then turns to Elidibus, “Thanks for your concern, but I truly am fine. I’ve had worse pain before and I surely will again.”

Elidibus’ face studies hers before nodding, “I’ll choose to believe you but if this continues we’ll want more answers.”

“Fine, but I’m telling you I’m okay,” she pointedly looks between the two of them, “Now, I’m gonna take a nap and you’re going to leave and do whatever it is you do when I’m not around.”

Emet-Selch looks like he’s going to argue but Elidibus steps forward to stop him and says, “We’ll be in the next room over. Rest well.” He pulls the Architect out of the bedroom and closes the door leaving the Warrior to her peace.

“You cannot continue to push her. You’ll only cause her to further distrust us,” Elidibus whispers harshly to his companion.

“I just want to make sure she’s safe.”

“You can make sure she’s safe without angering her,” Elidibus sighs, “If you truly want to return what you’ve lost you’d be continuing our progress towards the next calamity.”

“Well, I would be but our plans here have been halted.”

“One would think so, however, I’ve heard whispers of a resistance group who have continued production of Black Rose with the help of scientists who were disgruntled to have their research defunded out of nowhere. They appear to be very displeased with the end of a war they perceived to have all but won.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, I’d advise you to ensure that their progress continues with haste. The sooner we join the First to the Source, the sooner Azem will truly be restored.”

“So be it, I’ll find them, but I expect you to inform me  _ immediately _ if anything changes with the Warrior,” 

“As you wish. I do not expect things to change though, she’s been healthy since she’s arrived here, perhaps it was simply stress that caused such a reaction.”

Emet-Selch hums, “Regardless, I do not wish to take chances.” He then turns to leave casually waving a hand in farewell.

Elidibus sighs. He understands his friend’s plight but they cannot be distracted. He looks to the bedroom door. Who knew that the biggest distraction to their cause would be the Warrior of Light, not due to her presence on the battlefield and stopping catastrophe. Instead, it's because of who she had been and who she can barely remember.


	19. Sparring Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior blows off steam.

The Warrior’s nap, thankfully, is a peaceful one which was woefully needed after the stress of the last few days and the intense headache she had gotten in the woods. She could have sworn she heard a voice when it had occurred but that was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. Despite a restful sleep, she realizes she’s completely awake when she’d normally actually go to bed. So she decides to return to the training grounds where she and Alisae sparred to tire up.

She’s walking down the hallway when she senses someone following her. They’re doing a terrible job of escaping notice so she’s pretty confident it's not the real Zenos, he’d only be this obvious if he wanted to be caught. No, this person does not want to be seen as they quickly and clumsily dart behind stuff to avoid detection. She chooses to ignore them for now. Someone so bad a sneaking can’t be that big of a threat.

Arriving at the training grounds, she summons her bow and quiver and nocks an arrow. Taking careful aim at the dummy across the yard, she releases and sighs with pleasure at the thunk of it hitting her mark. She grabs the next arrow and does this again, repeatedly until satisfied. Then she practices her aim while running, swiftly moving across the field, ensuring her aim can remain consistent while dodging whatever could theoretically come her way. 

When satisfied, she retrieves the arrows, discarding those that are damaged beyond repair and keeping those that she can recover. Once settled, she swaps the bow and quiver for a lance. She’s rather out of practice with this and so takes her time to warm up her legs in preparation. As she’s doing this, the person that had been following her finally steps out of the shadows.

“Nice to finally see who’s been lurking. What’s with you two and stalking me?”

Elidibus shuffles his feet, “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything but then…” he pauses considering his next words, “it was a little late when I remembered you wanted to be left to your own devices so I tried to escape your notice.”

She hums in response, “I see, well since you failed spectacularly at leaving me alone, might as well make yourself useful and help me practice.”

“Practice?”

“Yes, you know, spar? Friendly fight in the spirit of improvement?”

“Yes, I know what a spar is, thanks.”

“So? What’s the problem?” She’s confused. She figured he’d relish the opportunity to attempt to lord over her his own battle prowess.

“I just don’t enjoy battle that much.”

“You chose the wrong host if that’s the case.”

That earned a chuckle out of Elidibus, “I suppose you’re right.” He begins to shed his layers to accommodate her request. She  _ tries _ not to stare. She is definitely not staring. Nope, not looking, not at all…

_ Oh good lord, those abs. _

Apparently, she didn’t do a very good job at not looking because Elidibus teases her, “You like what you see?”

“No,” she answers quickly, too quickly. She’s sure there’s a blush creeping across her cheeks giving herself away.

“There’s no shame in admiring one’s husband.”

“Hmph, you can think what you like,” her lance dissipates and in its place her chakrams appear in her hands. She raises them in challenge. Elidibus shrugs and summons a simple one-handed sword. But, before he can fully prepare, she begins her dance. 

He’s caught off guard by how swift she is, her chakrams flying through the air from each direction. He has to focus quite intently to be sure to deflect each blow as he tries to close the gap between the two of them. Each time he thinks he’s making good progress though, she darts away widening the distance between them once again. So, he decides it's time to take part in some trickery.

He hasn’t done this in quite some time, but he’s confident he can pull it off while appearing to only be focusing on deflecting her blows. Conjuring the aether necessary, he summons an illusion of himself in the exact same position he was in and simultaneously appears behind her. While she’s still distracted by the illusion, he grabs her from behind and whispers in her ear. “I’ve got you, concede.”

“Never,” she snarls and twists her body just so that she can escape his grip and taking advantage of his surprise, she tackles him to the ground, straddling his waist and holding her blades to his neck. 

“You concede.” Her breathing is heavy from exertion and he can feel every movement she makes on his skin. It’s too much but before he can do anything about it they hear feet pounding away, he looks over to see the back of Emet-Selch retreating from the scene.  _ Shit _ .

He quickly starts to get up causing the Warrior to tumble off of him landing on the ground with a grunt. He pauses in concern but she waves him off and so he follows the fleeing man. He doesn’t have to follow far though because he had stopped only a bit down the hallway anger apparent on his face.

“What were you doing?”

“She wanted someone to spar with.”

“Oh, yes, that’s what it looked like.”

“She caught me off guard and knocked me down.”

“That’s the story you’re going with?”

“That’s what happened.”

Their argument is stopped by the Warrior herself showing up, “That’s exactly what happened. Friendly sparring. Sometimes things like that are how it ends.” She shrugs then walks past both of them, “Feel free to continue reading too much into stuff though. It’s not as if either of you have an actual claim on me.”

They both just stare after her as she walks back to her rooms, which have somehow become all three of theirs over the past week or so. 

The Architect turns to the Emissary, “This talk isn’t over,” and he trails the Warrior’s path down the hall. All Elidibus can do is pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh before following suit. When they finally arrive at the room, the Warrior has locked it, which is a futile effort considering those who are attempting to gain access but an effort nonetheless.

Emet-Selch attempts to gain entry first, knocking.

“What do you want?” Her voice can be heard quietly through the door.

“To come in, clearly.”

“Yeah, of course you do, why?”

He doesn’t entirely have a good reason, he just feels this need to orbit her as if a planet around its sun. He couldn’t admit it to her though based on how clearly she made her feelings known just before. So instead he chose to answer, “I want to take a nap.”

The door opens just a crack, “That’s your best attempt to get in here? You want to take a nap? There are plenty of beds around this place, choose one of them.” She closes the door again, roughly.

He looks to Elidibus for help who just shrugs before attempting, “We want to apologize?”

This earns him an elbow from Emet-Selch and a mouthed, “What?”

But it seems to be working because once again, the door opened just a crack, “Oh really, and do you know what you’re apologizing for?”

“For treating you like property that must be carefully watched at all times and not the person with autonomy that you are,” He knows that’s what is truly bothering her. She hasn’t had time to be her own person in a long time. She’s made it clear since they met that she’s felt this irrepressible duty as the Warrior of Light. He hopes this is enough.

She hums at this, “Good guess, I’ll allow entry for now. I withhold the ability to kick your butts back out here though.”

At this Emet-Selch snorts, “As if you could even if you wanted to.”

This earns him a scowl, “You wanna bet?”

“Gladly, I win? I get to sleep in the bed tonight. You win? Neither of us do.”

Elidibus becomes alarmed at the thought of losing his bed for the night and is about to protest when the Warrior says, “Deal.”

Emet-Selch grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Elidibus as having the upper hand in these types of situations because he's had time to know the Warrior as a person better than our dear Emet-Selch. While Emet-Selch might be able to play on nostalgia and things that he knows she'll enjoy or like due to her soul maintaining such preferences, he doesn't truly know what makes her tick as she is now. Just my thoughts on this!


	20. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who gets the bed?

It doesn’t take long for the trio to return to the training yard, and immediately the Warrior summons her weapons of choice for this battle, her rapier and focus. She darts to the far edge of the arena and taunts, “Alright gramps, you think you can beat me?”

“Gramps?”

“Yeah, you’re Varis’ grandpa so you’re gramps. That’s just how this works.”

He scowls at her logic, “Well, I’ll just have to teach you some manners, which your grandparents seem to have failed at.”

She merely smiles in response before lunging forward. He summons a scepter and begins to swing it at her in retaliation but she backflips away while sending enchanted swords at him. He snarls in annoyance which only causes her to laugh further frustrating him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. There’s no sense in losing focus so early in the spar especially since he  _ really  _ wants to sleep in that bed,  _ her bed. _ There is much at stake here.

He’s trying to determine the next best move to make when she starts hurling lightning aspected aether at him. He’s quick to form a shield around himself and begins to gather his aether to strike back but suddenly she’s darting back at him, her rapier trying to find fault in his shield. He’s struggling with the effort to repel her attacks when he has an idea. 

Dispelling the shield, he times a sidestep and she’s not prepared for the lack of impact causing her to stumble. He takes this opportunity to force her to the ground much like she had to Elidibus earlier, pinning her hands to the side. She’s struggling but his advantage is too great. He smirks down at her and she scowls back.

“Do you concede?” 

She pushes against him, her wrists reaching a few ilms above the ground before he slams them back down.

“Concede.”

This only causes her to struggle more, “Never.”

“You’re just as stubborn now as you were then,” he leans closer to her face, “Do you really think you can overpower me from your disadvantageous position?”

She can feel his breath on her face and the proximity makes her blush. She turns her head to the side before she finally relents and stops struggling. “Fine, you win this time. Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time?”

She merely grunts in response before pushing him off of her now that his grip has relaxed. Standing up, she makes her way across the training ground. But before she enters the palace again she turns back, “What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to sleep so badly.”

Emet-Selch smiles at her teasing and goes to follow, Elidibus close behind who merely tells him, “Praise Zodiark that you didn’t lose because I would’ve hurt you if I didn’t get a proper bed for the night because of this.”

All the Architect can do is shake his head with a smirk before the trio makes their way back to the quarters. Upon arrival, the Warrior turns to her two companions, “Now, I’m going to wash up and get ready for bed. You too are going to let me  _ finally _ have some actual privacy which means absolutely no interruptions while I’m in the washroom. Am I clear?”

Elidibus goes to confirm he understands but before he can Emet-Selch speaks, “You sure you don’t want help in there, hero? I can make sure you don’t miss any spots.” 

Unimpressed the hero gives him a look of displeasure while Elidibus elbows him in the stomach, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything untoward. We’ll be in the main room.” 

The Emissary yanks him away before the Warrior can physically retaliate, “Can you help yourself for at least a short while?”

“I could but I don’t want to,” he shrugs, “Why does it bother you so much? Unless you are starting to care for her as well?”

“What? No. Not at all. I just don’t need the extra tension because I’m stuck cleaning up your mess when you inevitably push her too far.”

“I know her boundaries.”

“You know Azem’s boundaries.”

“Same soul.”

“ _ Different people. _ ” Elidibus sighs, “She’s remarkably similar yes, but her experiences have shaped her to react differently to events than you expect. Perhaps try getting to know this version before assuming she’s going to be exactly the same.”

Emet-Selch is silent for a moment, “I know you’re right, it’s just, I get so caught up in seeing her soul that I just expect her to be, well,  _ her _ . It really doesn’t help when she does the small things that are just so similar. Give me time.”

“I can do that, but you can’t expect her to. Take it slow. There’s plenty to do before she’s whole again anyway. Allow that to be your focus at least for now.”

He sighs, “Of course. The resistance group is preparing to launch an initial attack. The aspect of the Black Rose project compliments the events on the first so we should have the eighth calamity quite soon.”

“Glad to hear that, I--” Elidibus’ sentence is interrupted by a loud crash in the washroom. The two Ascians briefly turn and look at each other before rushing towards the noise. Upon opening the door, they see the Warrior collapsed on the ground near the tub as if she fell on her way out.

Emet-Selch is immediately by her side, checking for wounds. As he does so, the Warrior stirs and begins to sit-up but upon realizing her lack of clothing and the company in the room she scrambles for a towel.

“I’m fine, I just took a fall getting out of the tub.”

“You’re not fine, this is beyond your normal clumsiness I’ve witnessed,” Elidibus gets closer to lend a hand to her so she can stand up which she accepts. “I’m worried that something is wrong.”

She studies his face before sighing, “I just keep getting these headaches and hearing a voice. It’s like they’re trying to communicate with me, send me a message as if I have somewhere they need me to be. I can never truly remember what the details being said are though by the time it's done.”

“I see,” Elidibus contemplates her answer, “In the interim, make sure you rest, can I get you anything?”

“Clothes.”

“Of course,” and with that Elidibus exits the room leaving the Architect and the Warrior together.

They awkwardly stand near each other before Emet-Selch quietly speaks, “I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit much lately.”

She’s surprised by the admission that he’s done something wrong and it takes her a moment to respond, “It’s not as if I’ve made it easy on you. I’m still not sure how much I accept but I do think that you believe that you are telling me the truth. And if that’s the case, my pushing you away has hurt you as well. For that I am also sorry.”

He merely hums in response before she continues, “I don’t know if I could go through with whatever it is you two have planned but if you both insist on bothering me so much, we can at least try to be friends of a sort, yeah?” 

She extends a hand and he looks down at it before grasping it, “I think that’s acceptable.”

Her grin is wide when he responds and it’s now that Elidibus returns with her clothes. She gestures for them both to leave the room and she gets dressed.

Afterwards, they all arrange themselves into the bed, packed tightly, the Warrior in the center at the behest of her two Ascians. That night, despite how full the bed was, all three of them had the best sleep they’ve had in a long time.


	21. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff 2: Electric Boogaloo.
> 
> The aftermath of the results of the bet.

Morning came and the Warrior groggily woke up but refused to open her eyes. Despite how comfortable she was, she was confused by the strange presences at her front and back but the warmth was welcome. Instead of thinking too hard on it she snuggled into the one in front but the one in back whose arms were wrapped around her middle pulled her back.

“No, don’t get up. Not yet,” a tired voice pleaded from behind, “It’s much too early to start the day.”

She merely hums in response and complies. She too is much too cozy to bother ruining the moment. The figure in front of her then reaches and pulls her and the other presence closer before sleepily commenting, “If we’re going to laze about, be quiet so I can do so efficiently.”

This time both the Warrior and the other presence hum in response. All three fall back asleep until midday. 

When the Warrior wakes up next, she immediately opens her eyes and is unsurprised to see Elidibus in front of her. They have been sharing a bed for awhile now, what she is surprised by is his arms wrapped tightly around her and another person who lays behind her. She tries to gently turn to avoid stirring them awake and sees Emet-Selch, still asleep. Or so she thinks until he grumbles, squeezing her to his chest, “Go back to bed, it's much too early. The Convocation work can wait.”

“What’s this Convocation you speak of?”

At this, he seems to awaken more, “Ah, I must have been dreaming. Disregard.”

“Elusive with answers again are you?”

“I’ll tell you when you remember anything about it.”

“Hmph,” she rolls into Elidibus in defiance at not receiving answers who is quick to pull her into him despite being mostly asleep. He gives a happy sigh but does not awaken.

Quirking an eyebrow, the Architect gives her a displeased look to which she only shrugs. The shrug was the last straw though because now Elidibus interjects annoyed, “I was sleeping so well, am I to understand we’re now officially waking up?”

“I am, but you two can stay here and enjoy each other’s company,” the Warrior responds, sitting up but each of them grab the wrist nearest them, yanking her back down.

“As much as I enjoy time in bed, I also enjoy taking advantage of my day,” she whines, “let me up, I’m hungry.”

Emet-Selch snaps his fingers and food appears on a nearby nightstand at which the Warrior huffs, “I want food that doesn’t just appear out of thin air thanks. I have no idea where it came from!”

The only response she got was a roll of his eyes as he snaps the food away, “You’re too picky but fine, abandon us.”

“Your attempts to tug at my heartstrings will not work. Right now, my stomach rules my actions.” With that she enters the washroom, readies for the day, and goes to find some breakfast. When she arrives at the dining hall, she’s greeted by Varis who is already eating his lunch. 

“Good morning, Warrior,” he greets her to which she can only nod, “Decided to stop avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been avoiding  _ only _ you if that makes it better.”

“Must have been lonely avoiding everyone that isn’t part of the staff then.”

“Fortunate that she wasn’t alone for long then,” she feels a hand clap on her shoulder and turns to see Emet-Selch. 

Varis eyes the two of them for a bit before responding, “I hope you two aren’t getting  _ too close _ considering who the public believes you’re married to.”

That causes the Warrior to leap away from the Ascian, intending to put space between them but merely bumps into the other, fortunately the one she is married to, who catches her in his arms.

“Careful, you’re going to hurt yourself again,” Elidibus gently chides her before helping her straighten up. Now she’s full on blushing while Varis quietly observes their interaction.

“Have you happened to see my true son since we had that talk?”

“No, I haven’t. I’m sure he’s lurking around but he hasn’t deemed it necessary to talk to me again yet,” the Warrior responds while grabbing some fruit and bread off the table. 

“Hmm, well if you do see him, please let me know as soon as possible.”

“Absolutely,” the Warrior grabs a few items to-go but before she exits the room she does a short bow to Varis who simply nods his head in return. As she walks down the hall she can hear the two men following her again.

“Are you two going to lurk or actually interact with me?”

They both catch up to her, taking stride on either side. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day, hero?” Emet-Selch inquires.

“I have a few weapon maintenance things I’ve been putting off for a long time and then I saw a library when I first arrived that I figured I’d explore.” 

“Ah I see, you’re fully booked. I was thinking perhaps you’d want to get out of the palace. Clearly that won’t happen today though…”

He’s interrupted quickly though, “What do you have in mind?”

Smiling, he asks, “Have you ever been to the theatre?” Elidibus even seems interested now, tilting his head in their direction as they walk.

She grins widely though at the prospect of getting out, “It's been a long time, too long.”

“Do you think you could make some adjustments to your schedule? I’m sure your husband could get the three of us some last minute tickets,” this time he looks to Elidibus who merely shrugs. 

“The perks of being the heir apparent to an empire I suppose.”

“Well, then that’s decided. Hero, I’d suggest you find some best, warm clothes. It's a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't not write fluff with these three goons. I promise there'll be more plot but let's allow them some peace for a bit yeah?


	22. A Night at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to the theatre. The Warrior watches the opera while the Ascians are distracted by something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opera in this story, for those who don't know, is from Final Fantasy VI (or three if you play the original SNES American version). I took most of the lyrics from the wiki page for the Super Nintendo version as that is the one I know the best but the ending lyrics are from the Distant World's version which I'll be linking. I do hope you enjoy their night on the town!
> 
> [Opera - "Maria and Draco" by Distant Worlds](https://youtu.be/A2f-SeMxpkE)

The Warrior should have known something was up when Emet-Selch referred to their night on the town as a date, but at the time she was entirely too excited at the prospect of getting out of the walls of the palace. She giddily got ready for such an evening, gathering a warm coat that still looked decent considering her now, weirdly enough, royal status. Mostly she was concerned about not getting too cold at the outdoor theatre. While the people of Garlemald might be used to such cool nights, the Warrior was not and she was determined to be prepared.

She also attempted to do something with her hair beyond only ensuring it was out of her face. She eventually settled on some simple braids that brought her bangs behind her head letting the rest hang loose. Shrugging at her appearance, she figured at least she made an attempt at a hairstyle and decided to leave it be. 

Once she feels ready to go, she enters the main room of their quarters in the palace to be greeted by the two Ascians. The Architect appears to have chosen to wear his normal garb, clearly that’s fancy enough for their night out. Elidibus has found some more formal clothing in Zenos’ things and the Warrior feels a bit underdressed. 

He seems to sense her uneasiness, stating, “Do not worry about your appearance, regardless of what you’re wearing our attention will be on you,” she blushes and he walks closer to her, “Also, we’ll all be wearing coats so no one will be able to tell anyway.”

She laughs a bit at that, “You’re simply trying to flatter me.”

“I’m trying to help you relax. You look good no matter what you wear and as part of the royal family, no one should disrespect your choice of attire.” 

She hums in response, “I guess I’m getting used to that is all.”

“It takes time,” this time Emet-Selch walks forward, “Nobody is used to such a thing immediately. Enough talk though, we should get going, else we’ll be late.” He extends an arm that she hesitantly takes and looks at Elidibus who does the same. Together they walk out of the palace and through town.

She’s in awe of how exquisite the building is. It appeared as if no expense had been spared in its construction. Each facet of its architecture is intricately decorated, even gilded in some places indicating craftsmanship involved that she doesn’t think she’s ever seen before. 

“You like what you see?” Her admiration interrupted by the Architect, “Naturally when I first became Emperor I had to ensure that our culture was sufficiently nurtured. The result of which is many buildings for the arts such as this one here. I distinctly remember approving the plan to build this very theatre.”

“You helped make this place happen?”

“Don’t be so shocked, us Ascians are more than just out to end the world as you perceive.”

Sheepishly the Warrior looks at him, “I’m learning that.”

“Do not worry, you are not the first nor will be the last to perceive us that way,” Elidibus tries to calm her with a gentle squeeze of her hand resting on his arm, “Regardless, if you’re done admiring the building, perhaps we should find our seats. Shouldn’t be too hard, we’ve got a private balcony.”

A short time later, the Warrior finds herself seated in the private balcony, one Ascian on either side. Each one of them holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate that they purchased at the behest of Elidibus when he sensed that the Warrior was a bit cold despite her coat. She secretly appreciated it greatly both because of the warmth it brings and because good memories make this one of her favorite drinks.

Emet-Selch leans towards her, “I do hope you’re excited, this is one of my favorite performances and as a bonus, it’s an opera.” 

This piques her interest, as she’s never seen an opera before. She’s leaning forward excitedly in anticipation when the lights dim just a bit and the narrator steps onto the stage:

_ The West and East were waging war… _ _   
_ _ Draco, the West’s great hero, thinks of his love, Maria. _ _   
_ _ Is she safe? Is she waiting? _

A man, presumably Draco, then steps onto the stage only to be quickly run over by a herd of chocobos. He gets up unharmed though. The Warrior thinks he’s going to mostly be comic relief but then the actor opens his mouth to sing.

_ Oh Maria! Oh Maria! _

_ Please, hear my voice! How I long to be with you! _

His voice is deep with a beautiful timbre, his song fills the room with deep emotion. She’s entranced as are her companions, but not by the play. The two Ascians spend most of the time watching her reactions to the opera, her joy in experiencing the story and music. However, neither notice that the other is doing the same. When the play reaches Maria’s solo, they both place their attention on the stage briefly though to view the performance of the aria.

_ Oh my hero, so far away now. Will I ever see your smile? _ _   
_ _ Love goes away, like night into day. It’s just a fading dream. _

_ I’m the darkness, you’re the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. _ _   
_ _ For eternity, for me there can be only you, my chosen one… _

The Warrior seems to be completely taken by the woman’s performance, eyes glued to the stage as a vision of Draco appears before Maria and the two dance. Gracefully, the figures move around the representation of the castle balcony holding each other in a lover’s embrace after a long time apart. The spell is broken though, when the Warrior gasps as Draco vanishes leaving Maria alone, who walks up the stairs to a higher point on the balcony holding the bouquet of flowers that had been left in Draco’s place.

_...We must part now, my life goes on, but my heart won’t give you up. _ _   
_ _ Ere I walk away, let me hear you say I meant as much to you… _

_ So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. _ _   
_ _ Come what may, I won’t age a day, I’ll wait for you always... _

This is the part that the Architect has always liked the most. He can relate to such feelings of loss and desperation; that need to wait for your other half. He finds himself looking at the Warrior, tears streaming down her face in response to the scene, and wraps an arm around her, tucking her into his side. She willingly follows, taking the comfort eyes never leaving the stage. 

The scenery swiftly changes into a ballroom by experienced stagehands and the characters begin dancing in celebration of Maria’s forcible engagement to Ralse, the prince of the East. All seems well until chaos erupts as survivors of the West arrive led by Draco. The reunited lovers shout each other’s names causing the eastern prince to challenge Draco to a duel. 

_ Insolent rogue! Knave of the western horde! Would you address my queen-to-be, Maria? _

Rising to the challenge, Draco responds:

_ Never shall you have Maria’s hand! I would die before that day comes! _

Together they announce:

_ Then we duel! _

Captivated the Warrior begins to lean towards the stage to the bemusement of Emet-Selch whose arm is still wrapped around her. He allows her the movement, careful that she will not fall out of her chair as her clumsiness makes her prone to do. 

The duel is impressively choreographed, the clash of the play swords echoing throughout the theatre. Maria stands to the side, obviously distressed but in the end, Draco is the victor.

The eastern prince concedes defeat cursing Draco while Draco promises that Maria will never want for anything. Together the pair face the audience, Maria reprising the theme from the aria one last time, Draco joining in for the final line of the performance.

_ I am thankful my beloved for your tenderness and grace. _ _   
_ _ I see in your eyes, so gentle and wise all doubts and fears erased! _

_ Though the hours take no notice of what fate might have in store _ _   
_ _ Our love, come what may, will never age a day I’ll wait forever more! _

As the final notes ring out the crowd all stands up in ovation, the Warrior following suit. Long after the curtains have closed and the lights relit, she stands there in awe. 

“Did you find the opera to your satisfaction?”

“That was incredible! I’ve never seen anything like it!” She leaps at Emet-Selch wrapping him in an embrace. Startled, it takes a second before he returns it. From her face buried in his chest he hears a muffled and quiet, “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

He tilts her head up to look at him, “It was entirely my pleasure.”

She beams in response before releasing a long yawn, “I loved it but now I’m exhausted. Let’s head back.” She goes to walk back to the palace when Emet-Selch stops her. 

“No, no walking. You’ve collapsed once already recently, we’ll take a portal.”

“Won’t people notice?”

He merely rolls his eyes, “They’ll only notice if I want them to.”

“Your dramatics are showing again, Emet-Selch,” Elidibus interjects arms crossed. 

“You disagree that a long walk back is a bad idea?”

“I didn’t say that, just that you’re being dramatic as usual.”

He merely grunts in response before snapping a portal into existence, “Regardless of dramatics, this is how I’ll be returning. Feel free to join me if you wish, he turns to leave.”

Elidibus looks to the Warrior who merely shrugs before grabbing his hand pulling him through with her. Together they arrive in the suite a smug Emet-Selch looking at them.

“I see you came to your senses,” he smirks.

Ignoring him, the Warrior walks passed saying, “The bed is calling for me. Good night.”

She pauses before reaching the doorway and turns to look back at the both of them, “I had a good time tonight, thank you. I mean it.” With that she leaves them to their devices, with smiles slowly growing on their faces. 

They turn to each other with a look of mutual understanding;  _ she’s going to be the death of us. _


	23. Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for this chapter: Mentions of battle and war, implied death but no major character death. If you are sensitive to that type of content but want a summary of what happened. I can do my best to send you one <3

The Warrior had settled into her routine with the Ascians always at her beck and call. While she didn’t fully understand why either of them were so eager to please, she was willing to take advantage of the situation. It was a comfort to know that there was someone always around if she needed them at the very least.

That peace was broken though when a messenger came sprinting to her and Elidibus one day when they were playing a game in the library to pass the time, Emet-Selch presumably napping somewhere. 

“The Emperor demands an audience with you both, immediately.”

They briefly looked into each other’s eyes before nodding to the messenger and making their way to the meeting room the Emperor commonly used for such events. Upon arriving they could see that he held his head in his hands, studying is a letter resting in front of him. He only looks up when he hears the door close.

“Good you’re here. Elidibus, your presence is more of a formality as I’m sure you and the other are behind this. Warrior, I’ve a favor to ask of you.”

All she can do is tilt her head to the side in inquiry, silently asking him to continue.

Varis sighs, “A rebellion has broken out. I miscalculated and there are those that lament peace and instead believe that the empire should have continued its conquests as they perceived us to have the upper hand. Unfortunately, they seem to have their hands on a chemical weapon I thought I had under tight security--Black Rose.”

She’s confused, she hadn’t heard of that before, “Black Rose?”

“Yes, a chemical weapon that destroys all life while leaving infrastructure intact. It was meant to be a swift path to victory in our conquests, but van Baelsar decided that the senseless killing was too much and cancelled the project. Apparently, these rebels have their hand on it and have begun to attack cities on the outskirts of the empire in addition to in Gyr Abania. There have been too many casualties already. I fear war will soon break out once again.”

The Warrior’s eyes go wide and she quickly looks to Elidibus who refuses to meet her eyes. She turns back to Varis, “What must I do?”

“Please contact the Scions, assure the Eorzean alliance that these occurrences are not under official Empire orders. Then, as soon as you are able, I need you to help me end the resistance.”

She nods, “I’ll do what I must to limit lives lost.” Varis simply smiles in appreciation before she turns and leaves the room, brushing past Elidibus. She does not look back even when she hears his footsteps catching up to her and trying to get her attention. Finally, he’s close enough and grabs her wrist.

“You cannot, under any circumstances, prevent what we have orchestrated.”

She rips her hand out of his grip, “You do  _ not _ have the right to tell me what to do. We may be bound by marriage but I am my own person. It is my duty to protect those who need me. I will do everything I can to fulfill that.”

“You do not  _ understand _ . We do not just cause destruction for the sake of doing so. There is a greater goal, a greater purpose.”

“How am I to understand when you both refuse to inform me?”

“We cannot inform you because we fear that despite knowing you will not agree.”

“You do not trust me.”

“That is not what I said.”

“It might as well have been. If that’s the case, I do not know why I stay here after all,” the Warrior turns away from him, “I hope we do not meet on the battlefield.” She summons the aether necessary for the trip, disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

Her teleport is haphazard at best, she didn’t really have a specific destination before attempting the spell. Just anywhere that wasn’t there. Part of her regrets leaving like that, but she has much to do before she assists Varis with ending the resistance. 

She evaluates her surroundings. Fortunately she has appeared in the Mor Dhona Aetheryte plaza. She sprints into the Rising Stones, happy for a familiar place hoping to see her adopted family. Upon opening the door, she sees Tataru whose eyes widen when she sees who has entered.

“Oh my gosh! You’ve come just in time!” she exclaims after running to the Warrior.

“What do you mean?”

“The Scions have already left, they’ve gone to help defend Ala Migo in Gyr Abania.”

“They’ve already gone?”

“Oh yes, they’ve been prepared for the empire to take advantage of the pulled defenses since the treaty has been signed. They had hoped they wouldn’t have to but clearly it was good they had anticipated it. They’re already in Ghimlyt.”

The Warrior’s mind races over this information before speaking again, “Tataru, the empire is not behind this. I’m here at the behest of Emperor Varis. This is a rebellion that has attacked Garlemald and the edges of Gyr Abania. Do they know about the chemical weapon?”

Tataru’s eyes are wide as she processes this information before she shakes her head, “No, they didn’t mention anything about that before they left.”

“Then I must get to them as soon as possible.” Before turning to leave the Warrior gives Tataru a quick hug, “I’ll be sure that everyone gets back alright, do not worry, okay?”

Tataru nods in response, clearly more fearful than she had been before, “I trust you will.” She says this with as big of a smile as she can muster and the Warrior nods once before exiting the Rising Stones.

Despite her exhaustion from already teleporting a long distance once recently, she summons aether once more, to teleport to the Gyr Abanian Lochs nearest she can get to Ghimlyt in such a way. Upon arrival she can see the smoke from whatever battle is raging. Calling her chocobo to her side, she hastily rides into battle. On the ride, she summons her preferred armor for such a scenario and arms herself with her lance. 

Thankfully, with the help of her steed, the remainder of the journey is short. That doesn’t quite soothe her though as the landscape before her is black as death, plumes of smoke and fire scatter the earth. There is the scent of death in the air. She hopes she’s not too late. 

She sends the chocobo back to safety and makes her way forward on foot. She can’t believe how much tech the rebellion has access to. She’s stopped by various magitek machinery as she makes her way through. She can see the casualties lined up on the side and it takes quite a bit of effort to not dwell on if it could have been prevented had she been here sooner.

It takes some time but she makes it to the center of the madness where she sees the Scions off to the side and she rushes over. 

“Is everyone okay?”

Thancred is the first to turn to her, “Oh, seven hells, glad to see you here. Escaped the empire to help us out?”

“I didn’t have to; Varis sent me. This isn’t the empire, but a rebellion.”

“Hmph, you can tell us that story later, but right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry and most of us are too injured to go forward.”

“Leave it to me, I’ll end this.”

Surprised, Thancred asks in disbelief, “By yourself?” 

“Believe it or not, I have been training while away.”

“Far be it for me to doubt you now, if you think you can handle this madness, I trust you,” he walks over to her and puts one hand on each of her shoulders, “ _ But _ , I also trust you to know when to get out of there if things get too dicey.”

She nods, “I’ll never turn my back on you guys. I’ll do what I can. Get the wounded to safety.”

“Will do. Come back in one piece,” he turns his attention to the rest of the group and coordinates the efforts to get everyone out while she looks forward, further into the dark.

It doesn’t take long until she reaches the center of the battle. She’s surrounded by soldiers in magitek armor and normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but she’s already exhausted from the two teleports and many fights to get this far. Seeing what she’s fighting against, she swaps her lance for the rapier and focus and begins to cast devastating spells of alternating thunder and air aspects. She’s making progress when her head begins to ache once again. Pushing through the pain, she grits her teeth and lunges forward, swinging her sword in a large arc sending enchanted slices through the air that damage all the mechs in her wake. 

Suddenly, one that was just in her blind spot takes a swing at her and she attempts a backflip to dodge, but once more the ache in her head surges and she loses her concentration and misses the landing. At this time, all goes dark.

* * *

She finds herself in a place between worlds. The floor she stands on is ornate, made with a blue crystal edged with a gold trim. She takes a moment to look around before turning and is faced with a hooded figure in ornate robes holding an equally exquisite staff. She reaches for her weapon but is interrupted quickly.

“Please! There is no cause for alarm! Although, I confess, this is not where I had intended to meet.”

You ease your stance slightly, hearing the man out, and he continues, “But the place of our meeting is of no consequence--like the rebellion you attempt to squash. Win or lose, the path you walk leads only to oblivion. The better path leads you here. To me. I have need of your strength.”

“I'd be more than happy to help you, but there are people dying right now. Who are you to decide that your cause is more important than mine?” The Warrior pushes, needing answers.

Instead of answers though, the hooded figure responds with, “I am afraid such questions will have to wait. We have precious little time, and your work is not yet done. Go to the Crystal Tower. I have left something for you near its base.”

“You know of the Crystal Tower?”

This time the man smirks a bit, “I do, but that’s no matter at present. This item I leave for you will serve as a beacon of sorts. One which I pray will help you on your journey. All you need do is find it. I will take care of the rest.”

At this point, he extends a hand towards her, “Soon we will throw wide the gates… And the path to the First will be yours to walk at last.”

She reaches out herself, but her vision goes dark once again. This time when she awakens, she’s greeted by an unfamiliar face but the words it speaks immediately inform her of who they are.

“Oh my beast, what trouble have you gotten into this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a burst of motivation after writing the last chapter, so here's another! I hope you like this and the direction I'm going with it <3


	24. In the Shadow of the Crystal Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascians contemplate recent events. The Warrior begins a new journey.

She’s speechless for a moment, still parsing her surroundings. It takes her a moment to realize that she’s back in Garlemald in the quarters she had been sharing with Elidibus and Emet-Selch. 

“How did I get here?”

Zenos smirks, “I’ve been watching you, friend, and when I saw you fall during battle I knew something went horribly wrong. It’s not like you to show such weakness and so, I stepped in and ensured your safety.”

“I see, and so you brought me here.”

“Naturally, this is where I had last seen you. Speaking of that time, did you find out exactly what is wandering around in my true body?”

“An Ascian,” the Warrior is correct to respond, “one that goes by the name Elidibus.”

“I suspected something like that but it's good for it to be confirmed. Knowledge is power after all.” He pauses, contemplating something, “What exactly caused you to stumble like you had?”

She’s silent for a moment, unsure of how much she wants to share before she finally decides the truth wouldn’t hurt, “A hooded figure has been attempting to reach me apparently. Unfortunately, he finally succeeded with poor timing. It would seem my duty as the Warrior of Light is never finished.”

“I see. Do you plan on heeding his request?”

“I do. Something tells me that whatever is going on there is affecting events here. It's not as if I cannot come back if I am wrong, right?”

Zenos merely hums in response. She’s about to say something else in response when she hears the main entrance to the suite open causing her to straighten up in alarm.

“I must leave, now.”

If Zenos questions her, he does not voice it instead following as she quickly scrambles out through the bedroom window. They sprint across the central palace courtyard until they are far from the room. Pausing, the Warrior leans forward to catch her breath. 

“Avoiding him are you?”

“If you must know, yes. Unfortunately for me, there are two of them. Did you know your great-grandfather was also an Ascian?”

His eyebrows rise in surprise, “Solus was an Ascian, huh. Explains how he grabbed power during his time I suppose.”

“I’m not sure what the Ascian’s plan was back then when they orchestrated that, but it's true.”

“I do not doubt it.” He’s looking at her intently, examining her face.

The Warrior sighs, “As much as I’d like to continue this talk, I must go. There is something I must retrieve in Mor Dhona.”

“Then we part ways here. I plan on returning to my true form very soon,” he turns to look at her, “Stay safe, friend. I’d be remiss to hear that harm befell you.” 

Blushing, she smiles at him. “You know, this is the strangest friendship I think I’ve ever had but full glad am I that we’ve forged it. Good luck in your endeavor and be careful. The Ascians are both very dangerous.”

Standing she prepares to leave but she’s stopped by a hand on her arm. She turns back to Zenos who pleads, “I’ll be careful, but if you need anything, find me.” 

She simply nods before teleporting away.

Zenos stares at where she had once been, “Please, stay safe, my friend. For me.”

* * *

When the Warrior had first left Garlemald, Elidibus was shocked. He couldn’t believe it. Despite his best attempts, they had pushed her away. He shakes his head to clear it, he cannot think of her loss as a failure. His plans are more important and must come to fruition. 

Emet-Selch on the other hand was furious. He couldn’t understand why Elidibus simply hadn’t forced her to stay, forced her to stay out of it. It took a reminder that his role limits him from acting in violence unless someone acts upon him in such a manner first. The Architect argued it’s not violence if it's clearly for the good of the person involved. Elidibus chose to agree to disagree.

It's been at most a day and he hasn’t been able to return to the quarters the three had shared. It was a harsh reminder of another thing he was losing for his cause. Instead he wandered the palace, keeping everyone at arm's length. He refuses to get attached again. He knew better from the beginning but she bored her way into his life and now she’s left a hole, aching in its place.

* * *

When Emet-Selch had been informed of the Warrior’s absence, he became distressed. She left? How could she? He thought he was making progress helping her to remember her affections. Their night out at the theatre had shown him as much. She did not shy from his touch and seemed incredibly pleased with the entire event. After so long, he was finally feeling hope.

But then, Elidibus told him what caused her to leave and he was irate. Elidibus’ mishandling of the situation only hurt his chances of truly being united with her as they had been so long ago. He’ll admit, that for a short time he left the Source in favor of the First and his recreation. He needed the comfort of home, as shallow as it was in comparison to the real version.

It didn’t take him long though to realize that despite his initial reaction, it was futile to think that she would turn her back on who she perceives as needing her help. Even back then her stubbornness to help those in need was strong. With that in mind he returns to the Source, to Garlemald to discuss with Elidibus their next steps. He opens the door to the suite and hears  _ her  _ voice. His heart catches and he races to the bedroom, hoping, praying that she’ll be there.

Curtain blowing in the breeze, all he’s greeted with is an open window and a chill up his spine.

* * *

Arriving in Mor Dhona, the Warrior briefly checks in at the Rising Stones. Tataru is quick to assure her that the Scions are safe, just resting at Rhalgr’s Reach. Pleased, the Warrior gives the small woman a quick hug before explaining her most recent plight.

“So, you’re going to follow this man’s orders despite not knowing who he is?”

“He’s gone to great lengths to contact me. I’m going to give him a chance to speak in person. Worst case, I’ll leave immediately if the situation seems suspect.”

“As you should, stay safe,” she briefly pauses for a moment before continuing, “I’ve heard word that the Sons of Saint Coinach and the Garlond Ironworks have been able to gain access to the base of the tower surrounding the Labyrinth. They’ve been calling it the Syrcus Trench. Perhaps it’d be wise to start there.”

Nodding in response, the Warrior takes her leave, making her way to the base of the tower. Upon arrival, she’s immediately brought up to date on the research groups findings, or lack thereof quite yet, by Biggs and Wedge. But, they do have one thing to show her. 

Placed in the palm of her hand is what appears to be a cog, etched with what looks to be a very close replication of the Ironworks insignia. She doesn’t have much time though to consider it before she feels a tug, pulling at her core. Biggs and Wedge look at her panicked but before she can reassure them she’s okay, she’s gone. 

_ Let expanse contract, eon become instant… _


	25. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior arrives on the First. The Ascians find out where she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a very poor show of proofreading. Please mind the errors.

The journey through the rift was as if one through time. Scattered images and sounds flew past; faces of those she lost and those she can still protect. But one stands out amongst them: the Warrior of Darkness, Ardbert, that she had faced not too long ago. His voice is the loudest amongst them all.

_We did everything right--everything that was asked of us and still, still it came to this!_

But then suddenly the image shifts and she can see Minfilia, arms outstretched facing a massive wave of light, flooding the land. The Warrior stands behind her and Minfilia simply turns to say, “Your time has not yet come.”

The vision changes once more, this time of Ardbert alone, stumbling down a ruined city road. The sky is so bright, it looks as if made of a white sheet. No hint of the blue that the Warrior is so used to back home. Her vision goes dark and the next time she opens them, she’s in a forest of purple foliage, Ardbert’s voice in her head, “From endless dreams, I awake. Something vague… yet urgent… calls me to action once more.”

* * *

Sitting in her rooms in the Pendants, the Warrior reflects on her first day on, well, the First. The Exarch, as she was informed is his title, explained to her as much as he could, or was willing to at least. She learned of the flood of light that threatens the land spawning creatures named sin eaters, much like the one she had seen outside the Crystarium gates. 

_Sin eaters_. She thinks, what a horrible name for horrid creatures. Not that they were always that way. Apparently it's as much an incurable affliction as it is a type of monster. She shudders to think of how such a transformation would feel. To top all this sin eater nonsense off though, apparently there are larger, more fearsome ones that are called Lightwardens and the Exarch believes if one were to exterminate them, the night would return. The key to doing so is, of course, herself and the blessing of light.

Then she also met what the Exarch told her was called a fae, or more specifically a pixie who went by the name Feo Ul. Insisting an arcane pact with the creature would allow her access to her supplies on the Source as well as send messages to Tataru and the Scions, she agreed to it and became tied to this curious creature through magic. Even this wasn’t the most surprising part of her day so far though.

No, the most surprising part of her day was a ghost. Not just any ghost though, the ghost of the Warrior of Darkness, Ardbert. To be fair though, he seemed just as confused that she could see him as she was. Once they got over their mutual surprise, he explained himself and his past actions. He shared how he was fooled by the Ascians to believe that hastening what they called the Ardor would save the First from the light. But then when she and the Scions had defeated them, they had a meeting with Minfilia who listened to their pleas returning them to the First where Ardbert had been left behind, Minfilia insisting that his time had not yet come.

This was all a lot to take in, she finds herself stuck on one detail though. The Exarch, no matter how hard he tries to remain hidden, seems familiar and by the way he dodged her question about her friend lost to the tower long ago, she thinks she knows why. For now though, she’ll let him play his game. There are people she must protect, on two worlds now. 

* * *

Elidibus is still fretting on the Source, regardless of if he wishes to or not. When the Emperor pulled him into the meeting room once again, he assumed it would be another meeting that was merely held to save face. Varis fully understands Elidibus will only truly follow orders that will help him accomplish his agenda.

But no, this time Varis had news from the frontline. The Warrior of Light had collapsed in battle. 

His heart had stopped when he heard the news, his fist clenched. He _knew_ that she should not have interfered and now she was most definitely in a grave state, if not already gone. 

Varis continued though, stating that his sources reported an Imperial Centurion sweeping in and carrying her out of harm's way before anything could be done. Despite this though, both she and the soldier are still missing. 

Elidibus releases the breath he had been holding. At least she is safe, for now. But what is this about collapsing in battle, but then he realizes. She’s been fighting off headaches since before their argument. She collapsed once in the washroom recently. She spoke of a voice, could it be?

He’s broken out of his contemplation by the Emperor once more, “I suspect this soldier is in fact Zenos, the Warrior informed me that he still lives. The resonance is stronger than we had anticipated it seems.”

“How fortunate for you to not have truly lost a son.”

“You know my son as well as I. He is a beast that cannot be tamed, his own passions guide him more than duty,” Varis turns to Elidibus still wearing his son’s form, “I’d watch your back if I were you. Zenos will most definitely return to reclaim what is his.”

“I’d like to see him try.”

With that, Elidibus leaves the room immediately focusing his energies on calling Emet-Selch to him. He chooses to wait in the library. It takes some time, but eventually he arrives, grumpy as always.

“What could you want from me now?”

“You have a far better connection to the lifestream and souls than I. Do you sense her?”

Emet-Selch does not have to ask who Elidibus wants to know about before closing his eyes and focusing. His brows furrow, a grimace appearing on his face in concentration until finally golden eyes open once more.

“No, I don’t. What happened to her? Tell me,” he's getting angry now. His concern for her well-being overriding his normal pleasantries.

“I suspect a Calling has occurred.”

“You think someone used that ancient magic?”

“What else explains her symptoms before she left in conjunction to what I just learned.” He quickly explains what Varis told him just prior. It takes but a moment before the Architect’s brows shoot up in realization.

“I’ll be right back, I must check on something.”

He snaps and is gone, Elidibus hardly has time to settle in to wait when Emet-Selch returns.

“That blasted Crystal Exarch,” if he was upset before, he's livid now.

“What is going on?”

“She’s on the First. She’s trying to stop their calamity.”

“How does she think she’s going to do that? You made it sound as if your plan was foolproof?”

“That’s what I’m going to find out. I’ll keep an eye on her. Perhaps, I’ll be able to change her mind unlike you had,” his pointed look makes Elidibus uncomfortable. He shifts his weight.

Despite his insistence that he was not getting attached, Elidibus suddenly fears for the Warrior. The First is on the precipice of collapsing into the Source. All is ready, it just needs that final push to complete its rejoining and if she’s there…

No, he cannot think like that. He is the Emissary and his position grants him power. What is having power if one cannot do what he can for those he-- He refuses to finish that sentence. Doing so would admit betraying a friend's trust. He’s content with friendship. He’s content with simply having her presence around. As such, he’s made a decision. After all, it is his duty as her spouse to support her and keep her safe.

“Allow me to come with,” he pauses before quietly adding, “I just want to be sure that she’s alright.”

If Emet-Selch has a problem with this, he does not say. He simply summons another portal through which they walk through. Elidibus swears to himself that he will do all he can to ensure that she makes it through whatever scheme she has found herself in the center of. He will not fail. 


	26. Interlude III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch watches from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you like chapters with little dialogue, so here's a chapter with very little dialogue. <3 Please enjoy the inner thoughts of one of our favorite Ascians

Emet-Selch had been following the Warrior for some days now. After Elidibus had seen her alive and well, he felt satisfied that she would be alright and returned to the Source. Not before leaving the Architect with strict instructions to keep an eye on her. Emet-Selch’s own eyes rolled at that demand.  _ Of course _ , he’d keep an eye on her. She is his soul bound spouse after all. 

Speaking of whom, the Warrior has been quite busy lately. First she went to Amh Araeng where she had her first encounter with what a transformation into a sin eater is truly like. He could sense her heartbreak from the shadows in which he hid. His body yearned to go to her side, to assure her that all would be fine, but he pushed the urge down. 

Then with all the compassion she expected from her, she brought the child that had caused all this trouble back to the half-baked care center in the middle of the desert. She did her best to care for those there, to assist in all ways possible. But as with all things, her time there came to an end. With promises to return she left the ragtag group of healers and their patients for the next leg of her journey.

He should not have been surprised when she traveled to the doorstep of Vauthry’s domain, yet he was. When she arrived in Gatetown, once again her desire to help all she encountered took over. Doing odd jobs, fetching items, dispatching troublesome beasts, no task was too small for the Source-renowned Warrior of Light. She did all without complaint and as she worked he watched.

As lazy as many perceived him, he loathed being banned to the shadows. He laments events that caused him to need to stay to the side and observe, never acting in her presence, never allowing her to know he is there. Sometimes, he’d alter his form, as tedious as that was so he could be closer to her. Brush her shoulder as she walked by with a determined look on her face. Fingers touching when he would grab a box from her that she delivered to the establishment he stood near as requested. The small gestures between them, even if she wasn’t aware of them, made him feel better. To feel her made her presence more real. 

Soon though, she made her way past Gatetown towards Eulmore proper and like a shadow he followed. He watched as she convinced them of her utility to the city as a musician. He watched as she proved her worth with ease, summoning the lute Elidibus had given her to her hands. She plays a quick joyful melody that earns a small round of applause, much too small for the quality of the performance and he’d make sure the audience was aware if he wasn’t trying to remain unnoticed. 

He sees her despair when the realization dawns on her that “elevation” is not as it seems, her moment of panic when she connects the dots. She seems intent on getting more answers and has settled into her role as essentially a court musician. She watches with a careful eye just as he watches her and then she surprises him.

It’s evening time and the Eulmorian people tend to gather for unnecessary festivity as the poor below them suffer. Typically, these festivities have some sort of performance event and tonight, the Warrior is the featured act. She’s been clothed in gaudy garb, obviously chosen by the manager of events as she appears incredibly uncomfortable. After walking across the stage, she faces the audience and with a practiced smile and courteous bow, she seats herself on the piano bench. 

He can see her take a deep breath as her fingers take a familiar position and the instant she presses the keys his heart breaks. She has begun to play their song. The one written so long ago. At the time it had brought joy and when he first played it with this incarnation of his soul mate it held a sense of longing, but now? Now she plays it with pure sadness and loss. 

This variation of what had become their theme is unsettling to him. It was never supposed to make him feel this way but here he is feeling a deep regret that he’s never experienced prior. He tires of this charade where he pretends he does not want her attention and so he steps into the light. Walking through the crowd, in an attempt to get closer, his eyes are fixed only on her. He’s sure that the pompous nobility he’s pushing through are upset at his interruption in the performance but he couldn’t care less. 

The song is reaching its close, he knows this. This melody is etched into his memory but once more she’s done something to catch him off guard; she’s added a second movement. If he thought the first was made with sadness and loss, this one is filled with determination while the sad melody from the first movement remains woven throughout.

Before he knows it he’s at the edge of the stage and her song is done. She heaves a sigh staring at the keys before standing up to address the audience but she freezes when her eyes meet his. After a long pause, she seems to gather her wits, bows once more to the crowd before exiting stage left and he follows. 

She’s waiting for him in an empty corridor to the side and doesn’t give him a chance to greet her when she harshly asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” this is partially the truth, he’d seen her for the last few days, but from afar. 

“I don’t believe you.”

He’s annoyed at how much that statement hurts, but pushes the feeling down before responding, “Despite what you may believe, I do miss you and I needed to be sure you’re fine here. This is not a safe place to be, even for the Warrior of Light.”

She scowls a bit, searching his eyes. He knows she’s searching for the lie in his statement, her faith in them had been shattered when she discovered their efforts to restart the war she had worked hard to stop. 

“My safety does not outweigh the safety of the people of this world,” she’s upset with him, his mere presence causing distress, “I have a duty, the Exarch has explained the situation to me.”

“Oh did he? Did he tell you everything he has planned? Do you know the cost of following this path he’s set before you?”

“I’ll pay whatever price to save this world from the primordial light that threatens to tear it apart.”

He’s losing his calm demeanor. She simply doesn’t understand. He knows that the Exarch hasn’t yet explained to her that when she defeats the lightwardens only she can contain the light aether without turning. But even the combined aether from all five lightwardens will be too much for her, too much for her soul.

“You gamble with more than just your safety here! Excepting a miracle, this path will destroy you, destroy your soul. You continue without understanding!”

If she was upset before, she’s furious now, “How dare you accuse me of not understanding when you’ve done so little in explaining to me just what you know. I’ve had my fill of your half-truths and riddles and until you come clean with me your presence is unwelcome.”

Quickly, she turns to leave him and all he can do is watch her go. This was not what he had intended. He wanted a happy reunion but how could such a thing happen when the trust between them is lost? With a sigh, his shoulders drop burdened by the duty pressing down on him. He’s sacrificed much to fulfill their plans, what’s one more. In the back of his mind though is a single thought that he dares not speak:

_ This final sacrifice is too much to ask, even of him. _


	27. Reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos takes what is rightfully his.

Zenos, still wandering the Source as an Imperial Centurion, has had his fill of this lesser form. His eyes are set on a new prey to be captured, his true body. He’s been watching the being parading around in it as if controlling a puppet on strings. They do very little besides observing the going-ons of the empire around them. He’s not entirely surprised when it and the other both travel through a portal together to, presumably, follow the Warrior of Light towards wherever she’s been called, but the Ascian in his sights returns swiftly. 

The easiest path would be to surprise the creature, giving himself the upper hand in the beginning at the very least. He knows that Ascians are powerful and probably have abilities that overwhelm his own, but he’s hoping that by his sheer will combined with the Resonance he’ll be able to oust the pretender to the throne. It is nighttime when he decides to strike. For whatever reason, his prey prefers the couch by the fireplace in his personal quarters making it all the easier to access him quickly and quietly.

The door to the courtyard slides open silently with ease and he approaches the unsuspecting soul. His soul reaches out towards his body. He’s so close, he can feel it. The Resonance guides him on his path but before he reaches his destination, blue eyes snap open.

* * *

Elidibus has had a long last few days. Not the least reason being his journey to the first to at least ensure, at the moment, the Warrior had not befallen a terrible fate. Despite his long life, he’s not used to the groundwork that many of the others performed to accomplish their goals. 

Now that he’s back on the Source though, he’s decided it's finally time to rest. It still pains him to use the bedroom but the couch will do. He’s settled in, getting as comfortable as he could with the fireplace providing warmth in the stead of blankets he dares not retrieve. He closes his eyes and for the first time in many years, he dreams.

In his dream, she never left and while nothing progressed as far as he’d like, her presence was enough. They spent the days together having gentle conversations, competing in the occasional spar, and sometimes she’d convince him to play a game or two. His favorite thing though was when she’d insist he listen to her play that piano just like he had stumbled upon her weeks ago. 

He dreams that she invites him to sit on the bench with her as she tickles the keys, but soon she’s become distracted and she reaches out to him. Her fingers instead gently running across his skin, one hand cups his cheek. The proximity between them feels right and he wants to close the gap and so he leans in and…

The dream is stopped, a figure hovers over him and he feels something trying to push him out of his host. His mind registers the intruder, it’s Zenos. Quickly, he disrupts the takeover attempt thrusting the invasion from him. He takes a defensive stance, expecting a lunge from the enemy to weaken his strength of will, after all, that’s what will truly determine the winner here and he’s determined to maintain this body. He has to, it's his last connection to her. 

He summons as much strength as he can in an effort to simply teleport away but that attempt is stopped. Somehow Zenos is affecting his ability to call the aether necessary. He fears for himself and that’s concerning. Normally all beings fear him, but here he is unable to overcome a sundered soul. 

He stumbles as he feels another push into his being, trying to cast him out. Gritting his teeth, he steels himself. Anchoring his essence in the host, refusing to budge but Zenos is no ordinary foe it seems. He knew that the empire had begun research into replicating the echo in their Resonant project but he hadn’t realized that they had achieved this much. He feels his grip failing and with a quick, unheard apology to the Warrior he flees to a new host. He’s aware enough of his surroundings as he leaves to see the centurion’s body collapse and Zenos testing his limbs with a feral smile on his face.

* * *

Surveying the skyline, Emet-Selch is taking a moment’s reprieve from his watch over the Warrior of Light. Their most recent conversation replaying over and over in his mind. He said harsh truths that he should not have spoken in such a manner. He knows acting as if he knows better is the best way to push her further into her schemes, stubborn as she is. She could understand, he knows this. If only he’d explain their past, what had happened all those years ago. 

But it feels wrong to  _ tell _ her such things. She must remember. The longer this situation persists, the more he’s tempted to share with Elidibus the secret he’s been keeping in his pocket. The only other being that knows about it is his dear old friend’s shade who has been tasked with giving it to her in the case that…

He doesn’t want to think of such a future. He’ll avoid that at all costs. He knows that once she receives the stone and recovers her memories, if she were to realize that she killed her soul bonded it’d crush her. He cannot allow that to happen. His musings are interrupted by a voice behind him. 

“Zenos has reclaimed his body.”

He turns and sees a figure in Elidibus’ emissary robes, “I see you’ve taken a new host. Where’d you find this one?”

“Oh, it was in Garlemald. Quite easy to access as well.”

The Architect quirks an eyebrow at that, evaluating the Emissary’s new form. The shape is all too familiar even under the Convocation robes until it clicks.

“You didn’t…”

Elidibus removes his mask and twin faces stare at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shifty gaze* no ragrets


	28. Shepherd to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the Warrior feel after her first major victory on the first?

Death and destruction is the best way the Warrior could sum up her day. Shortly after returning to the Crystarium from her journey to learn about Norvrandt, the alarm had been rung. There was a large Sin Eater attack on a place called Holminster Switch. The Exarch urged her to assist in repelling them and in typical fashion she was quick to help. 

If previous battles she had been a part of were nightmares, this one was hell. People she was trying to save would fall as she was just a second too late, only to transform into the beings she was sent to exterminate. It was heartbreaking work, each failure piercing her deeper than ever before. 

The first large obstacle though was not just any powerful sin eater but rather the one that had changed Tesleen. A strong foe, stronger than any she’s seen so far. Its use of light magic against was strange, most magical enemies she’s faced in the past tended towards dark-aspected magic but this was blinding. She was finally able to fell the beast though, allowing her to continue deeper into the horror.

The second obstacle was the most heart-rending: Tesleen herself. Obviously, the Warrior knew that Tesleen was no longer herself, instead claimed by this unceasing hunger for the aether of others. The fight was long, the Warrior knew she was holding back and it hurt, oh how did it hurt, when she finally struck the final blow through Tesleen’s heart. Before leaving, she turned to where Tesleen had been and spoke a final reassurance for her.

“There is nothing to apologize for, my friend.”

She followed the trail of devastation until finally she was met with the final obstacle. A towering beast with massive claws at its front and a tail trailing behind. A torso rises to a gaping maw with wings hung from its back.  _ This must be a lightwarden _ . She readied herself and lunged in. 

The fight was long and hard. The Exarch hadn’t been exaggerating when he described these beasts with massive strength. Fortunately, she’s much more agile. It attempted to slam its limbs in a manner that would leave no place for her that’s safe, but she found the flaw in its plan. When it tried to bind her in place with the chains on its arms, she darted out of reach. As she landed her final blow, it staggered briefly before dissipating into intense light.

She sighs at the memory. And now? Now she’s known as the Warrior of Darkness, she who is shepherd of the stars bringing back the night to the First. As if she needed more titles, more chains tying her to the public. Another way that she is supposedly elevated from her peers. To top it all off, of course her blessing of the light grants her the ability to kill a Lightwarden without becoming one herself. As such, it's up to her to free the first from its light-filled nightmare.

She finally has some answers though. Answers that the Ascians would not give her, she’s thankful to the Exarch even though he doesn’t realize just how much learning such information means to her. She now knows what the Rejoinings are and how they coincide with the Calamities that she’s been trying to prevent. 

This is why he called her here, to prevent the calamity coming to fruition on the Source that had she attempted to fight against, she would have most likely failed due to the precarious position the First was in. Now she knows though, she knows of the fourteen shards. She’s not quite sure of why the Ascians wish so deeply for a rejoining but at least she understands the most base theory behind it.

She hears a knock at her door that pulls her from her musings, when she opens it, she’s surprised to see the Exarch himself. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to come so late at night, but,” he pauses, considering his words, “I know you’ve had a long day and I wanted to show my thanks for all you’ve done for us so far.”

He extends his arms which holds a basket of sandwiches, which she gratefully accepts.

“Sandwiches? You didn’t have to, I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself,” she teases with a gentle smile. She watches him carefully, looking for evidence of her suspicions of his identity. The blasted hoodhampers her ability to do so though . Regardless, she can tell he’s nervous about their interaction and in an effort to ease his mind she invites him in, opening the door wider and extending her arm towards the table to the side.

“I’m fully aware of your capabilities, however I thought why not alleviate you of the simple tasks. Anything to make your stay here easier,” he says as he accepts her invitation entering her suite. He seats himself at the table where she sets the sandwiches.

She looks to him with a smile, “Honestly, all I need is a friendly face to turn to occasionally. You’ll do quite well, I think.”

Embarrassed, he’s quick to turn his head from her, “I’m but an old man, however, if you wish to talk I’ll always be willing to lend an ear.”

“Alright then, let’s talk. Over these sandwiches.”

* * *

Two figures watched as the Warrior of Light, now Darkness had made her way through Holminster Switch. They watched as she effortlessly brought down hoardes of sin eaters, as she slayed the killer of and the friend she had made herself. Amazed, they witnessed her victory over the Lightwarden in the deepest part of the town. 

Terrified, they saw her soul begin to crack ever so slightly. She doesn’t notice though. Of course she doesn’t, the damage is so small. She’ll learn though as she continues on this path.

Together they followed her back to her room. They watched as she settled in and watches the newfound stars from her window. Now, they watch as she answers the door to find the Exarch holding sustenance in thanks.

Resentful, they continue to watch as she makes a new friend when they should be in his place. 


	29. Bit by Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Ascians observe a rescue mission.

“She knows we’re here. Or at least I am.”

Elidibus turns to his twin companion, “You approached her.” It’s less of a question, a statement of the truth. The Architect can only nod in response before Elidibus continues, “What possessed you to do that? I assume it did not go well if you’re not at her side right now.”

“That’s an understatement. She was incensed merely by my presence. I tried to warn her that this path the Exarch has set her on will only lead to her own destruction but…”

“She insisted that whatever the cost to her, it's worth the safety of others. How like her.”

They sit in silence for a bit, watching the rescue attempt of the Oracle of Light, Minfilia. The Warrior is in her element, limiting her strength so she only causes as much damage as needed to continue on. It’s admirable how she tries to limit casualties even if it brings greater risk to herself during each fight.

“Plucky as always isn’t she?” the Architect breaks the silence. 

“Yes, that she is.” 

“Do you plan on staying on the First since you’ve been expelled from your host on the Source?”

“I do. There are more pressing matters here as well,” Elidibus sighs, “It’s incredible how the best laid plans fall apart no matter the efforts put into them.”

“Very much like our Azem to do as she wishes and feels is right, no matter whose plans she interferes with like she did all those years ago.”

“You can hardly fault her for feeling the way she did. We only proceeded in desperation and look at where it got us,” he pauses when he realizes what Emet-Selch said, “What do you mean _our_ Azem?”

“You’ve never been good at hiding things from me, Elidibus. I know.”

“There’s nothing to know.”

The Architect snorts at that, “You can pretend all you like. I’ve… come to terms with it,” he turns towards his companion, “I might not _like_ it but you were right. She may be incredibly similar and house the same soul but I can’t just assume that she will be the same person I knew all those years ago.”

Elidibus only hums in response, refusing to confirm with words what Emet-Selch suspects. When it's clear that there will be no reply, their attention is once again brought to the Warrior and her mission. All seems to be going well, she’s running with the Oracle in tow, hands clasped to remain together.

“It looks like this will be a success,” the Architect remarks only to be proven wrong by the Eulmorian general, Ran’jit to arrive, “Or I suppose not. I see I spoke too soon.”

The Warrior and her ragtag group of Crystarium soldiers do their best to fend off the man but it's a fruitless effort. Soon, she is the only one holding her ground, breathing heavily in the face of her adversary. Taking a defensive stance, she urges the others to stand back. She’s gathering aether for an attack but Ran’jit takes the time she needs to prepare as a chance to strike. 

Emet-Selch could not describe exactly what moment he decided to intervene but he’s forever glad he had. One moment, he was next to Elidibus watching from afar and the next he was shielding her from what could have certainly been a fatal blow. 

Turning to look at the Warrior, he sees shock on her face but he cannot spend too much time explaining himself so instead he urges, “Go. You must leave while you can.”

He can see her struggle with her own urge to stay and do what she can but she nods and turns away. Taking one last look at him she says, “Thank you, Hades.”

The Warrior and her comrades group up, runes surround them and whisk them away. Ran’jit swears bringing Emet-Selch’s attention back to the man. He releases his hold on the shield tutting. 

“I know you’re a loyal dog, but this? This is too much. Do tell Vauthry to stop acting like a petulant child or else I'll have to reprimand him myself. I’ll handle this group.”

Casually turning away, he lifts an arm in farewell walking through a portal to return to Elidibus. 

“That was quite a show down there.”

“Would you have rather I let her get harmed?” The Architect queries.

Elidibus sighs, “No, I think not.”

* * *

Journeying through Il Mehg, the Warrior had plenty of time to ponder recent developments. It’d be an understatement to say she was surprised to see either Ascian so soon again, let alone protecting her. She knows she’s defying their will, ruining their plans. She doesn’t plan to stop either. His face though when he appeared, she could tell Emet-Selch feared for her life at that moment. She knows that he feels something more for her than she for him. Regardless, she’d be lying if she didn’t feel some sort of pull in his and Elidibus’ direction as if being at their side was right, where she should be. 

What surprised her the most though was that she used that name for him. She hasn’t said it since that day he showed her Amaurot. She’s been refusing to, it felt wrong before, but in that moment it felt better than using the other name he’d given her. It was as if she was seeing a different person and using the other name would have been calling him by the wrong one. 

She will be eternally grateful he bought her and her friends enough time for the teleport spell to activate. It allowed most of them to return to the Crystarium to prepare for a potential retaliation from Eulmore while she and Minfilia fled to Il Mehg where they hoped they would not be followed.

She’s pulled from her thoughts when Minfilia tugs on her arm. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to travel through here safely?”

The Warrior kneels in front of the younger girl, “Together, we can do anything. Do not worry, I’ll always be here for you. Come, we must keep moving.”

United, hands clasped, they venture into the unfamiliar land of the fey.


	30. A Tranquil Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior has a brief evening of downtime before her journey to save the first must continue.

As has become routine, the Warrior of Light finds herself playing cards with the Exarch in her room in the Pendants. She insists on him enjoying the food that he bestows upon her while they converse or like now enjoy a friendly game between the two of them. 

She enjoys it. It reminds her of a time not too long ago beneath the shadow of the self-same tower that this city resides around. The more time she spends with him though, the stronger her suspicions get. As much as she’d like to rip the hood from his head and reveal those distinct crimson eyes, she chooses to continue this charade. Clearly he must have a reason for it and she’ll trust him until such a time she feels this game has negative consequences.

“You seem distracted tonight, my friend.”

His voice pulls her from her thoughts. She hums for a bit in response, “A lot has happened over the last few days and I have quite the journey ahead of me tomorrow.”

“That you do. I wish I could be at your side but alas, my strength wanes greatly the further my distance is from the tower.”

“I’ll make do without your presence for a few days I suppose,” she’s teasing him but she’s pretty sure she spies a hint of red spread across his cheeks.

“I suppose you will,” his answer is guarded. She feels as if he’s holding back words he’d truly wish to say. She decides against pressing him though in favor of playing what she feels is the winning hand in their game.

“Aha! I told you I’d beat you at this eventually!” She slaps her cards down on the table. 

He leans forward to evaluate her hand, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I do believe I am the victor.” He gently lays down his own cards and she groans holding her head in her hands.

“How do you always manage to have the perfect hand?”

“I think I’ll keep my secrets if only so I can brag that I have defeated the Warrior of Darkness in good sport.”

“I assume you will not be specifying the sport to sound more impressive.”

He hums amusedly at that, “No, I don’t think I will. However,” he stands up now, “I do believe that it's time for a certain hero to get rest. As you mentioned before, you have a long journey ahead of you.”

She watches as he makes his way to the door but before he’s out of reach she grabs his left arm, “Thank you for being a friend while I’m here. I think I’d be quite lonely otherwise.”

He nods with a slight smile, “Anything for you, my friend.”

She releases her grip and he opens the door to leave, “Have a good night hero, rest well.”

With that she’s alone once again. She’s not quite ready to go to bed so she perches herself next to the large window in her room. Pushing the paned glass open, she looks up at the night sky and sighs. Before, she would have taken it for granted but now having been somewhere that hasn’t seen such a sight in so long? It’s beautiful. 

She ponders her day now that her willing distraction is no longer around. She knew she wasn’t going to get a break upon defeating the second Lightwarden but she had not expected for events to grow more complicated. When she returned to the Crystarium after her jaunt in Il Mehg with Minfilia she had not expected an Ascian to show their face, let alone two of them. 

She had certainly not expected for them both to be wearing the same face as well. She can only assume that Zenos was successful in his mission to retrieve his body from the pretender who resided in it. The only fortunate part of them revealing themselves was their attempt to extend a hand in cooperation. She’s not sure she trusts whatever they’re scheming but at least if they are pretending to work with her she can do a better job keeping an eye on them. 

“You always did like looking at the stars.”

Startled she turns to look at Emet-Selch watching her, Elidibus just a bit behind differentiating himself from the other Ascian by a less aggressive version of his typical white robes.

“You must have me confused with someone else. This is a new pastime for me.” She huffs and turns once more to the night sky.

“Ah, my apologies,” he comes closer, “If you wish I could teach you about the stars you gaze upon.”

“I do not think that is necessary.”

“You’re still upset, I see.”

Before she can respond to that ridiculous statement, Elidibus steps forward, “What he means is, we did not mean to upset you. We’ll make an effort to be more forthcoming moving forward, however,” he pauses looking to the Architect, “There is one thing you must see prior to that.”

“Oh? What is it that I must see before I am deemed worthy of such information?”

“When you slay the next warden, which we both know you’ll do regardless of our advice, you’ll see something that will help us illustrate what you must learn first.”

She looks into his eyes, searching for the lie in his words. She finds none though and finally nods, “I’ll play your game for now, but this changes nothing in the meantime.” 

Elidibus takes a chance that perhaps his offer has pacified her ire against them and asks, “May I join you in your stargazing?”

She’s taken aback by this request, previously it wouldn’t have been a question. All three of them would just huddle up together and enjoy whatever activity they had planned for the evening. Sighing, she responds, “I suppose it won’t hurt. Both of you might as well come over if you’re going to hover over me like mother hens.”

She scooches over trying to make room for the two of them, it's cramped but eventually they make it work one on each side as had become habit before. If she’s being honest, she missed this. She missed them. She shouldn’t trust them at all, but their presence in Garlemald had become a welcome one. So, together they watch the stars and despite her earlier rejections, she allows Emet-Selch to lecture her and Elidibus on the various constellations and their meanings as well as their counterparts on the Source.

Too soon, her eyelids grow heavy and she leans against Elidibus who is quick to embrace her to prevent her from falling off the window seating. She shouldn’t be allowing herself to get this close to them again, but she can’t help it. With them, she feels like she’s home.


	31. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior finally gets answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the use of the in-game dialogue. I did try to change it up a tad to better suit how the characters in the fic interact with eachother so it flowed better for this situation. However, I felt that it'd be good to portray this scene in real-time rather than as an introspection after the fact. Thank you for reading <3

The third Lightwarden was very well hidden. Too well hidden if one were to ask the Warrior of Darkness. She went to great lengths to find it and along the way had to save the Night’s Blessed from Ran’jit’s terrible plot in which he poisoned them. Fortunately she was able to recover the antidote before it was lost in what appeared to be a bottomless pit. Ran’jit, the bastard, sick of his associate’s attempts to barter with her threw the man towards the pit while he still held the bottle. She can only thank her practiced agility that she was able to retrieve it. 

The Ravel would have been beautiful and interesting to explore further as well had it not been filled with various creatures trying to kill her. Not the least of which had been the Lightwarden, a cerberus-like creature of monstrous size. Three mouths to keep track of, three terrifying faces to confront, one Warrior of Darkness sent to destroy it. This one did not go down easy, much like the rest. She had to leap on its back to avoid most of its attacks and even then maintaining her grip on it was a struggle. But eventually, it too fell and the light was absorbed returning the night sky to yet another region of Norvrandt. 

She can relish the moment for a bit at least. The walk back is long and this time she can actually enjoy her surroundings. She doesn’t get to admire the various locales she visits very frequently, usually rushing from battle to battle or tragedy to tragedy. Eventually she comes to a larger catacomb where she finds large, ancient murals on the walls. She’s admiring them when she hears a voice behind her.

“Ah… there is a sight to bring a tear to the eye.”

She turns to see Emet-Selch followed by Elidibus, “You know what these murals depict?”

“Oh, yes. Of course I do. There was a time when any and all would.” The Architect walks forward peering at the murals, “That is until one day when the world was divided across ten and three reflections, sundering the land and all who dwelled on it.”

“Like you said in Amaurot,” the Warrior speaks, barely above a whisper. He turns to her and nods ever so slightly.

“The worst part is no one truly remembers it anymore, not really. I am the only one. Even Elidibus here could not truly remember our home as it was. It is now only fragments and fleeting memories of an achingly familiar world…”

This time she turns to Elidibus, “You mean, you truly cannot remember your own home?”

He shakes his head, “I’ve sacrificed much in our journey, my memories not among the least of which.”

Speaking again, Emet-Selch continues, “Amaurot, our home, is a paradise lost; only preserved in song and scripture and paint… and in memories like yours that occasionally come seeping through the shards of your soul.”

He points her towards a specific mural of a skyline on fire and her vision flashes back to her nightmares, of a home long lost that she cannot truly recall but feels a great sense of loss for. She shakes her head to clear her eyes before turning to him, “How did this come to pass?”

Sighing, he begins his tale, “Before the great sundering, there was one world. A world that knew naught but peace and prosperity. Until it was faced with a crisis. Unprecedented, terrifying. Civilization found itself perched upon a precipice, staring into oblivion.”

“My dreams.”

He nods before continuing, “But through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was His name, and by His grace was the calamity averted.”

She gasps at the name of the ancient deity, but he does not stop, “He was a savior mighty and magnificent, deserving of reverence and gratitude… one would have thought. Yet some thought otherwise.”

She’s enthralled by his story. She cannot believe that she’s finally receiving answers like Elidibus said she would. Hanging on to his every word, she listens intently needing to understand as much as possible. 

“Naysayers rose and so would Hydaelyn, born of their fears. She who was to be Zodiark’s shackles. The two primals fought. Endlessly, they fought and in the end Hydaelyn rose victorious. Such victory came at a cost though. Her final blow was so devastating it split the fabric of reality, banishing Zodiark and dividing his being, the star, and its people.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that Zodiark and Hydaelyn are not gods, but primals?”

“Oh yes, ancient they are but they were born through the power of prayer much like the primals you’ve slain in the past.”

She turns to Elidibus for confirmation, “He speaks the truth. We, among others, did what we thought was best for our dying star and summoned Zodiark.”

“And… if I’m understanding this all right. I’m not just a reincarnation, I’m a part of a soul you recognize. Torn apart by this epic battle waged between these ancient primals.”

“More than a single part, it appears you are about half whole. That probably contributes to your strength compared to your comrades,” Emet-Selch confirms.

“Then these rejoinings, you wish to restore the world to how it once was.”

Elidibus steps forward, “We must. The world is imperfect as it is now and it must be corrected.”

“So because the world is sundered, it is imperfect? Why do you care so much about my own sundered soul if that’s the case? You would destroy millions upon millions and thirteen worlds to bring back what was once lost?”

“You misunderstand. It's not destruction, it’s restoration, reparation for the destruction that Hydaelyn did all those years ago. Doing so is how we will bring back the world as it once was; elevating all souls to their rightful place.”

She’s in shock, she thought they cared about  _ her _ . They care about who she used to be and they want that version to replace her.

“So you don’t care what happens to me, you just want  _ her  _ back. It doesn’t matter who I am, just that I house this fragment of a soul.”

This time Elidibus interrupts, calmly but with assertion, “I cannot let this charade go on longer, Emet-Selch. You harm her with your words. I care about you. I  _ know _ he cares about you, even if he’s loath to speak such words out loud. But we have a duty, one from which we  _ cannot  _ stray.” 

Evaluating his words carefully, she hears the emphasis he puts on how they cannot stop what they have started. She ponders such phrasing for a short time before it clicks.

“Even if you were to change your minds, you would not be allowed…” he cuts her question short.

“There is danger in even speaking as much as I have. You seem to understand my meaning though.”

She nods. With as few words as possible, he told her that much like she’s seen the tempering of other followers of primals, they too have been affected by Zodiark’s grip. It seems to a much lesser degree but they are controlled nonetheless. Elidibus, practiced with his words as he was, seems to have found the smallest gap through which he could reveal such information.

“So if I stand against you…”

“There is a very good chance we’ll have to face each other in battle.”

She turns to Emet-Selch for confirmation of what she’s been told and he too affirms with a nod. Determination courses through her, she’s just added two more souls that she must save to her list of people she protects. She will not allow Zodiark to continue to determine their fates. She will find a way to break his hold.

“Come, let’s return to the Crystarium. It seems I have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip! This is just my musings on the characters <3
> 
> Okay, so thoughts on the characters and why they act the way they do:
> 
> Emet-Selch: He prefers to speak as much of the truth as possible and due to his intact memories of an age lost he is our narrator of the events in the murals much like he was in game. However, I perceive him as being too emotionally involved to realize just how his explanation is affecting the WoL. Here, he is faced with his long lost love who doesn't remember their past together and his soul yearns for a time when she did. As such, he's very adamant about how what they are doing is right even if Zodiark is pushing the scales towards such a path anyway. I do think though that he is growing to care for the WoL as she is now, but he's still adjusting to seeing that soul's color and another person is the one who possesses it. 
> 
> Elidibus on the other hand doesn't have such memories. Not fully anyway. In addition to that, he's spent more one-on-one time with the Warrior than dear Emet. He is more quick to understand the emotions that flicker across her face, to catch when things being said make her insecure. He also, due to his position as Emissary is more practiced in using his words to convey meaning without explicitly stating his intention. Emet might be good at theatrics but Elidibus has different skills in communication.
> 
> The Warrior truly does not wish ill on the pair. She sees them more as people than enemies that must be struck down now. She understand their plight but she does not think that the rejoinings/ardor are the correct path. If there were a less violent path to allow them to bring back what they lost without the loss of all the lives that have been cultivated across the star and its reflections since Hydaelyn sundered the world, she'd gladly assist. Right now though, that does not seem to be an option.
> 
> Anyway, I think that about sums up my character considerations lol and as always YMMV and we may have different perspectives on the characters <3


	32. To Bind a Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior has questions again, this time Zenos has the answers.

She had expected the Exarch to plead for her to stay and not take a brief break to check on how the Source was doing but he insisted she have a reprieve and bid her good luck and farewell until she returned. She does intend on checking in with the Scions, informing them of what she’s been doing but selfishly, she has other plans. She has witnessed only one person control a primal and she intends to ask on how he accomplished such a task.

The journey back to the Source was much less eventful than her initial journey to the First. No obscure memories flew past her as she traversed the rift, instead she could focus on her destination, allowing her to choose where she landed; this time in the Aetheryte Plaza of Mor Dhona rather than directly beneath the shadow of the Crystal Tower that still stands on her home shard. 

Tataru runs to greet her as she opens the door to the rising stones and assures her that the Scions are alright. The Warrior smiles at the gesture to assuage her fears and follows the small woman to the rooms where they rest. It doesn’t take long for one to take note of the change in the Warrior though.

“Your aether, it’s blinding, is that truly you?” Y’shtola speaks.

“It is, and the reason behind this is quite the tale.” 

The Warrior dives right into what she’s learned and done on the First. Explaining how the world is not one complete unit but rather fourteen shards torn apart. She talks about how in order to avoid calamity from falling on the Source she must prevent events on the First which brings her to how her aether has changed.

“I see, so you’re absorbing the excess light that these Lightwardens expend upon their death in an effort to prevent more from spawning. Then, once they are all defeated, the First will have been saved?” Y’shtola summarizes.

“That’s about it, yes,” the Warrior confirms.

Urianger steps in at this time, “Friend, hast thou noticed a change in oneself since you’ve begun your task?”

Surprised she turns to him, “Nothing has seemed out of the ordinary. Not yet at least.”

He turns to Y’shtola, “Dost thou think that her aether looks wrong even excepting the strange brightness it has acquired during our friend’s adventures on the First?”

“No, you’re right,” Y’shtola turns to the Warrior, “Your aether isn’t just brighter, it's as if it's being devoured by the light that you’ve contained. Your very essence appears to be in danger.”

The Warrior frowns at this. She doesn’t think the Exarch would willingly put her in danger so he either does not know or does not believe that she will succumb to the aether she’s collecting. Even if she was in danger, isn’t all of the lives on the First worth more than her own by itself? If she begins to feel herself fall victim to the light, she’ll be sure that the vicious cycle of light corruption ends with her.

“Even if I am in danger, I cannot stop. There are people that rely on me.”

“Yes, there are, but sometimes it is okay to put yourself first.”

“No, I would never do that. I’m the only one who can contain the light at all. It must be me.”

Y’shtola sighs in response, “We only wish the best for you. You’ve fought other’s battles for long enough. When do you think you’ll have done enough for others that you deserve your own rest?”

The Warrior looks into her friend’s white eyes, “So long as I continue to be the only one who can do such things, I’ll always put others first.” She looks to the group once more before announcing that she has other matters to take care of but she wishes them all the best. She promises to visit again soon if possible and takes her leave.

She knows the next leg of her journey will be a long one. One that might require her to spend one night in Garlemald but she must receive whatever answers she can from Zenos. He is the only one that might give her a solution to her Ascian problem. She hopes he can provide her with insight into the problem at hand.

The soldiers at the gate seem surprised to see her, but greet her with the formal salute that they had been when she lived in the palace. This time she does not need an escort though, she knows her way. The first place she checks is the private rooms she had shared with Elidibus while he resided in Zenos’ body. She didn’t quite expect him to be there, but the comfort of the familiar space was welcome. 

Opening the door to the suite, she enters to see the fireplace lit but the main room empty. Walking past the radiant heat, she wanders into the bedroom. Smirking at the mess of the state of the room, she chuckles at how differently the two men seemingly operated. The bed sheets are not made, instead haphazardly left on top of the mattress. To busy her hands and to give her a brief mindless task, she goes to make the bed. Once complete, she rests on the edge of the bed taking a moment of silence and peace.

This peace is short-lived as she hears a voice behind her, “It seems my wife has returned after a long journey.”

She turns to him, “It seems I have.”

“Have you accomplished what was needed of you?”

“Not quite yet, there is much yet to do,” she looks down to her hands. Footsteps make their way towards her until she feels a weight settle in next to her on the mattress. 

“Then what has brought you here?” He brushes the bangs that have fallen into her face behind her ear. The motion is too familiar to her, it's just like how Hades had when…

“I have questions about how you bound your will to Shinryu when we last fought.”

If Zenos is surprised, he does not betray it in his voice. “What do you wish to know?”

“Everything you can tell me, I must do the same.”

“Which primal is your target for such an act?” He’s concerned, she can hear it creep into his voice now. She fears he does not believe she is capable of such a feat despite his words prior to when she witnessed him perform such an act.

She turns to look into his ice blue eyes, “I intend to bind my will to Zodiark and tear his grip from the Ascians freeing them from his servitude.”

The room sits silent for a time. She can’t tell if he’s wholly against the idea or if he’s coming to terms with what she’s said. She’s about to speak again when he finally responds.

“Of all primals to start with you choose Zodiark? My beast, that is a rather large target don’t you think?” he sighs, “I know I cannot persuade you to leave the hunt once you’ve set your sights. We’re much the same in that way. Binding your will to a primal in such a manner is a test of resolution. You cannot waver, you cannot give opening. Primals are powerful as you know, they will resist. It will take an immense amount of discipline to achieve such a thing on an ancient deity.”

“Do you think I can?”

“I think you’ll find a way regardless of if it's possible. As such, I will repeat what I said on the day I combined my will with Shinryu. Your echo allows your influence to be greater than that of the eikons.”

“Even as I am now? Even as a fraction of who I should be?”

This time Zenos turns to her confused, “Now, what could that mean? You are a whole person, there is none more my equal. How could you be a fraction?”

She bites her lip, nerves settling in. She’s unsure if she should divulge what she’s learned to him, but she needs someone to turn to and so she does. She explains what she was told about the Source and its shards, she explains that every soul from the origin of the universe had been split by Hydaelyn’s final blow to Zodiark. She explains as much as she knows about why the two Ascians are so interested in her specifically. In the end, Zenos only nods.

“If I understand what you’ve told me, then I believe that the only thing that could be barring you from accomplishing such a feat is in fact being a fragment of your original soul. However, I do think your will is strong enough to find a way to bypass that if necessary. I do caution you against trying until you know it's necessary. This is not a simple path that you’re considering.” 

She sighs, “I know. I feel as though I must try  _ something _ though. If I don’t I’ll have to kill them and I don’t know if I could do that. Not anymore.”

She can feel his stare on her. He’s studying her, attempting to fully understand her plight. It seems he’s decided against saying anything instead tucking her into his side. Leaning in she allows the embrace, the small comfort of having a confidant in all this. 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“For you? Anything, my friend.”

Humming she closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth from their skin touching. “Do you think it’ll be alright if I spend the night? It's been a long day and I have a long road back to the First.”

“This room is as much yours as it is mine, wife,” he teases, causing her to blush. She’ll never get used to hearing herself referred to in such a manner, “Do you want me to sleep elsewhere for the night?”

“No,” she says quickly, perhaps too quickly, “I don’t think I want to be alone tonight.”

“As you wish. I will stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tosses canon lore out the window. If this isn't how it works so be it! Plot holes be plot holin'


	33. The Oracle of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minfilia makes a choice.

In the morning, she woke up to eyes of blue watching her. When they see her waking, the owner hummed a bit before greeting her.

“Good morning, my beast.”

She smiles a bit at that. She’s getting used to the nickname. “Good morning, yourself,” she responds before snuggling under the blankets more, now completely covered, reluctant to leave their warmth.

“Do you plan to spend the whole day in bed?”

“If I could I would, absolutely, without a doubt. The bed is one of my favorite places to be.”

“Behold the great Warrior of Light, so easily succumbed by the comforts of a warm bed,” he’s teasing her.

She pokes her head out to squint at him in a mock anger, “You dare mock one as powerful as myself?”

He snorts at that, “Yes, yes, you appear very powerful from within your nest. I’d test your strength but I believe you have tasks at hand.”

Groaning at the reminder, she rolls towards the edge of the bed, “You’re right. Someday I will be able to lay in bed all day.” She lifts her arms towards the ceiling, stretching her back with a crack along her spine. “I suppose I should get going, as you said, I have many things to attend to.”

He too gets up from the bed, coming around to stand before her, “You do what you must, but be sure you come back. There are those that would be greatly affected if you did not return.”

She sees the meaning in his eyes and nods. “I know. I will do all I can to ensure I come back.” She picks up her things and with one last look back at Zenos she summons the aether and leaps across the rift.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Crystarium she was urged to meet with the Exarch and Minfilia. They’ve hit a roadblock in their plans to exterminate the Lightwardens throughout Norvrandt. Specifically that they weren’t sure where the next one would be. Frightened by the fate of their brethren, they seem to have retreated. After some pondering of the situation, Minfilia was the first to offer a viable solution.

While she did not know which of the two would remain, she suggested that she merge with the original Minfilia, the one that had stopped the flood’s progress all those years ago. This would allow her to hold the full power of the Oracle of Light enabling her to spot the masses of light aether the Lightwardens product. 

It all seemed well and good until they had to make the trip through Amh Araeng to arrive at the location where she could contact the original Minfilia. It was a tedious affair. They had to enlist the help of many people and in turn help others themselves in order to get a railway working to help them reach their destination. 

But then, of course when they think they’ve finally made it to the end, Ran’jit of all people decides to show up. She urges Minfilia to go ahead of her and do what she must. She knows the girl can hold her own. They’ve been training every day since she helped her escape the Eulmorian army. Once she was sure Minfilia had made it far enough away, the Warrior focused her attention squarely on the man before her.

“You were weak before, I bet you are still weak now. You do not have that magician here to save you.”

“I do not need to be saved by any man, magician or not.” She readies herself in a defensive position, this time summoning her sword and shield. She needs stamina for the fight, not damage. She does not need to win, only delay. Once ready, she waits for him to strike first. 

“Changed your strategy, have you? No matter, I will beat you regardless.” He darts forward and she’s reminded of his agility. For an old man, he’s fast. She waits for the right time and at the last second, side steps out of the way dodging his strike. He briefly stumbles and quickly recovers. Turning, he prepares for a second strike but this time she does not give him the opportunity, she attacks first lunging at him while he’s recovering. 

Against a lesser adversary, this could have worked but it's not enough here. Despite his apparent moment of weakness, he twists out of the way of her sword. Raising her shield just in the nick of time she deflected his riposte and took a back step to gain space. She evaluates her strategy, she’s not getting anywhere and such combat will be tiresome. She falls back to her standard rapier and focus, hoping the speed and agility its combat style affords gives her the upper hand. 

Before he can fully determine what weapons she’s summoned to her hands she begins to slam him with a storm of spells forcing him to dart back and forth to dodge them. She kites him behind her, maintaining distance and when she’s ready she dives at him, her sword landing at his chest. He bleeds. The wound does not appear fatal but he stops his attack. Instead crouching, his wyrm floating near him. 

“This is not over.” Disappearing with a bright light, he vanishes. She stumbles from the exertion of the fight finally taking its toll on her, but before she can fall an arm catches her. 

“You keep tumbling into my arms. Soon I’ll think you actually like being there,” a familiar voice teases her.

Looking up at Emet-Selch she retorts, “You say that as if this is a daily occurrence.”

He hums, “If only it were.”

She shakes her head. “I have to catch up to Minfilia, I’ll be fine.”

“You know what to do if you need us.”

She nods and continues on her path. It doesn’t take terribly long before she reaches the younger girl. She’s hesitant, probably a bit unnerved at the prospect of potentially no longer being her own person. The Warrior walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, if you change your mind, we’ll go right back to the Crystarium and find another way. I will never force you to do this.”

“I have to, this is my duty.”

At this, the Warrior hugs the girl. “Minfilia, as someone who has been a slave to their duty for so long, I would never wish this on someone else. Do what is right for you. I will take care of the rest.”

Minfilia nods into the Warrior’s chest before pulling back, “I’m going to do it. For better or for worse, this is what I want to do with my life. I want to help save my home.”

Nodding, the Warrior releases her, “So long as you are sure. We’ll go together then.” She extends a hand to the Oracle who smiles and catches it with her own.

Agreeing, Minfilia responds, “Together.”

Looking back on what happened after, the Warrior will tell others one thing. It was then that she saw a girl take control of her life and become a young woman. Minfilia may have been gone, but Ryne was going to prove to be a powerful ally. One that the Warrior would be glad to call a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists mostly because I wanted to show the growth of the Warrior in how she confronts Ran'jit even if its small, how she's beginning to truly trust the Ascian's again in how she treats Emet when he briefly appears to check in on her, and I really wanted to give Minfilia that small small character growth. I refuse to explain why she retains the name Ryne in this AU though. Imma just roll with it. *Yeets away*
> 
> Also, I didn't really proofread this. If there are edits made, it'll all be grammar but... there may be edits made. I'm just really excited to keep posting.


	34. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Lightwarden is slain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Depictions of Violence. Not particularly graphic, but violence nonetheless.

It had been deduced that the final Lightwarden must reside in Kholusia as that is the last region where the night had yet to be restored. These suspicions were only confirmed when news arrived of Eulmore preparing itself for such an attack, barricading itself within its gilded walls. Surely Vauthry, who has shown a lack of care for his subjects, was not providing such protection for the citizens of the gaudy city, but rather something else.

To be honest, the Warrior had expected the Ascians who observed the meeting between herself, the Oracle, and the Exarch to retaliate to their plans but they only explained that while this did slow their plans it did not stop them so they felt no need to intervene. She quirked an eyebrow at them but only got guarded expressions in return. At the moment, she chose to accept their words at face value.

It was decided that the Warrior, accompanied by the Oracle, would head to the city to investigate and hopefully remove the Lightwarden and its primordial light from the region. Upon their arrival, they find its citizens enthralled, barely registering the presence of the visitors to their home. The Warrior wishes she could help, but knows the best route to do so is to eliminate the Lightwarden threat and so she pushes forward, the Oracle at her side. 

Unsurprisingly, there was one last major obstacle to reach the impure light aether that Ryne had detected at the peak of Eulmore. Ran’jit appears once more and, pushing Ryne behind her, the Warrior addresses him.

“How many times are we going to fight, old man?” She’s taunting him, trying to bait emotion out of him. She wants him off kilter for what she hopes is their final fight.

He merely huffs in response, “As many as it takes for you to learn your lesson or die. Either is acceptable.”

“You’ll quickly learn that I’m too stubborn to learn a lesson such as this. To the death it is,” she summons her rapier and focus once more settling into her fencing stance. “I did not want it to end this way, but neither of us are going to abandon their cause.” 

This time, she strikes first. Her determination is her fortitude. She will not fail. She cannot fail. He sidesteps her but that is expected and as he does so, she casts verthunder where she anticipated him to dodge. He’s struck and she hears a wheeze escape him as the aether surges through his body. Recovering quickly though, he darts back to provide distance between them.

She smirks, distance does not prevent her from striking and continues to hurl her spells at him. Her practice over the last few days has paid off, her casts completing faster than they have before. All he can do is to continue to attempt to dodge, but soon he makes a mistake and he’s stuck again. Taking advantage she dives in, her sword meets his skin and he falls to a knee. 

“Concede.”

“Never.”

“So be it. Let it never be said I did not have mercy.”

Closing her eyes, she performs the final blow. She does not look as she hears the thud of his weight hitting the floor. Instead she turns towards where Ryne had been when they started the fight before opening her eyes.

“Come, Ryne, there is much to be done yet,” the Warrior beckons. Ryne rushes over, evaluating the Warrior for injuries. “I’m fine, Ryne, this is not my first fight and will not be my last, but thank you for your concern. Let’s celebrate our victory when we return to the Crystarium, yeah?”

* * *

Such a celebration did not happen; not that day. Upon reaching the top of Eulmore, they uncovered its disgusting secret. Vauthry did not just control sin eaters, he was one. Vauthry was the final Lightwarden and upon being confronted with his potential death, he fled. 

Of course, he did all he could to assure that reaching him would be nigh impossible, but when faced with impending doom, people will often unite to overcome such dire circumstances. The people of Norvrandt were not an exception to this rule. Banding together, they assisted Chai Nuzz to build a large talos to bridge the floating peak of Mt Glug to the ground. 

Climbing the talos’ arm, the Warrior made her way to Vauthry, slaying each sin eater that attempted to impede her progress. Along her path, the Lightwarden screamed threats at his devout followers to stop her at all costs, but nothing the sin eaters did was enough. The Warrior could not be stopped. Despite the hordes of enemies thrust at her, she overcame it all and finally, she reached the peak.

The battle with Vauthry was the most exhausting of the fights with the Lightwardens. Once she had thought the fight complete, he transformed once more before her eyes into a true Lightwarden’s form; casting aside all semblance of humanity. Yet, he could not succeed in the face of the Warrior of Darkness who held the Blessing of Light.

Now once more, she absorbs the light, extending her hand towards the aether that expels from the fallen beast. She can feel the aether settling in, its weight heavy on her soul. Exhaling, she feels joyous. She’s done it. She’s saved the--

_ CRACK _

She collapses to the ground on one knee and hears Ryne scream her name as if she were underwater. Her vision turns white at the edges. The pain is immeasurable, nothing like she’s ever experienced before. It's all she can do to stay conscious. Heaving, she’s trying to gasp a breath but her body feels as if it's not her own. She cannot control much beyond her mind, she can feel the transformation begin to take as she throws up the white liquid she had seen numerous times expelled by victims of sin eaters. 

Tears stream down her face. She was told this would not happen, that her blessing would protect her. She was the only one that could do this. Were they so wrong? The Exarch sounded so sure of his plan. But then the man himself speaks.

“The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.”

He points his staff at her creating a shield around the two of them. She stares at him bewildered. What is he doing? He has to get away. She’ll turn soon and then all will be lost before she can even attempt to formulate words he continues.

“I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds. As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here, in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew? Not I. And thus.. Thus did I  _ use _ you.”

Ryne shouts out her disbelief of his words as the Warrior is still taking in all he’s just said. She does not believe it, there is no way that he would do that to her. Not the person she had met all that time ago beneath the Eorzean sun. She forces his name out, he must know that she remembers him. She recognized him. She does not  _ believe his words _ .

“G’raha,” she gasps, “Stop! You cannot! Such an effort will kill you.” If she was tearing up before, she’s full crying now. Her long lost friend that she finally admitted to recognizing is willing to throw his own life away in order to protect her own. She must stop him.

His resolve is shaken, she can tell. He was never good at hiding his emotions, yet he continues and she cannot stop him, not as she is right now.

“At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered. Worry not. Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.”

The flow of the aether between the two of them is too much and his hood is thrust back and her suspicions are finally confirmed without a shadow of a doubt. He stands before her. Older but the same man, yet he does not stop. “Thank you for fighting for this world. For believing. Fare you well, my friend. My inspiration.”

He smiles at her once more before a gunshot silences the area and stops G’raha’s spell. As the Exarch falls, the Warrior sees two figures that had been standing behind him: Emet-Selch and Elidibus. 

Emet-Selch speaks first explaining his suspicions of the Exarch and his origins being from the Source as only someone of the Allag imperial line could control the Crystal Tower as he had. He shows amusement at the Exarch’s attempt to save the Warrior, at its absurdity. Finally, he turns to address the hero directly.

“Apologies, dear hero, but we cannot allow this charade to continue. We had hoped you’d be able to contain the light but, alas, ‘twas not meant to be. You, my dear, have been a  _ failure. _ To think I had hoped you could help me restore her.”

Betrayal shoots through her core, yet she’s unable to do anything. Her pain is too great. The light threatens to tear her apart. Despite knowing Zodiark speaks through him, the words wound her. She can only watch as Emet-Selch scoops up the Exarch, no, G’raha leaving her behind with an invitation to the Tempest to peacefully complete her transformation. He leaves through his portal, Elidibus silently following after taking one last look back at her.

With that she collapses; her vision goes dark.

The last thing she senses is Ryne rushing to her side before consciousness fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another chapter I'm less than confident in. I'm not ashamed to admit it. However, I AM very excited to reach the next few chapters. We're officially approaching the end of this story.
> 
> Some thoughts: Not much changed from the scenes we see in-game and what I described here, however, I did want to portray the change in relationship between both the WoL and G'raha/Exarch as well as how she perceives Emet's shortened speech after he shoots the Exarch. In a sense, its twin betrayals. She feels betrayed that the Exarch would conceal his plans until the final moment and obviously, Emet's words are painful to hear even if she knows they do not necessarily originate from his own thoughts. 
> 
> I perceive, in the context of this story at least, that if the Ascians were to stray too far from Zodiark's wishes, he will not hesitate to ramp up his control on them. He gives them greater freedom until he feels that such a gift is wasted and does not allow them to complete his goals. I hope that makes sense???
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and sticking with me for this story so far! <3


	35. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior journeys to her final destination.

“You must wake up! I cannot do this on my own!” Ryne’s sobs into the Warrior’s chest bring her back to awareness. Groaning, she tries to sit up and Ryne immediately removes her weight from the Warrior to help her do so.

“Oh I’m so happy to see you awake! I did all I could to keep the light from taking over, but I’m not sure how long it's going to hold.”

The Warrior stretches out an arm and flexes her fingers. Her muscles feel stiff but otherwise okay at the moment. The biggest difference is that her chest feels heavy, as if a weight presses against it. The ache in the back of her head is an inconvenience but one she can ignore. Evaluating her surroundings, she notices that they are the only two present at the peak of Mt Gulg. 

“Ryne,” the Warrior catches the younger girl’s attention, “thank you for your help so far. I think, however, I must do this next part alone.”

The girl searches the Warrior’s eyes. “How can you say that? We’ve been through this all together so far. I can come with, I can help.”

Smiling at her eagerness, the Warrior places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I do not doubt that you could, but this is a path I must walk alone. There are… things I must attend to that if you were to get hurt during, I would never forgive myself for. Besides, right now, the Crystarium has no leader and who else is better to help Lyna protect the masses than the Oracle of Light. Others need you more than I do at this time.”

Ryne merely nods in defeat at the Warrior’s logic and helps her stand up, “At least come to the Crystarium to prepare for your journey.”

“I’ll only go to the Crystarium to make sure you’ve made it there in one piece and then I must leave,” the Warrior sighs, “Please, Ryne, do not worry about me. I’m made out of stern stuff. I’ll be back victorious with the Exarch soon enough.” She offers a smile to attempt to calm the girl before offering a hand to her, “Return with me?”

“Always, we go together.”

“That we do.”

* * *

Once the Warrior was sure that Ryne had settled in and received enough orders from Lyna to keep her distracted from her concern for the Warrior, she left. She discovers the Tempest is a region of the sea beneath the water’s surface and that while she could probably swim to it considering her Kojin blessing, she knows she doesn’t have the time to risk such a method of travel. Finally though, she finds a lead on a more efficient method of travel. With Feo Ul’s help she’s able to convince the First’s version of the primal Bismarck to escort her to the ocean floor. 

She’s making progress but the weight on her chest only continues to grow heavy. The Ondo, similar to the Sahagin she’s encountered previously, give her the next lead. They have noticed that a massive city has recently appeared on the ocean floor. Her heart leapt at the thought, could it be? She hadn’t seen it since the day Hades deemed her ready to learn more about her dreams. When she finally reached the place the Ondo spoke of she gasped in shock. 

Before her was Amaurot; before her was her long lost home.

It would seem this was the place Emet-Selch had intended for her to arrive at. The lift at its entrance speaks her name, recognizes her even though she does not recognize it or remember how to use it. Hesitantly she enters and it escorts her to the main city streets. She knows this place. This is where she had started her walk with him all those weeks ago. Her feet guide her to where she must go. Her mind doesn’t know where that is but she has this feeling that she must go to a specific building. 

Upon reaching it, she realizes it is the capital building of the city. Its doors open wide for her and she enters, approaches the counter and announces herself to the figure behind it. It briefly looks her over before asking her to please wait a bit at one of the benches,  _ The Architect is quite busy of course _ .

She laughs at that. The Architect has all the time in the world right now, she knows this only too well. This must be for dramatic effect but she follows the instructions given and seats herself on one of the comically large for her benches. 

She waits a short time before her vision flashes white, the aether in her fighting its way to the surface but she takes a deep breath, forcing it to calm. As soon as she recovers, one of the hooded beings walks up to her.

“...May I?”

She turns to it and nods in response. Watching as it takes a seat behind her, they are silent for a moment. Until it speaks once more.

“You, I think, are from a time beyond ours. Are you the one who follows in the wake of Emet-Selch?”

Confused, she turns to look at the being once more, alarmed at its awareness.

“Nay, there is no cause for alarm. I am simply a shade. Both here and not here. I know only that my name is Hythlodaeus, and that this city is a recreation--a phantom moment plucked from the well of history.”

At the sound of the shades name she feels a tug in her core. She knows that name. How does she know that name? Before she can ask any questions herself, he continues, resting his chin on a closed fist.

“These others seem unaware of their pale existence, but I wonder if Emet-Selch’s mind was distracted when it came to my reconstitution. A stray thought would have been enough. “Hythlodaeus will realize the truth,” for example. We were… close friends once, you see.”

“You knew him back then as well?”

This causes Hythlodaeus to look closer at the Warrior, she feels him peer as if into her soul.

“Ah, I see, you are the one I was told to wait for. But first, do you know all of the past? I was warned you might not.”

“I know that Zodiark and Hydaelyn fought and when Hydaelyn emerged victorious, she sundered the star and its souls into its fourteen parts.”

“I see, you know the outcome, do you know of the events that lead up to it?”

She shook her head in response and listened to his tale. Of how the star was dying and so they summoned Zodiark, much like Emet-Slech had described in the ravel. However, she learned now that in doing so there was a great sacrifice made. Half the population was given in order to bring life back to the planet and when that was not enough, they were ready to sacrifice another half of the remainder. 

As such, the world began to create life anew and the Convocation, the thirteen who agreed, decided that they would nurture the world until it could no longer hold more life and then a portion of the life would be presented as an offering to Zodiark. They had hoped that in return, He would restore those who had been lost and once again their race could be stewards of the star.

Looking to Hythlodaeus, the Warrior asked, “And that is when the followers of Hydaelyn stepped in?”

He hums in response, “Yes, it would seem so and the rest is history. At least for you. Now, can you tell me why you’ve come all this way”

“I need to stop them, Emet-Selch and Elidibus. Or rather, I need to stop Zodiark from pushing them in the direction he is. Else I’ll have to…” she stops there. “I really don’t want to consider the alternative. I have a plan but I don’t know if it's going to work.”

Hythlodaeus reaches into the pocket of his robes and places something in her hand, “Emet-Selch left this with me for you. Perhaps, it will help.” 


	36. Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been sundered becomes whole.

She looked down at the stone in her hand. Orange in hue, it bore the alchemical symbol for the sun. It felt warm, familiar. She could feel its power reaching out to her, begging for her to absorb it into herself. She shifts her gaze to the shade, much taller than her, inquiry in her eyes.

“He left this for me?”

Hythlodaeus nods, “He said that you would need it for the time soon to come. Alas, he did not feel it necessary to explain more than that but I suspect my friend knew that things would come to this. All he told me is that this would help restore you and your soul. Despite how he may act, his heart wants this to end quite differently. ”

“So I was right. Zodiark is behind this all then.”

“Indeed.”

“What will become of me? Will I no longer be myself? Will she take my place?”

Hythlodaeus kneels before the Warrior, resting a hand on each shoulder, “You are more like her than you realize. She couldn’t take over for you even if she wanted to. You are her much as she is you. No, I suspect that this will merely awaken and unlock your soul’s memories and abilities. Allowing you to better understand previous events and have the strength to see your plan through.”

Surprised by his phrasing, she realizes something, but must confirm. “You knew me then too, didn’t you? You knew me in this time before time in Amaurot.”

“The three of us were quite close, yes. We grew up together. Went to school together. I watched both of you ascend to your positions in the Convocation,” he confirms.

“I’m sorry I do not remember.”

She can see a slight smile under his mask, “I believe that you will soon enough.”

She looks back down to the stone before exhaling a deep breath. “Will you stay with me while I do this?”

“Of course, my new old friend.”

She smiles at the nickname before looking back to the stone once more. It warms in her grip, she can feel the energy reaching out to her. Bracing herself, she invites it in. The aether courses through her like ice in her veins, but then she realizes it's not just aether. Somehow, Hades had collected the other fragments of her soul. 

She feels them join together, repairing the fractures the light has been creating, binding her soul stronger than it had ever been. The weight on her chest is relieved but soon something takes it place. Power rushes through her and it is overwhelming for a moment. She fears she will succumb to it. Soon, however, everything settles.

She exhales before opening her eyes. She expected it to feel like a major transformation, but instead she just feels more full. She turns to Hythlodaeus who is examining her. 

“It would seem Hades was close, but had not retrieved all of your shards. Unfortunate.”

“Perhaps, I can help.”

The two turn to see Ardbert appear. The Warrior looks at him, he’s been gone for so long.

“I’ve been watching your journey, hero, and I think I know why Minfilia left me behind. As you learned more about the Ascians’ plan to restore their home and how the world and its inhabitants were split into many reflections of themselves, I’ve had a gut feeling. One I believe that if our friend here were to compare us, he’d come to the same conclusion. That we share an original soul.”

Shocked she turns to Hythlodaeus, who looks between the two of them deep in thought; examining them. “A hue that distinctive cannot be mistaken, no matter how thin the soul is spread. Your spectral friend is correct.”

“So what are you suggesting, Ardbert? I can’t just absorb you. You… you’ll,” she struggles to find the words, she cannot lose another friend on her journey.

He walks up to her, placing his ghostly hand on her shoulder, “Hey, you’d be giving me the peace I've been searching for finally and I’d know that I left the world making it better than I entered it.”

She looks up to meet his eyes, “You are ready to finally rest?”

“I’d very much like that I think.”

“I’m happy to have been able to call you a friend, Warrior of Light,” she extends a hand out to him trying to maintain a smile.

“Same to you, Warrior of Darkness.” He smiles at her one last time in return before grasping her offered hand.

She feels a rush and closes her eyes as her soul completes, no longer a shard but now whole. Her soul sings in joy and she hears one word repeated many times.

Azem.

_ Azem. _

_ I am Azem. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've legitimately had this chapter planned since about Chapter 15. I had been pondering, how am I going to warp this all up in what I'd consider a satisfying manner and when I stumbled upon this idea, I immediately wrote out about 50% of it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this, I know I say it a lot, but it means so so so so much.


	37. Azem, Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light, Azem, faces the Ascians one last time.

“Welcome back, Azem.”

The first voice she hears is that of a long lost friend. Looking towards the voice, she smiles. 

“It’s been far too long, Hythlodaeus.”

“The same could be said to you, my old new friend.”

She laughs at his play on his own words from earlier. “You always enjoyed your wordplay. I missed you, even if I didn’t realize it.”

“As much as I’d love to catch up with you, I believe you have something to attend to.”

“That I do,” she looks down to her hands, familiar as always but yet they feel different, “You were right in the end, I am still myself, just complete. I feel as if I’ve lived many lifetimes despite my body only living so few.”

She hears the attendant call her name and she looks to him, “I will return to talk again. I swear it.”

“I do not doubt it, traveler.”

And so she goes.

* * *

She’s led to a long hallway where they appear before her. Both in their convocation robes, they close the gap between them. 

“Ah, I see you found Hythlodaeus,” the Architect begins.

“It was nice to visit an old friend after so long.”

She can see a brief moment of happiness flicker across their faces at her recognition of someone from so long ago, but soon it's masked, hidden behind Zodiark’s facade. 

“It is too bad that you will not have a chance to talk with him again, after all, you did thoroughly ruin our plans,” he snaps and the scenery around them changes. No longer is she at the recreation of Amaurot, but instead in the void. 

“Lord Zodiark wishes to have an audience with you though, please do be courteous,” the Architect warns her.

Elidibus turns towards the dark crystal perched on a table and it begins to pulsate with dark aether. She can feel it reaching out to her but instead of fighting it she allows the connection. When he sees what she’s doing, Elidibus turns in shock, the question clear in his eyes;  _ You cannot fight this. Do not try. _

She attempts to assuage his fears with her own look of determination but soon her focus is pulled entirely on the entity that is currently residing in the crystal who then speaks. 

_ Oh my long lost soul. It’s been many years since I’ve seen one such as you. Why do you fight what must happen to save your home? _

“I will not turn my back on those that need me. I have never done so, and I never will. No matter how fragmented they may be. Each life has the right to live.”

_ They are merely the insects beneath your feet. Once all is restored, they too shall be like you are now. _

“You mean once we end the lives they currently live? Without any guarantee that they too will survive the rejoinings?”

_ Sacrifices must be made. _

“No more! You’ve had your fill. You will no longer play puppet master and toy with people's lives.” 

She’s had enough of this conversation. She will not listen to his attempts to persuade her to his cause. Instead she prepares herself, she will force the primal to bow to her. If only for a time, Zodiark will answer to her bidding.

She bares her full might against the will of Zodiark, forcing him to bow to her whims. He struggles against her, His mind writhing at her attempts to push him down. She’s sweating from the effort, the strain is unlike anything she’s felt previously and yet she pushes forward. She can not yield. She must not yield.

_ You cannot stop what I have set in motion. _

“I can and I will.”

_ Who dares attempt to subvert the will of the star made manifest? Who dares defy Zodiark? _

With a conviction she’s never felt before, she answers, “I am Azem, the Traveler, Shepherd to the Stars. Where I walk, destiny follows. I will bring my people back to the light, recovered from the dark you and yours plunged us to. We no longer will be bound to your desires. Today, I break the chains you’ve placed on my brethren.”

Gritting her teeth, she presses her intention onto the primal once more. “You will obey. My influence over you is stronger than yours over me. My people created you and I will control you.”

She feels it then, her will officially breaking the primal’s own. Relief washes over her as the strain of struggling against Zodiark evaporates. Settling in, she takes a breath. Only once she’s sure she has secured the reigns, she begins her work. Looking at the two Ascians who watch her terror in their eyes. They cannot believe that she’s even attempting this, she never shared her plans with them. Examining their souls, she can see his deep purple aether gripping them and she reigns it back in. 

“I release you from your bindings. I set you free.” She watches as her two dear friends look as though a weight has been lifted from their shoulders. Their eyes go wide. They don’t understand and they rush to her. Elidibus reaches her first.

“You must stop. You cannot keep this up.”

“I can control him. I can do this.”

“You’ve done enough, Warrior. Please release him.”

“I cannot let him get his hands on you again. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I could have prevented it.” She’s crying now. She can feel Zodiark begin to push back, his corruption attempting to control her instead.

This time Hades stands in front of her, “He won’t, my dear. You’ve done it. Let go.” 

She looks into his gold eyes, searching for any hint of a lie or deception, but when she finds none. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Focusing on the intruding presence, she thrusts it out, back into the crystal it had come from,  _ You cannot control me, primal. I refuse. So long as I breathe, I will be sure you will never cause such damage again. _

Before she can open her eyes again, she feels her energy finally run out. She collapses and the two terrified fellow members of the Convocation run to her aid. Before she completely loses consciousness for the second time that day, she feels the warm embrace of a very familiar soul.

“Welcome back, Azem. We’ve missed you.”


	38. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we've reached the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to this song on repeat while writing this. Please do enjoy.
> 
> [To The Moon - Ending Version](https://youtu.be/yRJ_DuXP6IM)

When she awoke, she was in a room both familiar and unfamiliar. She knew it was the room in that apartment that Hades had shown her all that time ago. She hadn’t gotten this far in his assumedly planned tour of the place. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

She rolls onto her side beneath the heavy blankets to look at the speaker and crimson eyes watch her. 

“G’raha, you’re okay, thank the twelve!”

A small smile spreads across his face, “Full glad am I that you are also well. I do believe I owe you an apology though. I had not intended you to learn who I am, let alone figure it out.”

“You really thought I’d forget a friend?”

At her simple statement, tears well up in his eyes. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Enough about me for now. How are you faring?”

She sits up now, testing her strength, stretching her arms. “I feel fine. I think at least. Did they tell you what happened?”

“I do not believe even they fully understand what you have done. They divulged that Emet-Selch had prepared a way to restore Azem should he find her and that you are she. They know that his plan had worked to that end, but they do not understand exactly what you had done with Zodiark.”

“I see. It was a crazy plan I suppose.” She laughed at the thought. “I had seen one other attempt and succeed at controlling a primal and I thought, perhaps I could as well.” 

“Is that what happened?” Their conversation was interrupted by Elidibus standing in the doorway. “You attempted to control Zodiark?”

“I’d say I succeeded unless you feel otherwise,” the Warrior huffed out.

Sighing, Elidibus sat on the bed next to her. “No, I believe you’re right. But what a reckless thing to do.”

“That’s me, reckless. You’d think you would have learned by now.”

Elidibus merely shakes his head, but they are joined by a fourth voice now, “Oh, my dear hero, I’ve always known you were so. That doesn’t make it any less trouble when you follow such foolish plans.”

“Hades, you know me too well.”

He quirks an eyebrow at his true name, “I’m not sure I’ll get used to you calling me that.”

“I can stop.”

“No, I don’t think I want you to.”

She grins at that before looking between the two Ascians, “I’m sorry I don’t remember everything yet. It’ll probably take time, but I’m very glad to be back.”

Elidibus reaches out to cup her cheek, “Do not apologize, we have all the time in the world.”

* * *

Their return to the Crystarium was a joyous one. Upon seeing the Warrior safe, Ryne sprinted over to embrace her which was happily returned. Lyna was just as pleased to see the Exarch once she was convinced it truly was him, having never seen his face before. Soon, they too embrace.

The people of Norvrandt were all in celebration. Night was finally restored throughout the realm. At the Crystarium a festival was held, the people danced and rejoiced in the newfound peace for their home. They celebrated their heroes, the Exarch, the Warrior, and the Oracle. All three of which, awkwardly but politely accepted such praise, but were quick to leave the spotlight whenever and as soon as possible.

Of course, the people expected and encouraged them to participate in the main dance event. They had shoved the Exarch and the Warrior to take the first of the night and the two awkwardly moved across the floor together. G’raha’s face grew more red as the song progressed. Ryne seemed to sense his discomfort though and appeared to join in making their duet a trio and the three of them spun together for the rest of the piece.

As the last note of the song is sustained and fades away, the Warrior feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she sees Elidibus who has bowed, offering his hand. It's her turn to blush but she takes it in her own and he guides her through their own dance. 

“I don’t believe I ever got to properly thank you for what you did, all of it,” he speaks midway through the dance.

“What do you mean,  _ all of it _ ?”

He thinks briefly, “Obviously, you somehow removed the tempering from both myself and Emet-Selch, but… You’ve reminded me that there is more to live for than the past. You’ve reminded me to look to the future instead of living in the past.” He pauses, considering his next words. “You’ve given a new purpose to my life.”

“Oh come now, I’m not that great..” Her words are stopped though as he leans in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, before pulling back to rest his forehead on hers. 

“You are that much and more,” he whispers. His breath tickles her nose. 

Overcome with emotion, this time she leans in, kissing him deeper this time, melting into his embrace. Their dance has stopped yet the music continues. They break apart, breathless. 

She stares into his eyes, “What a strange marriage we’ve had.”

He laughs at this, the first genuine laugh she can recall hearing from him. “How right you are, wife.”

She leans into him once again, resting her head on his chest as they finish the dance in a comfortable embrace. The warmth radiating from his body keeps her warm despite the night’s cool air. Too soon the music wraps up and she hears an announcement from the keeper of events.

“Now, the Warrior of Darkness will be performing an original piece she wrote on the piano. She will be joined by a dear friend of hers on the stage. Please welcome them both!”

Her head whips in the direction of the main stage area that had been setup for the festival in confusion. She was not aware of this part of the celebration. She turns to Elidibus who merely smiles with a nod and then Hades walks to her side. 

“Come my dear, we have a performance to put on.”

“Oh, now I see. You’re behind this. What did you offer in order to arrange this without my knowledge? Do you ever tire of scheming?” 

“Never if I can make you smile with my schemes.” He extends an arm that she grasps with both hands, allowing him to escort her to the stage where a gorgeous grand piano is situated. He senses her nerves from how tightly she’s gripping his arm. “Have no fear, hero, you’ve faced down an ancient primal, I believe in your ability to do this.”

Looking into his golden eyes once more, she steels her nerves and takes a seat on the piano bench and he situates himself to her right. She takes a deep breath, and gingerly places her fingers on the keys.

“Just like we’ve always practiced,” he whispers in encouragement.

“Yes, just as before.”

Together, they count off the tempo and start the song, their song. 

Her part begins the piece as normal, fingers dancing lightly on the keys and after a few bars, he joins in. What used to be such a melancholy melody of loss is now a celebration of reunion. They are together again. The music swells with emotion, as if it were waves of the ocean lapping against the sands of a beach. Eventually it crescendos and the main theme is repeated in variation. 

Their hands are practiced. If the first time they played together in Garlemald felt seamless, this time it felt like perfection, bliss. They were truly one once more. There is no hesitation, no flaws. Each movement is anticipated and the partner adjusts as necessary to allow the song to ring out with the joy they felt. Their souls soared at the feeling, aether touching aether in an intimate, invisible embrace. 

Soon though, the song transitions to a section that she did not remember before but now as they progress it comes flooding back. How could she have forgotten? This was her favorite part. They worked so hard on it back then. She can sense his immense relief that she now remembered this section. It truly is beautiful. 

Soon though, they reach the end, simultaneously reaching the final notes. Their fingers still, allowing the notes to diminish naturally. They sit together silently as the crowd loudly applauds their performance. The Warrior exhales a large breath she had been holding at the end and leans into Hades who wraps an arm around her, squeezing her to his side.

“Just as I remembered, stunning,” he whispers.

“Yes, I love the way the song came together.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the song.” 

This causes her to turn to see him looking down at her. She blushes furiously, “I’m not that beautiful. No one’s called me that in this lifetime.”

“Hmm, perhaps they need their eyes checked.” He places a gentle kiss to her hairline and squeezes her once more before helping her up from the stool. Together, they face the crowd and take a bow.

“I’d like to go somewhere quiet, get away from the crowd,” she whispers.

“As you wish.”

Together, arm in arm they exit the stage to the side and eventually find a place beneath the night sky where they can enjoy the quiet evening just outside the Crystarium walls. Lying down in the lavender grass, the stargaze together in silence, which is only broken briefly when Elidibus shows up and joins them. 

“I figured you two escaped the party as soon as you were able.”

He settled in on the other side of the Warrior, each nestled into the sides of the person next to them. The Warrior sighed, for the first time in a long time she felt peace. She felt at home.


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards...

There’s always that small chance that the best laid plans will fall apart. The Warrior knew this. She knew this well. She witnessed such plans and how quickly events turned them on their head. Now, when she discusses that plan with Varis, they both laugh. They had been crazy, both of them; desperate to end a war and in a way they had. 

Once she had completed her duty to the First, the Warrior returned to a rebellion squashed by her husband Zenos, who had made quick work of them. He relished in the chance to show his prowess in battle once more after being stuck in what he considered to be an inferior form. As soon as the rebellion had realized who was leading the charge against them, they were quick to stop all attempts. Now all that is left is to be sure that any such ideas to spark war again are immediately taken care of.

The Ascians that had at first caused the Source and its shards so much trouble, were officially free of their chains to the primal Zodiark. While they still wished they could return things to as they once were, they found that perhaps, just maybe, they could find happiness looking to the future. Of course, most of this joy was found in pestering the Warrior, their Azem, wherever she went.

The Warrior was honorarily restored to her position in the Convocation. While she could recall most everything from Amaurot, she usually needed stimulus to bring the memories to the forefront of her mind. This was enough for her though. She relished in how right it felt being fully rejoined and her fellow Convocation members were excited to help her remember how to use Creation magic, an ability that should have been restored upon becoming whole.

Together, the Convocation assisted G’raha in returning to the Source. His work on the First was finished and while he loved all he met there, he still felt that his true home was in Eorzea. Once they successfully helped him merge with his younger self, he accepted the position amongst the Scions who were eager to have him join their ranks upon learning of all he did for the Warrior and the world. 

The Warrior returned to Garlemald after checking in with her friends in Mor Dhona. Despite all that had happened, she felt it was right to continue to be the bridge between the alliance and the empire. Besides, she had to properly become reacquainted with whom she was married since the proper soul was in his body. There was an unspoken agreement though that all four of them were in some way tied together even in an unofficial capacity.

Even with the small chance that plans could fail, one cannot hope to succeed without trying, taking that leap of faith. A person can never truly be fully prepared for what destiny may thrust upon them. And while these plans certainly did not go as hoped, the end result was all the better for the attempt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter in which I thank the many many many people that helped me continue to write this fic and see it to completion as well as any extraneous thoughts I have had about it over the course of writing it. 
> 
> I will once again, thank you all here. Those who read the fic, those who left kudos, those who commented. All of you are what helped make this possible and I'm grateful for it. <3


	40. Afterward: Many Thanks and Thoughts

I’m going to have a little bit of a self-indulgent final thought here. If you were hoping that this was going to be more story, my apologies! 

This has been a wonderful journey of growth and love for me. When I first joined the book club discord, I honestly figured I’d only really be a lurker, one who enjoys seeing everyone else interact and sneaking a peak at the snippets of fics while getting recommendations of new ones. Now though, I look at my very own completed fic. Literally this is something that just a month ago I would have never considered being a reality.

I have a lot of people to thank for this, the first of which are those that were in the initial goofy conversation of such an AU. The names that immediately come to mind are Wistala and Frostmantle, both who wrote very compelling prompts for such a fic. Their ideas and well thought-out prompts truly gave this fic life.

The second group are those that have been supporters from the very beginning, especially those who saw my proposed prologue that I had posted in the snips channel and immediately gave me love and support. Without them, it never would have even made it to AO3. 

Thirdly, those who stumbled upon this fic as I posted it. You are all so wonderful. Nothing forced you to click on the link or even keep reading once you’ve had a taste, but you persevered and I love you for it. I hope the journey was worth it. 

This fic has been a labor of love for me. I had a lot of thoughts and feelings that I tried to portray through the characters. I’m a firm believer in the Ascians are very controlled by Zodiark but in a less obvious way than we’ve seen of the lesser primals. I also firmly believe that if they were released from his control they’d be able to find a way to move on from the past. Because that’s the problem, it's less about saving everyone and completely restoring things to exactly the way things had been (or at least that’s how I’ve perceived it YMMV).

I also, as much as I tried to keep the Warrior ambiguous so the reader could insert their own, did shape some of the Warrior after myself so this was quite a great introspective exercise for myself. It’s been a long time since I’ve done such self-eval even if my various revelations didn’t come through in the official version posted to AO3.

Anyway, I’ll this with a little hope for all that enjoyed this world I’ve created here. While I do not have any concrete plans, I do think there’s a decent chance that I’ll post a few one-shots on occasion of these goons. 

Many thanks to you all! You mean the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic or simply want to find a group of individuals who enjoy creating with and considering the FFXIV universe, please join us at the discord! Its very wholesome and supportive and I owe it to them for my ability to share this ridiculous story with you all.
> 
> [Link to the discord!](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)


End file.
